Bloody Destiny
by Asnah Khoiriyah
Summary: Sudah 500 tahun berlalu sejak perang Jeju berakhir. Kedamaian yang dirasakan manusia saat ini, telah membuat mereka melupakan peristiwa bersejarah itu. Vampir hanya dianggap sebagai makhluk yang hanya ada dalam film dan drama. Namun, sampai kapan perjanjian Jeju akan berlaku? Tidak ada yang pernah memikirkannya. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hidup dalam kedamaian sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

main cast: Leo

other cast: member vixx lainnya

karakter selain vixx yang ada dalam cerita hanya karangan penulis. begitu juga dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang diceritakan

**Bloody Destiny**

**Genre**: Vampire, Romance, Fantasy, OOC

_Dahulu kala, Manusia dan Vampir selalu bermusuhan._

_Dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang luar biasa, Vampir selalu berhasil memburu manusia untuk dijadikan mangsanya. _

_Hal itu membuat bangsa manusia hampir mencapai kepunahan. _

_Untuk membalas mereka, Manusia membentuk sebuah organisasi yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki dan memburu vampir, yang disebut Hunter. _

_Kemudian para Hunter yang dipimpin oleh Dae Gu menyerang markas rahasia Vampir di pulau Jeju._

_Dae Gu berhasil membunuh Na Raeng, Raja Vampir saat itu. _

_Dae Gu menawarkan perjanjian damai kepada para vampir yang tersisa. _

_Perjanjian itu kemudian dikenal dengan perjanjian Jeju._

Sudah 500 tahun berlalu sejak perang Jeju berakhir. Kedamaian yang dirasakan manusia saat ini, telah membuat mereka melupakan peristiwa bersejarah itu. Vampir hanya dianggap sebagai makhluk yang hanya ada dalam film dan drama. Namun, sampai kapan perjanjian Jeju akan berlaku? Tidak ada yang pernah memikirkannya. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hidup dalam kedamaian sekarang.

"Konser kemarin sangat seru. Kau setuju, kan, Hyung?" tanya seorang pria yang paling muda diantara mereka.

"Kau benar, Hyuk. Jumlah penonton kemarin adalah yang terbanyak sejak debut kita." Jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Hongbin.

"Itu pasti karena mereka terpesona oleh ketampananku. Haha… benar, kan Leo?" kata sang Leader, N. Sambil menoleh pada seorang pria yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headset-nya di bangku paling belakang. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak merespon.

"Ya.. Jung Leo, Kau mendengarku?" ulang N namun Leo hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menatap jalanan kota Seoul.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan mengganggunya" kata pria yang duduk di sebelah Leo. Sang leader harus dihentikan sekarang sebelum dia mengoceh berkepanjangan.

"Ravi-ah. Kau tahu, kan, dia selalu mengabaikanku setiap kali aku bicara." Protes N.

"YAH! Jung Leo. Jangan makan lagi!" kata N sambil menunjuk Leo.

"Tentu saja dia harus makan jika lapar. Itu wajar, hyung" bela Ravi.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Kalau kau selalu marah-marah, kau akan cepat tua." Kata Sanghyuk menenangkan.

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Aku sedang menyetir. Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku". Kata seseorang yang sedari tadi diam. Dia adalah Ken.

Mereka tiba di sebuah universitas elit di korea. Ken menjalankan mobilnya menuju parkiran. Begitu mereka keluar, hampir seluruh mahasiswi universitas tersebut berhambur menyambut mereka. Ada yang membawa bunga, syal, atau barang-barang lain dengan harapan bahwa idola mereka menerimnya.

"VIXX…VIXX…VIXX… SARANGHAE!"

"Yo, uri starlight. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya N dengan senyumannya.

"Seperti biasa, hari ini pun kalian bersemangat" kata Ken.

"Apakah kalian menikmati konser kami semalam?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"YA…! Kalian sangat keren!"

"Senang mendengarnya. You're the best, Starlight" kata Ravi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kami akan bekerja keras agar selalu membuat kalian bangga. Sebagai balasannya, kalian belajarlah yang rajin ya?" kata Hongbin.

"baiklah, oppa. Saranghae".

Seorang gadis bernama Sae Na sedang mengawasi kejadian itu dari gedung lantai 2 dengan bosan. Setiap hari dia selalu menyaksikan hal yang sama. Boyband yang belakangan ini mengeluarkan album berjudul Error dan para fansnya, Starlight. Pesona VIXX memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi dan Dia mengakuinya. Namun, daripada bergerombol menantikan sang idola, lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh, begitu pikirnya. VIXX terdiri dari 6 pria tampan, yaitu Si leader N yang selalu ceria dan banyak bicara. Posisinya adalah lead vokal. Si main vokal, Ken yang bisa menirukan beberapa suara hewan. Si rapper Ravi. Si visual, Hongbin. Si magnae, Sanghyuk. Terakhir adalah anggota yang paling misterius, si main Vokal Leo. Nama aslinya adalah Jung Taekwon. Tidak seperti member lainnya, Leo sangat pendiam dan dingin. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan menarikmu dalam dunianya dan menjeratmu hingga kau takkan bisa lepas dari pesonanya.

Setelah selesai satu hal yang membuatnya bosan, Sae Na kembali mendapatkan kebosanan yang lainnya. Pelajaran sejarah hari ini sangat membosankan. Dia dan murid-murid lainnya disuruh membaca tentang sejarah terbentuknya perjanjian Jeju. Sepuluh perjanjian yang membawa bangsa manusia dan vampir menuju perdamaian setelah bermusuhan selama berabad-abad. Ia tidak habis pikir, di era modern dimana manusia bisa pergi ke bulan dengan mudahnya, masih saja ada orang bodoh yang mempercayai kebeeradaan makhluk abadi penghisap darah itu. Jika memang mereka benar-benar ada, seharusnya dunia ini sudah dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti mereka. Buktinya, dunia saat ini benar-benar damai.

_Teng…teng,,,teng…._

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera berhambur keluar ruangan. Sae Na memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Sae Na, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar sekali" kata seorang gadis yang berambut hitam lebat sebahu sambil menghampiri bangku di deretan 3 tepat di sebelah jendela.

"Ah… maaf, Yu Ra. Aku sudah membawa bekal. Lagipula aku harus latihan memanah. Kau tahu, kan, turnamen sudah semakin depat" kata Sae Na sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda meminta maaf.

"Yaaa…. Sayang banget. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan medali emas seperti tahun lalu. Fighting!"

"Ya, terima kasih"

Sae Na segera berlari sambil membawa baju latihannya dan menuju Ruang latihan. Ruang Klub Memanah berada gedung di lantai satu yang berhadapan dengan gedung tempatnya belajar tadi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ia selalu berlatih disana pada saat jam istirahat karena biasanya ruangan itu kosong. Dia merasa bisa berlatih dengan baik jika tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya.

_Sreet._

Namun, bukannya ruangan kosong yang didapatnya, melainkan sekelompok pria tampan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi melalui ruang kuliah. Mereka sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan kedatangannya, meskipun ada satu orang yang tidak memandangnya sedikitpun seperti member lainnya. Senyuman penuh arti mereka membuatnya merinding.

"Benar, kan kataku, hyung? Kita akan bertemu dengannya jika kemari" kata Ken dengan bangga.

"Ya. Tak kusangka ternyata dia sekolah di universitas yang sama dengan kita." kata N.

"Hyung seharusnya jangan pernah meragukanku. Hyung tahu, kan, apa kekuatanku?"

"Hyung, tadi kau bilang, siapa namanya?" tanya Hongbin

"Sae Na, Han Sae Na" jawab Ken.

"Hoo… Han Sae Na? Menarik sekali" kata Hyuk sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sae Na setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"'Apa yang kami lakukan disini?' Apa menurutmu kami tidak boleh disini?" tanya N balik.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalian bukan anggota klub memanah, kan?"

"Memang bukan" jawab Ken.

"Kami kemari untuk melihatmu" lanjut Hongbin.

"Melihatku? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sepertinya, tidak menarik bagi mereka untuk dijawab. Sae Na sangat bingung. Untuk apa boyband sekelas VIXX mencarinya? Apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada mereka? Bukannya mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung? Lalu apa yang diinginkan oleh pri-pria tampan itu?

Pandangan Sae Na beralih menuju Leo yang sedang duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset-nya. Kemudian dia memasukkan sebuah pil kedalam gelas minumannya. Seketika pil tersebut meleleh dan merubah air yang tadinya berwarna putih menjadi merah. Sae Na merasa, ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana. Baru setelah ia melihat member lainya memasukkan pil yang sama kedalam minuman mereka, ia sadar. Tiba-tiba raut mukanya menjadi pucat. VIXX tentu saja sadar akan perubahan itu dan mereka menyeringai.

"Bukankah itu….pil darah?"

Ravi segera meneguk habis minumannya, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menghampiri Sae Na. Gadis itu sangat kaget karena Ravi tiba-tiba sudah berada didekatnya. Ia ingin lari dari tempat itu segera mungkin tetapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak dan selurh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku sedang berfikir…" kata Ravi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan pada manusia yang mengetahui identitas kami?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

_"__Apa aku akan mati…?"_

_To be continued….._

author:

Halo semua, ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. jadi q masih belum mahir menulis. kuharap kalian menyukainya. jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan komentar ya...?


	2. Chapter 2

_Vampir adalah makhluk penghisap darah yang memiliki kehidupan abadi. Vampir terbagi menjadi beberapa kelas. Kelas tertinggi adalah Vampir Darah Murni, kelas dibawahnya adalah Vampir Bangsawan, dibawahnya adalah vampir biasa dan level terendah adalah Dampir (Manusia setengah vampir). Bangsa Vampir dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang berdarah murni dan diakui oleh seluruh bangsanya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa vampir harus menghisap darah manusia adalah karena selain memulihkan kekuatan, juga karena sebenarnya mereka menginginkan kehidupan mengisi jantung mereka yang mati._

_"__Jadi, yang selama ini kakek ceritakan tentang vampir itu benar? Mereka benar-benar ada." _Pikir Sae Na.

Satu menit berlalu dan Ravi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membunuh Sae Na yang berdiri ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Ravi menggeram dan membuka mulutnya menampilkan taring vampirnya

_"__Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika mereka menggigitku? Apa aku akan menjadi vampir juga?"_

"Ravi-ah, cukup!" kata Leo menghentikan kelakuan teman satu timnya. Tapi kemudian Ravi tertawa.

"Hahaha…. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar ketakutan, eonni" kata Ravi kemudian menyentuh puncak kepala Sae Na.

"Bercandamu agak kelewatan hari ini, hyung" kata Hongbin

"Kau tahu, kan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menyakiti manusia?" kata N menasihati.

"Tentu aku tahu. Aku tidak akan melewati batas, hyung"

Leo melepas headset-nya kemudian berdiri hendak berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Ayahmu memanggilmu?" tanya N dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leo.

"Besok, kau harus datang juga ke istana" lanjut N.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranku disana"

Kelima personil VIXX tersebut memandang kepergian Leo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sae Na menyadari adanya perubahan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti maksudnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara Ken memecah kesunyian

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyuk-ah, apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak kembali ke sekolahmu?"

"Ah… benar juga. Jam berapa sekarang?" kata Sanghyuk sedikit berteriak kemudian melihat arlojinya.

"Gawat. Tinggal 30 menit lagi. Tidak mungkin dalam waktu segitu aku berada di gedung lantai 4 yang jaraknya beberapa km dari sini"

Sanghyuk menghampiri Ravi dengan wajah memohon.

"Ravi hyung, bantu aku"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah hyung, aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi karena terlambat oleh guru killer itu"

"Hyuk-ah, seharusnya kekuatanku tidak digunakan untuk hal seperti ini"

"Ayolah, hyung. Bantulah dongsaeng-mu yang tidak bisa aegyo ini. Jebal."

"Haaahh… Baiklah pegang tanganku"

Ravi mengulurkan tangannya kemudian sanghyuk memegangnya. Ravi berkonsentrasi menentukan lokasi tempat dia akan menteleport sanghyuk, yaitu ruang kelasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sanghyuk menghilang.

"Wow… hebat. Jadi kekuatanmu adalah teleport?" kata Sae Na dengan kagum.

"Hehe… tolong dirahasiakan ya?" jawab Ravi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya.

"Ken-ah, apa kau melihat, Leo akan datang malam ini?" tanya N menginterupsi

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Leo-hyung datang kok" jawab Ken

"Wah itu berita bagus. Akhirnya Leo hyung memutuskan untuk datang juga." kata Hongbin bersemangat.

"Oh ya, Ravi-ah. Apa adikmu juga datang?" tanya Ken.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung, apa ada bedanya jika dia datang atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, aku berencana untuk menikahinya"

"WHAT? Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, hyung"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin lewat telepon dan dia menyetujuinya. Adikmu sangat cantik. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu…."

Ken terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari bahwa Ravi sudah naik darah. Dia sedang memikirkan kemana sebaiknya melempar hyung-nya yang satu itu agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi.

"Ya…ya…ya… Ravi-ah, aku hanya bercanda, aku belum pernah memintanya untuk menikah denganku." Kata Ken panik setelah merasakan aura mengerikan Ravi.

"Tidak, jangan kirim aku kesana. Kau tahu betapa dinginnya tempat itu? Aku bisa membeku!"

Wusss…. Ken menghilang. N, Honngbin dan Sanghyuk hanya diam saja melihat kejadian itu. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi mereka malas untuk ikut camput.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam" kata N.

Istana bangsa Vampir terletak di sebuah daerah terpencil di tengah hutan belantara. Istana tersebut didirikan oleh pemilik darah vampir pertama yang hidup sekitar 2000 tahun yang lalu. Vampir tertua yang dijuluki sebagai _Blue Fire_ tersebut memiliki kekuatan terhebat diantara semua bangsa vampir. Namun, dia menghilang pada saat peperangan jeju terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan kepergiannya. Hal itulah yang membuat bangsa vampir mengalami kekalahan dan hidup terikat dengan perjanjian Jeju. Perjanjian tersebut terdiri dari 9 peraturan yang harus ditaati oleh bangsa vampir dan manusia.

_Perjanjian Jeju_

_1.__Segala jenis pertempuran antara bangsa manusia dan vampir adalah dilarang._

_2.__Vampir boleh meminum darah manusia yang telah disediakan oleh bangsa manusia setidaknya 1 bulan sekali._

_3.__Bangsa vampir dan manusia bersama-sama melakukan penelitian untuk menemukan pengganti darah sebagai pengganti makanan bagi vampir._

_4.__Semua pesta yang diadakan oleh vampir dilakukan dibawah pengawasan hunter._

_5.__Bangsa vampir dilarang mengubah manusia menjadi vampir apapun alasannya._

_6.__Dilarang mencampuri urusan/permasalahan internal masing-masing pihak._

_7.__Vampir dan manusia diijinkan untuk menjalin hubungan dan hidup bersama dengan syarat kedua pihak menyetujuinya._

_8.__Blue Fire tidak diijinkan untuk meminum darah manusia selama hidupnya._

_9.__Perjanjian ini akan terus berlaku tanpa ada batasan waktu selama 9 aturan di atas tidak dilanggar._

Istana vampir sangat ramai. Vampir dari segala penjuru dunia datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Raja mereka yang ke 1000 tahun, Raja Na Raeng. Pesta dirayakan secara mewah dengan dihadiri oleh beberapa artis terkenal seperti VIXX. Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi para vampir setiap kali pesta ulang tahun Raja adalah adanya darah manusia sebagai hidangan utama.

"Kenapa Ken belum datang juga? Kemana dia?" tanya N.

"Teleponnya juga tidak aktif" tambah Sanghyuk.

"Memangnya kau mengimnya kemana, hyung?" tanya Hongbin

"Kutub Utara"

"APA?!"

Semua member VIXX terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Ravi men-teleport Ken kesana. Mungkin Ravi sudah sangat marah akibat candaan Ken tentang adik tersayangnya.

"Ravi-ah, kau sudah gila?" kata N sedikit marah.

"Hyung, kau tahu seberapa jauhnya tempat itu dari sini?" kata Sanghyuk.

"Tidak seharusnya hyung termakan oleh candaanya" kata Hongbin.

"Kau sudah melewati batas" tambah Leo.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Ken hyung tidak akan mati. Itulah untungnya jadi makhluk immortal. Hahaha…."

Brukk…

Seseorang terjatuh di depan pintu istana. Dia jatuh tersungkur karena kelelahan. Setelah menyadari bahwa yang terjatuh adalah Ken, personil VIXX segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leo dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Minumlah ini" kata N seraya menyerahkan segelas darah kepada Ken.

"Hyung, jangan-jangan kau berlari dari kutub utara? Wah daebak!"

Sanghyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Ken menenangkan. Kemudian dia membantunya berdiri.

"Wah… kau sampai menghabiskan 3 darah beruang disana" kata Sanghyuk.

"Ravi-ah. Kau gila. Kupikir aku akan mati"

"Buktinya kau kan tidak mati, hyung" kawab Ravi enteng.

_"__Baiklah sekarang kita sambut, VIXX dengan lagunya error" _kata si MC membacakan susunan acaranya.

VIXX segera menuju panggung. Mereka menampilkan live yang menakjubkan hingga membuat semua yang hadir terpesona. Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka.

"Wah... tak kusangka ternyata kalian adalah bintang tamu utama acara ini" kata Sae Na setelah VIXX turun dari panggung.

"Oh, Sae Na. Jadi kau ditugaskan untuk berjaga pada pesta kali ini?" tanya N

"Ya. Ayah sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya"

"Ho… Apa dia partner eonni hari ini?" tanya Ravi.

"Oh iya. Perkenal kan dia adalah Sang Sun Guk". Kata Sae Na kemudian Sun Guk menyalami semua personil VIXX.

"Ho… Sun Guk-hyung adalah seorang kapten hunter" kata Sanghyuk kagum.

"Benarkah? Berarti hyung pasti sangat hebat" tambah Hongbin.

"Ya. Sebaiknya berhati-hatilah kalian para Vampir. Sekali saja kalian melanggar perjanjian Jeju, aku akan langsung menghabisi kalian" kata Sun Guk dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Sun Guk-ah, jangan bicara seperti itu. Mereka bukan vampir jahat kok"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kaulah yang harus berhati-hati" kata Ken membalas ancaman Sun Guk.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kami, hyung" kata Hongbin.

"Sejak dahulu vampir adalah musuh alami manusia. Bahkan perjanjian jeju tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan itu walaupun sekarang kita hidup berdampingan"

Sun Guk pergi dengan wajah kesal. Sae Na meminta maaf kepada VIXX atas perlakuan temannya kemudian pergi menyusulnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Raja Na Raeng berjalan menghampiri VIXX.

"Kalian semakin baik saja. Tidak salah aku mengundang kalian"

"Terima kasih. Selamat ulang tahun Raja" kata VIXX kompak.

"Dimana Leo?"

"Are… Sejak kapan dia pergi?" kata N bingung.

"Apa perlu kami memanggilnya?" tanya Sanghyuk

"Tidak apa. Mungkin dia tidak nyaman berada di tengah keramaian. Baiklah, semoga kalian menikmati pestanya"

Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak Sae Na berputar-putar mengilingi koridor istana mencari kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia tersesat. Seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Sun Guk untuk menemaninya. Sekarang ia harus pergi kemana? Istana itu terlalu besar baginya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar dentingan piano samar-samar. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia kemudian mencari sumber suaranya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor.

"Fur Elise. Siapa yang memainkannya?" gumam Sae Na.

Sae Na membuka pintu perlahan agar tidak mengganggu permainan itu. Di tengah ruangan dia melihat Leo yang memainkan lagu sulit itu dengan lincah. Sae Na seperti merasa tersihir oleh permainannya. Ia sangat menikmatinya, tapi Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Lagu yang seharusnya romantis ini, mengapa dimainkan dengan sangat… sedih. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi Leo saat ini sangat berbeda dengan ekpresinya ketika dia berada di hadapan orang lain. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang dingin, tidak ada lagi tatapan tajamnya yang bagaikan seekor singa, tidak ada lagi ekspresinya yang selalu datar, tidak ada lagi ekspresinya yang malu-malu ketika mendapat pujian. Sekarang yang dia lihat hanyalah, Leo yang begitu rapuh seperti kaca yang akan pecah jika disentuh sedikit saja.

_Kenapa kau memainkan lagu ini dengan begitu sedih? Kenapa kau begitu sedih? Kenapa tatapan matamu menunjukkan perasaan yang sangat kesepian? Kenapa Leo? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Apa yang menyebabkan kau begitu…terluka?_

Sae Na meneteskan air mata bahkan tanpa disadarinya. Hanya dengan melihat Leo seperti ini, kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit?

_To be continued_

Author:

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Apa ada yang bisa nebak apa kekuatan Ken dan Sanghyuk? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Senang sekali kami dapat menemani anda sekalian dalam acara kita, Kejuaraan Nasional Tingkat Universitas yang diselenggarakan setiap 4 tahun sekali. Sebagai, MC pada pertandingan kali ini, kami akan menemani anda sekalian hingga acara selesai" kata seorang MC paruh baya dengan semangat.

"Tahun ini, kita memiliki beberapa kejuaraan, yaitu futsal, basket, memanah, dan lari jarak pendek. Semua mahasiswa dapat berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan ini. Selamat menyaksikan!" tambah MC lainnya.

Sebagai pembuka acara, VIXX membawakan lagu terbaru mereka, Love Equation, untuk memeriahkan suasanya. Seperti biasa penampilan mereka mampu menyihir semua penonton, termasuk Stairlight. Mereka adalah fans yang berada di garis depan dalam mendukung idolanya. Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Dimulai dengan memanah, futsal, lompat tinggi, lari dan terakhir adalah basket.

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan kejuaraan memanah. Ada banyak peserta tangguh tahun ini. Salah satunya adalah Han Sae Na yang selalu meraih medali emas selama 2 kali berturut-turut. Satu, ia peroleh ketika masih SMP dan satunya lagi ketika SMA. Kali ini apakah dia akan berhasil memperoleh medali emas pertamanya di tingkat mahasiswa ini? Kita saksikan saja."

Terlihat Sae Na sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertanding. Seorang pelatih muda sedang memberikan pengarahan kepadanya, memberikan beberapa tips yang dapat memberikannya kemenangan. Sebelum pergi ke lapangan, Sae Na memeriksa kembali busur dan anak panahnya. Ia menarik benang busur untuk mengecek kelenturannya. Setelah yakin tidak ada masalah, Ia berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Tetap tenang dan konsentrasi" kata sang pelatih memberikan saran.

"Aku mengerti pelatih"

"Sae Na, Fighting!" kata Sun Guk menyemangati dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sae Na.

Pertandingan pertama tidak terlalu sulit. Sae Na menang telak. Pertandingan pertandingan selanjutnya juga tidak terlalu sulit bagi Sae Na. Ia dengan mudah menuju tahap final. Latihan yang selama ini, mulai terlihat hasilnya. Mulanya Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya selalu melatihnya memanah sejak kecil. Ia pasti akan dimarahi jika tidak serius berlatih. Ayahnya bilang, suatu saat Ia akan menggantikannya menjadi ketua asosiasi hunter. Sampai kejadian kemarin, Ia selalu menyangkal keberadaan Vampir. Alasannya Ia tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan mereka. Tidak disangka mereka sangat mirip dengan manusia. Sepertinya mitos tentang vampir yang takut bawang dan akan mati karena sinar matahari adalah kebohongan. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin mereka, terutama VIXX bisa berkeliaran seenaknya.

Di tempat lain, VIXX sedang menyaksikan pertandingan Sae Na dari lantai dua gedung yang berada tepat dihadapan lapangan memanah.

"Sepertinya pertandingan final akan menyulitkannya" kata N setelah menyaksikan perolehan skor Sae Na yang hanya berbeda tipis dari lawannya.

"Tentu saja, jika pertandingan final semudah itu, maka atlit tidak perlu bersusah payah berlatih" kata Ravi.

"Lagipula dia adalah meraik medali emas pada pertandingan tingkat mahasiswa lalu." kata Hongbin.

"Ho… tak kusangka si kurus dan jangkung itu hebat juga" kata Hyuk sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Wow… sudah 3 kali dia mendapatkan angka 10. Tidak heran jika dia adalah putri ketua asosiasi hunter" kata Ken memuji.

"Jika dia sehebat ini, akan sangat merepotkan jika dia adalah musuh" kata N

"Benar, hyung. Raja sudah sangat berjasa telah berhasil menjaga perjanjian jeju selama 500 tahun ini." Kata Ravi

"Jujur saja, aku menyukai saat-saat damai seperti ini" kata Hongbin.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak berfikir, darah dari manusia yang baik dan berbakat rasanya sangat nikmat." Kata Ken.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari arah lapangan ke gedung tempat VIXX berkumpul. Seketika tenggorokan mereka menjadi kering. Tenggorokan terasa seperti terbakar karena haus.

Sejak dimulainya perjanjian Jeju, para Vampir dilatih untuk mengendalikan instingnya. Dengan begitu mereka akan tidak akan lepas kendali ketika berada di tengah-tengah manusia atau mencium aroma tubuh terutama darah mereka. Meskipun begitu, terkadang aroma seorang manusia bisa sangat memabukkan seperti sekarang ini. Penciuman yang tajam membuat para vampir mecium bau dan membedakannya bahkan dari jarak beberapa km.

"Benar, kan kataku? Aroma gadis itu sangat memabukkan" kata Ken tanpa menyadari bahwa mata hyuk sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Hentikan. Kata-katamu bisa membangunkan insting vampirnya" kata Leo sambil menepuk kepala Ken memperingatkan.

"Ah… maaf, hyung. Aku tidak sadar. Hehehe…."

"Hyuk-ah. Kendalikan dirimu" kata N.

"Maaf, hyung. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sekarang"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Akan kutemani" kata Hongbin kemudian pergi bersama hyuk.

Pertandingan memanah telah selesai. Sae Na berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan selisih angka yang sangat tipis. Sae Na berjalan menuju bangku penonton dengan membawa sebotol minuman pemberian Sun Guk.

"Kau hebat, Sae Na!" kata Sun Guk

"Terima kasih. Sebentar lagi adalah pertandinganmu kan?" tanya Sae Na kemudian meneguk hingga habis minumannya.

"Benar. Dukung aku ya?" kata Sun Guk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggodaku, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk melawan Leo-oppa. Kudengar dia sangat hebat."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah dari vampir" kata Sun Guk dengan wajah serius. Hal itu membuat Sae Na diam.

"Oh, ya kemarin kau pergi kemana di tengah-tengah pesta? Seharusnya kau bilang kalau ingin pergi. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

"Maaf. Aku… sedikit tersesat. Ha…ha…" jawab Sae Na sambil tertawa hambar.

Bel tanda pertandingan kedua dimulai. Leo dan N berada dalam tim biru dengan Leo sebagai kaptennya dan lawannya adalah tim merah dengan Sun Guk sebagai kapten. Pertandingan dimulai dari tendangan tim merah. Sun Guk berhasil menggiring bola mendekati gawang, namun dapat direbut dengan baik oleh Leo. Ia melewati satu-persatu pemain lawan dengan cepat dan dengan tendangan kidalnya berhasil menembus gawang lawan. Penonton berteriak menyebut nama Leo, Leo, dan Leo.

Di tempat lain, Sae Na menyaksikan gol indah itu dengan kagum. Leo, tidak hanya suaranya yang indah, dia juga pandai olahraga. Apa semua vampir sehebat itu? Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pertanyaan Sun Guk. Tersesat bukanlah alasan mengapa Ia meninggalkan pesta cukup lama. Alasannya tidak lain adalah vampir yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang, Leo

_Malam sebelumnya…_

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Sae Na memandangi Leo yang sedang bermain piano. Nada sedih yang dimainkan membuatnya terhanyut dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Seperti apa sebenarnya sifat Leo? Seperti apa hidup yang dijalaninya? Apa yang sedang dipikirnya? Apa yang Dia rasakan?

Tiba-tiba dentingan piano berhenti. Leo terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sae Na. Ia memandang gadis yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Leo datar.

"Ah… Oh…. Tidak. Aku hanya… hanya…" kata Sae Na panik setelah pertanyaan Leo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku sedang mencari kamar mandi tetapi tersesat. Kemudian aku mendengar suara piano yang menuntunku kemari." Lanjutnya.

Leo bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ternyata kau pandai bermain piano juga. Yang tadi itu Fur Elise, kan?"

Leo tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sae Na membuat Leo berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menjawab

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Tapi…"

Leo berjalan mendekati Sae Na. Aura dingin yang dipancarkannya membuat Sae Na mundur. Ia terus maju hingga tidak ada lagi ruang baginya untuk mundur kemudian berbisik di telinga Sae Na.

"Kau tidak melihatku. Mengerti?" bisik Leo kemudian pergi.

Teriakan penonton membuyarkan lamunan Sae Na. Mereka bersorak atas gol yang diciptakan oleh Leo di akhir babak pertama. Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-1 untuk kemenangan tim Biru. Ia terus melihat Leo yang kini sedang duduk di bangku pemain sambil meminum air mineral.

_"__'…tidak melihatku' Apakah itu artinya 'jangan bertanya apapun dan lupakanlah apa yang kau lihat?' Tapi kenapa?" _batin Sae Na.

Pertandingan babak kedua dimulai. Terdapat beberapa pergantian pemain di kedua tim. Leo, N, dan Sun Guk tetap diturunkan oleh pelatih mereka di babak ini. Beberapa menit setelah pertandingan dimulai, seorang pria berambut pirang merhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang tim Biru. Kedudukan seimbang. Pertandingan babak kedua berlangsung sengit. Pergerakan Leo selalu dibayangi oleh pemain berambut pirang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia dengan sengaja men-tackel kaki Leo yang sedang menggiring bola. Leo terjatuh. Wasit memberikan peringatan kepada pria tersebut. Setelah mendaparkan peringatan, Ia tidak lagi diturunkan hingga pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 3-2 untuk kemenangan tim Biru.

Hari berganti malam. Matahari digantikan oleh bulan. Terlihat N, Ravi, Ken dan Hyuk turun dari mobil di parkiran dorm VIXX. Mereka baru kembali dari mall membeli keperluan untuk perform live besok. Ketika N membuka pintu, mereka dikagetkan dengan benda-benda yang melayang tidak beraturan di seluruh ruang utama.

"Haah… Dia melakukannya lagi" kata N sambil menghela napas.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini, sih" lanjut Ken.

Mereka berjalan masuk sambil mencari celah kosong untuk dilewati. Ravi meletakkan beberapa 6 kotak kecil pil darah di atas meja untuk masing-masing member. Hyuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa gelas kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ken berjalan ke kamar Leo untuk memanggilnya.

"Hongbin-hyung, ayo kita makan" kata Hyuk.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Ada suara vacuum cleaner dari kamarnya. Pasti dia sedang bersih-bersih" kata Ravi.

Tidak lama kemudian Hongbin keluar dan melihat N, Ravi dan Hyuk berkumpul. Dia meletakkan kembali vacuum cleaner.

"Kapan kalian datang? Aku tidak mengengarnya"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarnya jika kau terlalu sibuk dengan vacuum cleaner itu" kata N.

"Lagipula, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya saat pagi saja?" tanya hyuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kan jadwal kita kan selalu pagi. Jadi tidak ada waktu selain setelah perform"

"Aku tahu kau suka bersih-bersih, tetapi…" kata Ravi

"Bisakah kau singkirkan benda-benda ini dari depan pintu kamarku? Aku tidak bisa lewat." potong Leo datar.

"Ah.. maaf hyung" kata Hongbin.

Hongbin segera melakukan permintaan Leo sebelum dia membangunkan amarah singa yang baru bangun tidur. Jika sudah marah, hyung-nya yang satu itu akan sangat menakutkan. Percayalah kau takkan mau melihatnya. Dia menggerakkan benda-benda tersebut menyingkir dari kamar Leo dan meletakkan kembali pada tempat semula kemudian disusul dengan benda-benda lainnya. Sedangkan benda-benda yang sudah tidak terpakai seperti potongan kertas, remah makanan, dan sampah yang berserakan perlahan-lahan terbang dan masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

"Hongbin-ah, tidak bisakah setiap kali bersih-bersih kau tidak membuat semua benda melayang? Aku jadi seperti melihat film horror saja" kata Ken.

"Cara seperti ini lebih mudah dan cepat hyung. Aku bisa tahu apa saja yang berserakan kemudian memisahkannya. Seperti misalnya…"

Hongbin menggerakkan sebuah topi berwarna pink dengan tanduk di depan Ken. Kemudian Ia membuka penutup tong sampah. Ken segera sadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hongbin. Ia segera mengambil topi kesayangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

"Ya..ya..ya… kau tidak bermaksud membuangnya kan?" tanya Ken sedikit panik.

"Haha… aku hanya bercanda hyung. Kalau tidak ingin aku buang, maka jangan taruh sembarangan" kata Hongbin sambil tertawa karena berhasil menjaili hyungnya.

Seperti biasa, acara makan malam VIXX berlangsung ramai. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan bercanda bersama. Mulai dari hal penting sampai hal yang tidak penting, mereka bahas. Hanya Leo yang selalu pasif dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Ia tetap makan dengan tenang. Ia hanya membalas seperlunya candaan teman-temannya. Ia masih merasa terganggu dengan pertandingan futsal tadi siang. Pikirannya terpusat pada perkataan pria berambut pirang setelah men-takle-nya.

_"__Pasti berat, kan dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai dan dikucilkan oleh bangsa sendiri? Bergabunglah denganku, dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan tempatmu kembali"_

_Kring…._

Sebuah panggilan telepon membuyarkan lamunan Leo. N mendapat panggilan dari kerajaan. Tertulis "Penasihat Raja" pada layar handphone-nya.

"Halo, bapak penasihat. Apa apa?"

"Apa? Tolong ulangi lagi perkataan anda"

Raut wajah N berubah kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Member lain yang melihat perubahan wajah N, menjadi khawatir. Mereka berfikir, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sampai membuat raut wajah leader mereka seperti itu. Pembicaraan berakhir dan N menutup teleponnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, hyung?" tanya Ken.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Ravi.

"Leo-ya…"

N menghela napas panjang. Ia sesungguhnya tidak tega mengatakannya tapi ini adalah masalah darurat.

"Raja meninggal" lanjut N.

"APA?" teriak Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Hongbin.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hyuk tidak percaya.

Leo memandang N berharap jika Ia hanya bercanda. Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Tetap serius dan sedikit pucat. Ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Kau bilang ayah… meninggal?"

Author:

Walau harus mengabaikan sebentar beberapa tugas yang sudah menumpuk, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Tidak terlalu panjang, tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Kekuatan Hongbin akhirnya dibongkar juga, adakah yang bisa menebak?

Kehidupan Leo juga mulai dibongkar satu-satu. Seperti apa ya kisah hidupnya? Akankah mengejutkan? hehe

Lalu siapa yang pria berambut pirang yang menjadi lawan tanding Leo?


	4. Chapter 4

_Review chapter sebelumnya:_

_Dari: Dima choi_

_Aku seneng baca FF dengan tema vampire kyk inni.. lanjutkan..._

_Author: makasih, Dima. Aku juga suka cerita vampir, action, killer, apa lagi kalau tokoh utamanya dingin, kejam dan memiliki masa lalu kelam. Jadi menghayati banget (^_^)._

"Kau bilang, ayahku meninggal?" tanya Leo.

Leo sangat terkejut. Begitu juga dengan membeer VIXX lainya. Padahal baru kemarin mereka merayakan ulang tahun Raja, namun sekarang Raja telah meninggal.

"Ravi-ah. Antarkan aku ke istana" pinta Leo.

"Kami juga ikut" kata Ken.

Ravi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dia membentuk lingkaran segel berwarna ungu transparan. Terdapat tulisan mantra kuno di bagian lingkaran terluarnya. Lingkaran itu semakin lama semakin membesar sehingga menempatkan keenam member VIXX termasuk dirinya di dalamnya. Dalam sekejap mata lingkaran tersebut menghilang beserta seluruh member VIXX.

Di istana kerajaan vampir, perlahan-lahan muncul lingkaran portal yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dari dalam lingkaran keluarlah Leo kemudian diikuti oleh lainnya. Beberapa detik kemudian lingkaran portal tersebut mengecil dan menghilang. Mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh keadaan istana yang sangat kacau. Pintu utama istana hancur. Bekas-bekas hasil pertarungan membekas di seluruh ruang utama. Singgasana Raja hancur seperti terpotong oleh pedang. Beberapa pengawal kerajaan berkumpul. Mereka menunggu kedatangan pangeran vampir dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'Raja meningal'? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya N namun tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Apa kalian tidak akan menjawab?" tanya Ravi menahan amarah.

Leo tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia mengamati keadaan istana yang sudah porak-poranda karena pertarungan. Dia juga tidak bisa merasakan pancaran energi ayahnya. Dia juga tidak menemukan tubuh ayahnya dimana pun. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah menteri meminta penjelasan. Tatapan matanya yang dingin membuat mereka ketakutan dan seketika bersujud di hadapannnya.

"Maafkan kami pangeran. Kami juga tidak mengerti bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi." Kata seorang vampir wanita berusia 500 tahun yang menjabat sebagai menteri keuangan.

"Ketika kami datang keadaan istana sudah seperti ini" kata penasihat kerajaan, seorang vampir yang telah berusia 1000 tahun, 200 tahun lebih tua daripada Raja.

"Hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan kerajaan, Beliau langsung pergi ke kamar dan beristirahat" kata menteri pembangunan.

"Kami pun juga kembali ke ruangan kami" kata menteri kesejahteraan.

"Hanya para pengawal raja yang menemani Beliau" tambah menteri lainnya.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Hongbin.

"Sepertinya mereka semua telah lenyap. Saya tidak bisa merasakan pancaran energi mereka." Kata vampir tipe pendeteksi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian semua tidak ada yang menyadari adanya serangan jika hasil pertarungannya saja bisa menyebabkan seluruh ruang utama berantakan seperti ini" kata hyuk dengan sedikit menahan amarah.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami benar-benar…" kata semua menteri.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kalian!" bentak N.

"Diamlah! Berdebat tidak akan menghidupkan Raja kembali" kata Leo melerai.

"Panggil seluruh bangsa vampir dan kumpulkan di aula istana" perintah Leo kepada pada menteri.

"Laksanakan, Pangeran!"

"Kalian para pengawal, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kemari, sampai kuijinkan"

"Baik, Pengeran!"

Para menteri pergi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diimbangi oleh mata manusia. Para pengawal kerajaan siaga di depan ruang utama. N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk memandang Leo dengan penasaran. "Mengapa Leo begitu tenang, padahal ayahnya baru saja meninggal". Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Tidak ada setitikpun airmata yang mengalir atau amarah yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Leo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya N namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Leo.

"Hyuk-ah, setelah mereka semua berkumpul, baca pikiran mereka dan cari tahu semua yang mereka ketahui tentang kematian Raja"

"Baik, hyung" jawab hyuk dengan nada khawatir.

"Tolong lakukan secara diam-diam" tambahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh bangsa vampir berkumpul di aula kerajaan. Mereka terkejut dengan berita kematian Raja Jung. Suasana kerajaan menjadi ramai. Mereka sibuk menebak siapa yang membunuh Raja, bagaimana dia masuk, apa motifnya, dan sebagainya. Ketika Leo memasuki aula, mereka semua terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apa kalian tahu, mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?" tanya Leo.

"Kami diberitahu bahwa Raja Jung telah wafat" jawab salah seorang vampir.

"Benarkah itu, Pangeran?" tanya vampir lainnya memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Leo.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Mengapa Beliau wafat?"

"Apa karena sakit?"

"Bodoh! Tidak mungkin vampir sakit"

"Ah.. Benar juga. Lalu mengapa?"

"Kami masih belum tahu" jawab Leo.

"Namun dari keadaan ruangan yang berantakan, kami menyimpulkan bahwa sempat terjadi perlawanan" lanjut N.

"Perlawanan? Apa itu artinya Raja dibunuh?" tanya seorang vampir.

"Mustahil. Siapa yang lancang membunuh Raja?"

"Berani sekali Dia membunuh vampir yang paling dihormati oleh seluruh bangsa vampir"

"Dia harus dihukum mati"

Para vampir semakin ricuh. Mereka terlihat sangat marah. Para menteri mencoba menenangkan mereka namun gagal.

"DIAM!" teriak Leo.

Seketika para vampir diam. Mereka memandang Leo dengan takut. Aula kerajaan berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Aku akan menyelidiki masalah ini. Siapapun yang terlibat akan dihukum berat. Jadi, sampai pelakunya ditemukan, tetaplah tenang dan jaga sikap kalian" kata Leo dingin.

"Nah, karena Pangeran sudah berkata begitu, kalian tidak perlu khawatir dan tetaplah beraktivitas seperti biasa" kata N meredakan suasana mencekam yang ditimbulkan oleh Leo.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing" lanjut Ken.

Setelah semua vampir pergi, Hyuk mengatakan bahwa Dia tidak mendapatkan informasi apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kematian Raja. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Rakyat bangsa vampir tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu.

Leo memutuskan untuk tinggal di istana sampai pagi menjelang. Begitu pun dengan member lainnya. Mereka ingin berada di samping Leo untuk menyemangatinya. Sedingin apapun sikap seseorang, seharusnya ia akan sedih jika orang yang dicintainya meninggal. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Leo. Leo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kesedihan di wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

N dan member lainnya memutuskan untuk mencari Leo karena setelah pertemuan sebelumnya, Leo tidak menampakkan diri. Mereka merasakan keberadaan Leo di ruang istana. Ternyata benar. Mereka melihat Leo sedang duduk sambil memandang sebilah pisau perak yang dipegangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi yang jelas, meskipun ia memandangi pisau itu tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Teriakan Ken kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyung, lepaskan pisau itu" kata Ken sambil berlari panik dan mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Leo kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Lihat kulitmu sampai terbakar" lanjut N khawatir setelah melihat tangan Leo.

Luka di tangan Leo menutup dengan cepat hingga tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali. Ia melihat tangannya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan saja kalau sebilah pisau perak ditemukan di ruang utama, tempat meninggalnya Raja" tanya Ravi.

"Lagi pula tadi kau menyebut "ruangan" sebagai tempat meninggalnya Raja bukan "Ruang utama". Kenapa hyung?" tanya Hyuk.

"Bodoh. Leo hyung ingin menguji apakah ada vampir yang mengetahui apakah ada vampir yang langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Raja dibunuh bahkan sebelum mengetahui tempat kejadian yang sebenarnya dan keberadaan pisau itu di TKP" kata Hongbin menjawab pertanyaan hyuk.

"hoo… begitu ya. Kau pintar hyung" kata hyuk sambil memperlihatkan jempolnya sebagai tanda memuji.

"Ken-ah, tunjukkan padaku apa yang terjadi disini sebelum kita datang" pinta Leo tanpa memandang Ken.

"Kau yakin hyung? Mungkin saja kau akan melihat yang menyakitkan" tanya Ken balik dan hanya dijawab oleh Leo dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Ken menutup matanya. Ia membentuk sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih yang mengelilingi ruang utama. Kemudian semua yang ada di dalamnya bergerak mundur dengan sangat cepat seperti sebuah film yang diputar mundur. Semua benda-benda yang hancur kembali utuh dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian berhenti dan semua kejadian berjalan normal kembali. Leo mencoba memegang prajurit yang berdiri di depannya tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya langsung menembus pundak prajutir tersebut seperti layaknya bayangan. Keberadaan mereka sekarang hanyalah sebagai penonton.

Leo melihat Raja Jung memasuki ruang utama. Sepertinya ayahnya melupakan sesuatu dan kembali untuk mengambilnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang berisi laporan perkembangan kerajaan. Sebelum sempat keluar, tiba-tiba seluruh kaca jendela pecah. Secepat kilat, para pengawal raja datang dan berdiri mengelilinginnya. Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung. Tiga sosok bertopeng masuk melalui jendela kemudian membunuh semua pengawal dengan mudahnya. Tubuh mereka berubah menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Raja Jung" kata sosok bertopeng yang berada di tengah.

"Siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya Raja.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya…" jawab sosok bertopeng yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

"Kami menginginkan nyawamu" lanjut sosok lainnya.

Sosok sebelah kanan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembakkannya ke arah Raja. Raja melompat menghindar. Namun belum sampai menyentuh lantai, Ia diterbangkan oleh hembusan kencang angin yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok bertopeng sebelah kiri. Raja terpental hingga menabrak sebuah rak hingga membuat semua pedang di dalamnya jatuh. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, mereka menyerang Raja bersamaan. Raja mengambil pedangnya dan menghindar. Pertempuran sengit terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Raja berhasil mengalahkan dua sosok bertopeng tersebut.

_Plok plok plok_

"Hebat, hebat. Raja memang harus kuat" kata sosok bertopeng yang tidak ikut menyerang.

Leo dan teman-temannya memandang kejadian dihadapannya dengan serius. Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka berusaha mengidentifikasi identitas ketiga penyerang tersebut.

"Baiklah. Apa kau juga bisa menglahkanku?" lanjut sosok bertopeng tersebut kemudian menyerang Raja.

Sosok bertopeng tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pedang kemudian menyerang Raja. Pertarungan berlangsung tidak seimbang. Sosok bertopeng tersebut terlalu kuat. Beberapa kali Raja terkena sabetan pedang. Ruang utama pun berubah menjadi berantakan dan penuh dengan bekas sabetan pedang. Raja terus bertarung dengan gigih hingga akhirnya Ia berhasil melucuti pedang musuhnya.

Kejadian berikutnya membuat Leo dan yang lainnya terkejut. Raja lengah karena berhasil memojokkan lawannya hingga tanpa sadar, sosok bertopeng tersebut menusuk jantung Raja dengan sebilah pisau perak. Raja merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Hidup dalam kedamaian telah menumpulkan instingmu" kata sosok tersebut dengan nada sinis.

"Si…siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Raja sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"Apakah itu penting bagi vampir yang akan meninggal? Kurasa tidak"

Raja semakin melemah. Satu per satu Ia kehilangan kontrol akan anggota badannya. Kekuatannya secara perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bayangan akan kematian melintas di pikirannya. Sejak dulu, Ia berfikir kehidupannya adalah abadi. Namun ketika kematian mendatanginya, Ia tidak bisa menghindarinya. Hanya ada satu penyesalan yang selalu membayanginya selama 500 tahun ini, yaitu putranya, Jung Taekwoon.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya sosok bertopeng tersebut sambil memegang pisau perak yang menancap di jantung Raja.

N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk berpaling. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat sosok bertopeng itu mengambil hidup Raja. Sedangkan Leo hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Namun kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Raja membuatnya lemas

"Maaf, Leo. Maafkan ayah… karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik… bagimu. Maafkan ayah… karena kau harus… menanggung beban yang berat di pundakmu. Dan juga… Maafkan ayah… karena tidak bisa melindungimu…" kata Raju Jung terbata-bata karena menahan sakit.

"Semoga kau hidup bahagia" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha… pesan kematian yang mengharukan"

Sosok bertopeng tersebut memelintir pisau perak dan mengakhiri keabadian Raja Jung. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Raja berubah menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang. Ken melepaskan kekuatannya. Bayangan kejadian tersebut mulai menghilang dan menampakkan keadaan ruang utama seperti semula. Selama beberapa menit semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Ruang utama menjadi sunyi seketika. N memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Leo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya N tapi Leo tetap bungkam.

Mereka mendekati Leo yang tetap berada di posisinya sama seperti ketika mereka datang ke Ruang Utama. Mereka ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaan Leo. Namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah tatapan kosong Leo.

"Hyung, katakan sesuatu" kata Ken sambil menggoncang-goncong tubuh Leo tapi Ia tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hyuk-ah, baca pikirannya" perintah Ravi.

"Baik" jawab hyuk sambil menyentuh tangan Leo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hongbin penasaran yang dijawab hyuk dengan gelengan.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya."

"Hah? Bagaiman mungkin vampir pembaca pikiran sepertimu tidak bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Ravi tidak percaya.

"Beberapa vampir memiliki kemampuan untuk menutup pikirannya. Ketika hal itu terjadi, bahkan seorang master pembaca pikiran pun mustahil untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya"

"Ayolah, hyung. Katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuat kami khawatir" kata Ken mencoba menyadarkan Leo.

"Leo-ah, dengarkan aku!" kata N sambil berjongkok di depan Leo.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan kesedihanmu dihadapan kami. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakanlah pada kami. Semua hal yang membuatmu resah, semua kesedihanmu, semua amarahmu, juga semua beban yang tanggung, berbagilah dengan kami. Jangan menanggungnya sendirian. Bukankah kita adalah teman?" lanjutnya.

Leo tersadar. Perlahan-lahan tatapan hampanya menghilang. Ia memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Maaf" kata Leo lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata N menenangkan kemudian memeluk Leo.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, hyung" kata Hongbin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Leo kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sae Na berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus walaupun sedang tidak ada kelas. Ia ingin segera bertemu Leo. Begitu mendengar berita tentang kematian Raja vampir dari ayahnya, Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Leo. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaannya dan menghiburnya. Setelah hampir 1 jam menyusuri kampus, ia akhirnya menemukan Leo yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Ia segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Oppa… hosh.. hosh…" panggil Sae Na dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa?" tanya Leo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kudengar dari ayah, Raja… ah maksudku ayahmu…" Sae Na tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata "meninggal" dalam kalimatnya.

"Benar" jawab Leo setelah menyetahui maksud Leo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergilah"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Jadi, aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Aku berpikir, kau pasti juga sedih. Karena itu aku mencarimu"

"Untuk menghiburku?"

Sae Na hanya mengangguk. Ia yakin pipinya sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat tapi apa boleh buat, memang itulah tujuannya datang kesana.

"Mengapa kau peduli sekali kepadaku?"

"Sejak pertemuan kita di ruang musik, kurasa aku mulai penasaran terhadap Leo-oppa. Aku selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentangmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Sae Na malu-malu.

"Leo-oppa, saranghae" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Leo. Ia hanya diam tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Sae Na. Hal itu membuat Sae Na bingung. Ia tidak bisa menebaknya, apakah Leo menerimanya atau malah menolaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Leo tetap bungkam.

"Sudah kuduga akan ditolak. Tidak mungkin penyanyi terkenal sepertimu menyukai gadis biasa sepertiku. Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya" kata Sae Na sambil tertawa hambar dan menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Sebelum aku pergi, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae Na sekali lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leo.

"Begitu, ya. Syukurlah. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Aku juga akan menjaga jarak denganmu. Leo-oppa, selamat ting…"

"Apa kau mau menjadi vampir?" potong Leo.

_To be continued…._

_Author:_

_Akhirnya selesai chapter 4. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek ya? _

_Ditengah-tengah jadi seperti cerita yaoi (T_T). _

_Identitas Leo mulai terbongkar. Kapan ya kekuatan Leo dan N dibongkar? Tunggu ja ya? hehe… _

_Oh ya, Jangan lupa untuk review ya pembac yang budiman_


	5. Chapter 5

Review chapter sebelumnya:

**Dari: ****AprilianyArdeta**

ayah leo dibunuh, tp siapa org bertopeng yg bunuh ayah leo, mgkinkah co misterius yg hampiri leo waktu pertandingan kmarin. leo ditembak, tp rasanya terlalu cepat...

**Author:**

huum ayahnya dibunuh (bisa nebak g sebelumnya klo Leo pangeran Vampir).

'org'? belum tentu si sosok bertopeng itu manusia, vampir ato malah hantu (haha… abaikan yg terakhir).

Soal identitas pembunuh Raja, Aku g bisa bilang sekarang apakah si sosok bertopeng itu adalah cowok berambut pirang di lapangan futsal ato bukan.

Untuk masalah Leo ditembak, aku jg ngerasa itu terlalu cpat, tp kmarin q g dapat ide lain buat lanjutannya. Jdix gtu deh..

Aku dah g sbar pngen segera bongkar kekuatan Leo. Tp sebelum itu harus bongkar kekuatan N dulu. Kira-kira kejadiannya gimana y? (bingung).

**Dari: Kim Kyunna**

chingu, bagus ff nya. nanti tag nae nya di fb name nya KIM KYUNNA

**Author:**

Makasih kim kyunna. Aku juga senang klo pembaca menyukai ceritaku.

Ok! Nanti q tag deh. Ditunggu ja y?(^_^)

**Dari: Dima Choi**

jgn pendek" dong..  
aku jd tambah penasaran bgt karena terlalu singkat..  
but ditunggu next chapt nya...

**Author:**

Q nulisnya sampai 10 hal A4 dan masih dibilang pendek? (shock) Klo q lgi bnyak ide q perpanjang deh tp g janji ya..

Bgus deh klo pembaca merasa pnasaran dg lnjutan critax. Emang itu tujuanku… hehehe…

_Sebuah padang rumput membentang luas di sebuah kota terpencil di Korea. Tanaman tumbuh subur dan asri. Di salah satu sisi, tumbuh berbagai macam jenis bunga. Langit tampak bersih tanpa ada satupun awan yang melintas. Sinar matahari pagi menambah kesejukan tempat itu, membuat siapapun yang berada disana akan merasakan kedamaian. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang tempat itu. Itulah mengapa udara masih bersih tanpa adanya pencemaran dari asap pabrik maupun kendaraan._

_Di salah satu sisi padang rumput, Leo tengah berdiri sambil memandang sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah padang rumput. Sesekali seorang anak menjahili anak lainnya. Mereka tampak gembira terlihat dari tawanya yang lepas seorang-olah tanpa beban. Leo mengamati mereka sambil bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia merasa sedikit iri kepada mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan gembira? Sedangkan Ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Ia bahkan sudah lupa, untuk apa Ia hidup. Kehidupannya selama 500 tahun belakangan sangat membosankan. Hal yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang._

_Leo melihat kembali arlojinya. Sudah 15 menit lewat dari waktu perjanjian. Ia menghembuskan napas bosan. Inilah hal yang paling tidak disukainya, yaitu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menunggu._

_"__Jika mendesah seperti itu, langit bisa runtuh" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya._

_"__Telat 15 menit 30 detik" kata Leo sambil melihat arlojinya._

_"__Detail sekali, sampai detik segala"_

_"__Kalau kau meminta untuk bertemu, seharusnya kau tida terlambat, ayah"_

_"__Hahaha… maaf… maaf… Selalu dingin seperti biasanya. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku"_

_"__Bukan hal yang penting"_

_"__Begitu, jika terjadi sesuatu, ceritakan saja pada ayah atau teman-temanmu. Jangan menanggungnya sendiri"_

_"__Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjut Raja Jung kemudian karena Leo tidak juga merespon._

_"__Tanpa bertanya pun, bukannya ayah sudah tahu dari laporan yang diberikan N dan yang lainnya"_

_"__Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Lagipula aku memilih mereka bukan hanya sebagai bodyguardmu tetapi juga sebagai sahabat"_

_"__Daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, bukankah lebih baik ayah fokus untuk menjaga Perjanjian Jeju?"_

_"__Perjanjian Jeju, ya? Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan rakyat agar mematuhi perjanjian itu. Tapi masih jauh dari yang kuharapkan."_

_"__Memangnya apa yang ayah inginkan?"_

_"__Aku ingin agar bangsa kita bisa hidup berdampingan dalam damai dengan manusia"_

_"__Kenapa ayah menginginkan perdamaian dengan manusia? Padahal bangsa kita lebih unggul. Kita kuat dan abadi."_

_"__Taekwoon-ah. Vampir sebenarnya adalah bangsa yang lemah. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya manusia tapi manusia bisa hidup walaupun tanpa ada kita"_

_Mendengar jawaban Raja Jung, Leo sadar bahwa ayahnya benar-benar tipe vampir yang baik dan menyukai perdamaian. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi Raja yang bijak. Ia merasa bangga terhadap ayahnya._

_"__Tapi, Aku rasa itu akan sulit. Bahkan dengan adanya perjanjian itu dan genjatan senjata sudah dilakukan, tetap tidak mampu menghilangkan kebencian diantara kita" lanjut Raja Jung._

_Untuk beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing._

_"__Jadi apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" tanya Leo memecahkan kesunyian._

_"__Dalam waktu dekat ini, ayah berencana akan menobatkanmu sebagai Raja baru" jawab Raja._

_"__Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menjadi Raja. Merepotkan saja"_

_"__Tapi hanya kaulah satu-satunya keturunanku, yang mewarisi darah keturunan bangsawan kerajaan. Lagipula ayah hanya bisa mempercayakan keselamatan bangsa kita kepadamu"_

_"__Serahkan saja pada yang lebih berminat. Peranku adalah tetap berada di garis depan dalam medan pertempuran"_

_Leo melihat jam arlojinya lagi. _

_"__Aku harus pergi" lanjutnya_

_"__Latihan untuk album barumu…?"_

_"__Ya"_

_"__Berjuanglah. Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan datang, kan?"_

_"__Entahlah, mungkin tidak"_

_"__Ayolah, Taekwoon. Ulang tahun hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun"_

_"__Akan kupikirkan"_

Leo kembali teringat dengan pertemuan dengan Raja Jung di hari yang sama ketika Ia dan teman-temannya bertemu Sae Na. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia seharusnya tidak bersikap dingin pada ayahnya saat itu, tidak menolak permintaannya, juga seharusnya Ia selalu berada disampingnya.

Ketika tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang gadis datang menghampirinya sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Oppa… hosh.. hosh…" panggil Sae Na dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa?" tanya Leo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kudengar dari ayah, Raja… ah maksudku ayahmu…" Sae Na tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata "meninggal" dalam kalimatnya.

"Benar" jawab Leo setelah menyetahui maksud Leo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergilah"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Jadi, aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Aku berpikir, kau pasti juga sedih. Karena itu aku mencarimu"

"Untuk menghiburku?"

Sae Na hanya mengangguk. Ia yakin pipinya sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat tapi apa boleh buat, memang itulah tujuannya datang kesana.

"Mengapa kau peduli sekali kepadaku?"

"Sejak pertemuan kita di ruang musik, kurasa aku mulai penasaran terhadap Leo-oppa. Aku selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentangmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Sae Na malu-malu.

"Leo-oppa, saranghae" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Leo. Ia hanya diam tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Sae Na. Hal itu membuat Sae Na bingung. Ia tidak bisa menebaknya, apakah Leo menerimanya atau malah menolaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Leo tetap bungkam.

"Sudah kuduga akan ditolak. Tidak mungkin penyanyi terkenal sepertimu menyukai gadis biasa sepertiku. Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya" kata Sae Na sambil tertawa hambar dan menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Sebelum aku pergi, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae Na sekali lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leo.

"Begitu, ya. Syukurlah. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Aku juga akan menjaga jarak denganmu. Leo-oppa, selamat ting…"

"Apa kau mau menjadi vampir?" potong Leo.

_"__Vampir? Apa aku salah dengar? Dia baru saja mengatakan vampir?" _pikir Sae Na.

"Apa?" tanya Sae Na memastikan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi monster penghisap darah sepetiku?"

"Tapi, bukankah merubah manusia menjadi vampir itu dilarang?"

"Itu tidak penting bagiku"

"Tapi itu melanggar perjanjian Jeju dan akan memicu peperangan antara bangsa manusia dan vampir"

"Yang aku tanyakan, kau mau atau tidak?"

Sae Na terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menjadi vampir sama sekali diluar pikirannya.

"Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, maka buanglah sisi manusiamu dan bergabunglah dengan bangsa vampir"

"Tapi bukankah manusia dan vampir diperbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan dan hidup bersama?"

"Lalu, apakah yang kau maksud dengan 'cinta' itu adalah hidup bersama denganku sampai akhir hayatmu dan akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian? Membiarkanku kesepian dalam keabadian"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Leo menutup buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Sae Na dengan serius.

"Bagi kami, kalian para manusia hanyalah makhluk yang cepat berlalu. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak aku melihat kematian manusia hingga aku merasa hal itu hanyalah sebuah peristiwa yang tidak berarti sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati kehidupan singkat itu. Meraih impian, memiliki teman, hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai dan kemudian meninggal. Karena kehidupan yang singkat, kalian tidak akan menderita cukup lama. Kalian dengan mudah melupakannya."

Leo diam sejenak. Ia teringat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam dengan kebahagian yang singkat. Sae Na memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara karena merasa sepertinya Leo akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas Peperangan Jeju 500 tahun lalu seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana perjuangan kami, berapa banyak bangsaku yang gugur, juga bagaimana kalian, para hunter memburu kami. Hanya karena makanan kami adalah darah manusia, lalu kalian menganggap bahwa kami tidak pantas untuk hidup. Tapi menyalahkan kalian yang hidup sekarang dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian 500 tahun lalu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibenarkan. Raja juga sudah bekerja keras untuk mendamaikan manusia dan vampir. Selama bangsa vampir juga tidak keberatan dengan perjanjian itu, maka aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang dapat merusaknya. Karena itulah…"

Sae Na merasa senang karena Ia merasa Leo akan menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Karena itulah…" kata Sae Na mengulang kata-kata Leo dengan tidak sabar.

"Lupakan saja perasaanmu dan menjauhlah dariku"

Kata-kata Leo bagaikan petir di siang hari. Hal itu sangat menyakiti Sae Na. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa sulit bernapas. Bersamaan dengan penolakan Leo, Ia merasa dunia seolah-olah runtuh dan menimpanya. Air matanya juga ingin menetes tapi Ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya tidak didepan Leo sekarang.

Tiba-tiba N datang sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang serius.

"Leo-ya. Hosh…hosh Akhirnya aku menemukanmu hosh…hosh…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sae Na?" tanya N penasaran.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa" kata Sae Na malu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasanya yang sebenarnya.

"Begitu. Gawat Leo, para menteri sedang mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan Raja yang baru"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau cuek begitu sih? Padahal masih ada kau tapi mereka malah mengadakan pemilihan Raja"

"Maaf, N-oppa. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja sebagai pangeran vampir, hanya dia yang pantas menggantikan Raja"

"Ayo, kita hentikan mereka!" kata N kepada Leo.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi Raja"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, ayo cepat"

N menggandeng tangan Leo secara paksa. Tapi sebelum sempat meninggalkan taman, mereka merasakan pancaran energi yang cukup banyak mendekat dengan cepat, pancaran energi permusuhan. Kemudian pancaran energi itu menyebar ke segala penjuru dan dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba puluhan anak panah meluncur ke arah mereka. N bersiap di depan Leo, melindunginya dengan kekuatannya. N membakar habis semua anak panah itu hingga menjadi debu. Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah 10 vampir yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Mereka berbaris mengelilingi Leo, Sae Na dan N.

"Hoo… ternyata ada manusia disini" kata salah seorang vampir.

"Menggelikan. Pangeran vampir dan manusia"

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya N.

"Serahkan pangeran kepada kami" kata vampir lainnya.

"Dengan begitu kami akan membiarkan kau dan gadis manusia itu hidup" ancam vampir lainnya.

"Jika tidak, maka jangan salahkan kami jika kami membunuhmu" anca vampir lainnya.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkanku" kata N marah.

N melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu. Ia mengeluarkan api yang cukurp besar dan menyerang vampir di depannya. Vampir tersebut terbakar dan dalam sekejab berubah menjadi debu. Dua vampir lainnya menyerang N namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Ia melompat kemudian memegang kapala vampir tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Api keluar dari tangannya dan membakar dua vampir tersebut.

Melihat N dapat dengan mudahnya mengalahkan 3 vampir hanya dalam hitungan detik, membuat vampir lainnya menjadi geram. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyerang Sae Na karena menganggap dia adalah gadis yang lemah. Dua vampir menyerangnya sekaligus, namun dapat diatasi dengan mudah olehnya. Ketika Ia akan melancarkan serangan balasan, kedua vampir tersebut sudah dibakar oleh N.

_"__Jadi inikah kekuatan vampir kelas bangsawan?"_ kata Sae Na dalam hati sambil memandang takjub kekuatan N.

Karena terlalu memperhatikan pertempuran N, Sae Na tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu vampir mengincarnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindari serangannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Sae Na menutup matanya karena takut.

_Crassh…_

Suara tebasan pedang terdengar. Vampir tersebut pasti sudah berhasil melukainya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sae Na tetap menutup matanya. Ia merasa takut. Namun Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kenapa Ia tidak merasakan sakit? Ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya Dia ketika melihat Leo tengah berdiri di depannya sambil menahan pedang vampi yang menyerangnya. Darah segar mengucur dari tangannya. Leo merebut dan kemudian membuang pedang itu.

"Oppa?" Panggil Sae Na dengan heran. Namun Leo tidak menjawab.

Leo menatap tajam vampir dihadapannya seolah-olah Ia dapat membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Leo mengeluarkan pancaran energi yang samar dan berencana menyerangnya. Namun sebelum Ia sempat menjalankan rencananya, N terlebih dahulu sudah membakar vampir di hadapannya. Selain itu N juga sudah mengalahkan vampir-vampir lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu turun tangan, Leo. Serahkan saja padaku"

Leo membatalkan serangannya. Pancaran energinya pun perlahan menghilang. Sedangkan Sae Na, Dia merasa heran dengan tindakan Leo yang melindunginya dari vampir-vampir itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak N.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Sae Na kepada Leo.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Aku ingin tahu. Bukankah Leo-oppa tidak menyukaiku? Lalu mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Apa aku menyukai seseorang, jika aku melindunginya?"

"Memang tidak"

"Lagipula bukan alasan yang penting"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak mau jika para hunter menyalahkanku karena tidak melindungimu padahal aku bisa. Puas?"

"Ravi-ah. kami sudah siap. Segera transfer kami kesana" kata N kepada Ravi melalui handphone.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sebuah portal di dekat mereka. Leo memasuki portal tersebut kemudian diikuti oleh N. Perlahan-lahan portal tersebut semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

Di istana vampir, kedatangan Leo dan N disambut oleh Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk. Mereka berada di ruang pertemuan istana. Ruang tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh para menteri kerajaan. Kedatangan Leo yang tidak terduga, membuat para menteri terkejut. Namun mereka segera menguasai diri dan menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran" kata para menteri sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

"Kudengar kalian sedang mengadakan pemilihan calon Raja, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Leo.

"Ba..bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Tidak penting dari mana kami tahu" jawab ken.

"Bukankah tindakan kalian ini, tidak pantas?" tanya Ravi.

"Mengadakan pemilihan Raja tanpa mengikutsertakan keluarga kerajaan adalah bentuk penghianatan." Tambah N.

"Apa kalian ingin dihukum mati?" tambah Hongbin.

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas menggantikan Raja selain dirimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya vampir yang tersisah yang mewarisi darah kerajaan" kata N.

"Bagaimana mungkin vampir pergi dengan seenaknya dan melepas tanggung jawab sebagai penerus kerajaan, bisa menjadi Raja?" kata penasihat kerajaan membela diri.

"Lagipula Pangeran selalu hidup di luar istana. Ia bahkan tidak menerima pembelajaran untuk menjadi Raja" lanjut menteri lainnya.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkan vampir seperti itu menjadi Raja" tambah menteri lainnya.

"Meskipun pangeran adalah darah murni" tambah menteri lainnya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian bicara seperti itu" kata Ken marah.

"Kalian telah menghina anggota kerajaan" lanjut Ravi.

"Jujur saja, Aku sama sekali tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya dan aku tidak tertarik" kata Leo menengahi.

"Hyung, tapi kau kan…" protes Ken.

Leo tidak memperdulikan protes teman-temannya. Ia tetap berbicara dengan para menteri.

"Tidak masalah siapa yang menjadi Raja, tapi ingatlah satu hal" ancam Leo.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Semuanya terdiam. Mereka penasaran dengan kata-kata Leo selanjutnya.

"Jika kalian mengacaukan kehidupan bangsa vampir, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Kalau begitu, siapapun yang kami pilih, anda tidak akan keberatan?"

"Siapa yang akan kalian calonkan?"

"Cha Hakyeon"

"APA?" teriak semua member VIXX kecuali Leo.

"Vampir kelas atas yang tingkatannya dibawah darah murni" lanjut penasihat kerajaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya menteri lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus aku?" protes N

"Selain karena status vampir anda, juga karena pengalaman anda dalam memimpin. Terbukti anda terpilih sebagai leader VIXX" jawab menteri.

"Tapi kan…"

"Bagaimana pangeran? Apa anda setuju?" tanya penasihat kerajaan.

Leo memandang N sejenak. Kemudian kembali manatap para menteri.

"Tidak masalah"

"Yah, Leo. Kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya?" protes N.

"Maaf pangeran, diluar ada beberapa hunter yang ingin bertemu anda" kata pengawal kerajaan menginterupsi.

"Baiklah suruh mereka masuk" jawab Leo.

"Hunter? Untuk apa mereka kemari?" tanya penasihat kerajaan.

"Aku yang memanggilnya"

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah 3 orang hunter. Salah satu diantaranya adalah ayah Sae Na, Han Wonri. Dua yang lainnya adalah kaki tangannya. Leo mempersilahkan mereka duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Langsung saja, kenapa kau memanggil kami" kata Wonri.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil pangeran vampir dengan sebutan kau" protes Hyuk.

"Dia mungkin pangeran bagi bangsa vampir, tapi bukan kami" kata Wonri.

"Apa…." Kata hyuk geram.

"Tidak apa-apa hyuk" kata Leo menenangkan.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian" lanjutnya.

"Katakanlah. Jika kami sanggup, akan kami bantu."

"Bisakah kalian menyelidiki pisau ini?" tanya Leo sambil menyerahkan pisau perak kepada Wonri.

"Apa kau ingin tahu siapa pemiliknya?"

"Semuanya. Selidiki semua yang berhubungan dengan pisau itu"

"Memang ada apa dengan pisau ini?"

"Itu adalah pisau yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh Raja" jawab N.

"Apa?" teriak para menteri dan hunter.

"Tapi, kami yakin tidak menemukan apa pun ketika memeriksa ruang utama saat itu" kata penasihat tidak percaya.

"Pisau itu terutup oleh reruntuhan tiang" jawab Ken.

"Apakah kau mencurigai kami?" tanya Wonri.

"Untuk saat ini tidak" jawab Leo.

"Kami akan menyelediki bangsa vampir. Jadi kami minta kalian menyelidiki para hunter atau siapapun manusia yang terlibat dalam kematian Raja" tambah Ravi.

"Karena perak, hanya dapat diperoleh dari kalian, para manusia" tambah Hongbin.

"Aku akan menghukum siapapun yang terlibat, meskipun pelakunya adalah vampir tingkat atas. Tapi…" kata Leo.

Tiba-tiba pancaran energi yang kuat muncul. Energi itu bertambah kuat dan kuat dengan cepat. Kekuatannya mampu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu merinding. Energi itu berasal dari Leo dan mereka semua mengetahuinya.

_Wushh…_

Seluruh ruang pertemuan diselimuti oleh es dengan cepat, membekukan apapun yang dilaluinya. Meja, kursi, tembok, dan perabotan lainnya telah membeku. Namun pancaran energi Leo tidak berhenti, bahkan semakin kuat.

"Jika ada satu saja manusia yang terlibat dalam insiden pembunuhan Raja…" lanjut Leo dengan nada tegas dan tatapan mata sedingin es yang dikeluarkannya.

_Prang…._

"Kyaa,,," teriak mereka karena kaget.

Kaca jendela ruang pertemuan pecah karena tidak mampu menahan kekuatan Leo. Semua terdiam. Mereka merasa takut, begitu juga dengan teman-teman Leo. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Leo marah.

"Akan kupastikan kali ini, semua bangsa manusia akan mati ditanganku" lanjut Leo mengancam.

_to be continued..._

_Author:_

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5_

_Akhirnya terbongkar sudah kekuatan mereka._

_Leo: es, N: Api, Ken: penglihatan, Ravi: teleportasi, Hongbin: gravitasi dan Hyuk: pembaca pikiran_

_Apa sesuai dengan tebakan kalian? Atau malah g bisa nebak? Hehehe…_

_Jangan bosan-bosan baca fanfic pertamaku ini ya? juga jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

_Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih._


	6. Chapter 6

_Review chapter sebelumnya_

**_AprilianyArdeta_**

_Ini review kamu yg kedua, y? makasih banget udah baca dan sempetin review. Bener banget. Sifat Leo seperti es. Dingin seperti suhu es, tangguh seperti bongkahan es yg besar tapi juga rapuh seperti bongkahan es tipis yg mudah pecah (tapi es bukanlah satu2nya kekuatan Leo loh. Hehehe…) soal Leo dan Sae Na, aku menganggapnya perbedaan adalah ujian terbesar bagi mereka. Ketika satu makhluk diciptakan sebagai predator makhluk lainnya (vampir adalah predator bagi manusia), akankah cinta yang menang ataukah status vampirnya yang menang. Walau bagaimana pun, yg satu adalah immortal dan yang lain adalah mortal._

**_Dima choi_**

_Makasih udah baca dan sering meninggalkan jejak review. _

_Kenapa dengan Leo-oppa? Apa karakternya terlalu mengejutkan? Hehehe…_

**_Rinta_**

_Makasih udah baca dan review. Aku senang banget klo pembaca suka dengan ceritaku. Soal Leo, q emang sengaja bikin dia punya 2 kepribadian (tapi bukan kepribadian ganda). Ketika dia bertindak sebagai jung taekwoon, hanya jung taekwoon, dia adalah sosok vampir yang baik hati dan lembut. Tapi ketika bertindak sebagai pangeran vampir, ia akan membuang perasaannya dan bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghukum siapapun vampir yang melanggar aturan dan tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu ketentraman bangsanya._

_Baiklah ini dia chapter 6, selamat membaca…. (^_^)_

Pancaran energi Leo semakin lama semakin kuat. Kaca jendela ruang pertemuan bergetar menahan tekanan energi tersebut meskipun sudah terlapisi dengan es. Semakin lama energinya semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya kaca tidak mampu lagi bertahan dan pecah. Pecahan-pecahannya terlempar kesegala arah bahkan himpir mengenai semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka semua kaget. Hanya dari pancaran energi saja, dapat berakibat seperti ini. Matanya bahkan tidak berubah menjadi merah. Bagaimana jika Leo benar-benar menunjukkan kekuatannya? Seberapa dahsyat kekuatan vampirnya.

"Jika ada satu saja manusia yang terlibat dalam insiden ini(kematian Raja), maka akan kupastikan kali ini, semua bangsa manusia akan mati ditanganku" ancam Leo.

Leo menatap tajam semua yang hadir di ruang pertemuan itu. Tatapan matanya yang dingin menggambarkan bahwa Ia mampu membunuh siapapun pembunuh Raja tanpa rasa bersalah. Beberapa detik kemudian tatapan matanya kembali datar. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti anggota VIXX yang lainnya.

_"__Bahkan setelah 500 tahun, Dia masih tetaplah vampir darah murni terkuat" _batin Wonri.

Sebelum keluar, N berkata kepada para menteri kerajaan

"Setelah melihat kekuatannya, apa kalian masih tidak akan menjadikanya Raja?"

Para menteri hanya bungkam.

"Lihat! Mereka bahkan terlihat takut" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah ketiga hunter yang datang.

Keesokan harinya, Leo dan mahasiswa lainnya yang tergabung dalam Organisasi pecinta alam mengadakan _camping_ di sebuah hutan kecil. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah tiba di lokasi. Leo, Ravi dan beberapa mahasiswi sedang sibuk memasak untuk semua anggota. Leo sedang sibuk membakar daging dengan _skill _yang tidak diragukan lagi. Sedangkan Ravi membuat sup sayuran dan mahasiswi lainnya. Sae Na, Sun Guk dan beberapa mahasiswa lain sedang mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun. N, Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya mendirikan tenda untuk tempat mereka beristirahat. Tenda didirikan membentuk lingkaran. Di tengah-tengahnya akan diletakkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun.

"Haah… kenapa seorang bangsawan sepertiku harus mendirikan tenda di tengah hutan begini?" keluh N.

"Jangan cuma mengeluh saja, Hyung. Nanti tendamu tidak akan pernah berdiri" kata Hyuk.

"Kalau kau memang begitu semangat, kenapa tidak membantuku?" protes N.

"Itu, kan tendamu bersama Leo-hyung dan Ken-hyung. Jadi kau harus mendirikan sendiri bersama mereka." Kata Hongbin.

"Lihat, Ken-hyung saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa" tambah Hyuk.

"Itu karena aku suka _camping_. Aku jadi bersemangat!" kata Ken dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengurus benda bodoh ini" kata N sambil membuang pasak yang belum Ia pasang.

"Mana bisa begitu, hyung. Itu tidak adil" protes Ken.

"Yeah… sudah selesai!" kata Hongbin dan hyuk bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin! Cepat sekali"

"Makanya lakukanlah dengan serius, hyung" kata Ken.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada tenda menyebalkan ini, Hongbin? Dengan kekuatanmu pasti akan lebih mudah. Aku tidak perlu repot lagi" kata N.

"Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak, hyung. Mana mungkin aku menunjukkan kekuatanku di depan manusia biasa. Bisa-bisa keberadaan bangsa kita akan diketahui publik" kata Hongbin.

"Jangan mengeluh saja dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu" kata Leo menginterupsi. Ia datang dengan membawa daging yang sudah masak.

"Wah, baunya enak sekali. Kau memang pintar, hyung" kata Ken.

"Hn"

Selama 2 jam bekerja, akhirnya semuanya selesai. Kemudian mereka mengadakan berbagai macam permainan yang menyenangkan. Hingga tibalah salah satu acara puncaknya, yaitu penjelajahan malam. VIXX berangkat pertama kali. Kemudian disusul dengan kelompok Sae Na dan kelompok Sun Guk. Mereka pergi menyusuri hutan dengan hanya berbekal peta dan senter. Mereka harus mengikuti rute dan kembali ke tempat perkemahan. Dua jam kemudian mereka tiba dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang senang dan juga ada yang ketakutan sampai wajahnya pucat. Ketua organisasi pecinta alam mengecek kelengkapan anggotanya dan menyuruh mereka bersantai sambil bernyanyi dan menikmati api unggun.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya, Leo duduk dengan santai di depan tendanya. Kemudian telinga vampirnya mendengar suara ketuanya yang sedang bicara dengan Sun Guk. Dari pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya ada seorang mahasiswa yang tersesat. Karena penasaran, Leo memfokuskan pendengarannya pada percakapan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang? Bukankah kalian satu kelompok dengan dia?" tanya Sun Guk cemas.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Tadi kami sangat ketakutan, jadi kami berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ketika kami tiba disini, dia sudah tidak ada?"

"Apa kalian tidak melihat dia? Kalian kan yang berperan sebagai hantu" tanya ketua.

"Kami juga tidak melihatnya. Setelah gadis-gadis ini lari ketakutan, kelompok lain datang, jadi perhatian kami teralihkan kepada kelompok itu"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengetahui keberadaan Sae Na" kata Sun Guk marah.

_"__Sae Na menghilang? Gadis buta arah itu pasti tersesat. Bodoh!"_ pikir Leo setelah mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Tenanglah Sun Guk." Kata ketua sambil menepuk punggung Sun Guk.

"Kumpulkan semua mahasiswa dan kita akan mencarinya" lanjut ketua.

Di saat yang sama, di suatu tempat di tengah hutan, Sae Na sedang kebingungan mencari jalan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Ia kembali ketempat yang sama. Selain itu, Ia tidak membawa senter sedangkan _handphone_nya tertinggal di tenda. Tanpa penerangan apapun, Ia tidak bisa melihat tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh panitia. Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan. Kakinya sudah mati rasa. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sambil mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu ini dimana? Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" gumam Sae Na khawatir.

Belum selesai penderitaannya, datang lagi masalah lain. Ia merasakan sebuah energi jahat mendekat. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bayangan hitam. Semakin lama, semakin banyak. Kemudia bayangan-banyangan tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok mayat hidup atau zombie. Sae Na segera berdiri dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikannya senjata untuk melawan mereka. Ia mengambil sebuah batu dan melempar kearah salah satu zombie. Lemparan tersebut memutuskan kepalanya namun zombie tersebut masih tetap berjalan. Sae Na mengambil beberapa batu lagi dan menghancurkan tubuh zombie tadi menjadi berkeping-keping. Kemudian potongan tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap dan muncul zombie lagi dengan jumlah dua kali lipat.

"Haha…Aku punya firasat buruk" kata Sae Na sambil tertawa hambar melihat para zombie itu yang jumlahnya terus bertambah.

_Di tempat lain…._

"Kita akan mencari Sae Na dengan berkelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Jika kalian menemukan Sae Na tempakkan pistol asap ini dan kita akan berkumpul disana" kata Ketua memberikan intruksi sambil memperlihatkan pistol asap.

Semua mahasiswa berkumpul mengitarinya sambil mendengarkan intruksi ketuanya dengan serius.

"Karena ini sudah malam, kemungkinan akan ada binatang liar yang berkeliaran. Jika itu terjadi, segera nyalakan obor. Baiklah kita berangkat dan berhati-hatilah" Lanjutnya.

Semua mahasiswa bubar dan mulai berpencar mencari Sae Na, termasuk juga VIXX. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, N menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, dimana Leo?" tanya N

"Benar juga. Bukankah tadi ada di sampingmu hyung?" jawab Ken.

"Kemana dia pergi disaat seperti ini?" tanya Ravi.

Di tengah hutan, Leo bergerak dengan kecepatan yang di luar batas manusia. Dia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya sambil mencari jejak Sae Na. semua panca inderanya, mulai dari penglihatan, pendengaran, hingga penciuman Ia kerahkan untuk melacaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia mencium bau darah. Ia berhenti dan memeriksanya. Darah itu menempel di atas daun-daun yang gugur.

_"__Ini adalah Sae Na" _pikir Leo.

Leo mengikuti kemana arah tetesan darah itu. Leo mengedarkan pandangannya. Darah itu menuju ke dalam hutan yang lebih dalam. Disana ada sebuah papan tanda yang bertuliskan "Dilarang Masuk. Area Berbahaya"

_"__Dia menuju tempat yang merepotkan"_ kata Leo dalam hati.

Leo hendak menuju area itu, namun sekumpulan serigala liar datang. Mereka tertarik dengan bau darah. Mereka menggeram hendak menyerang Leo.

"Haa… ini akan merepotkan" katanya sambil menghela napas.

_Kyaa…._

Leo mendengar sebuah teriakan yang samar. Itu adalah suara Sae Na. Sepertinya Sae NA berada berkilo-kilo meter di dalam area berbahaya. Ia harus cepat menuju kesana, begitulah pikir Leo.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian. Menyingkirlah!" ancam Leo kepada kawanan serigala sambil mengeluarkan aura yang mengancam, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Di tempat lain, Sae Na tengah berlari menghindari zombie-zombie yang mengejarnya. Ia sudah lelah melawan mereka karena setiap kali ia menghancurkan tubuh mereka, mereka malah melipatgandakan diri. Entah sudah berapa yang dikalahkannya hingga sekarang jumlah mereka sudah beratus-ratus. Zombie-zombie mulai menyebar ke segala arah untuk menutup jalan kaburnya. Akhirnya Ia terkepung. Tak ada jalan baginya.

Para zombie semakin mendekat hendak menyerang Sae Na. Ia sangat menyesal tidak menghiraukan perintah ayahnya untuk meningkatkan staminanya selama ini. Ia hanya fokus pada ketepatan dalam menembak. Buktinya baru sebentar saja berlari, Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Beberapa zombie mengunci gerakannya dengan memegangi kaki dan tangannya. Kemudian zombie yang lain hendak menyerang Sae Na.

"Kyaa…." Teriak Sae Na

Sae Na menyerang vampir di depannya dengan kepalanya. Vampir tersebut terhuyung ke belakang. Sae Na menendang vampir yang memegangi kakinya hingga pegangan mereka terlepas. Sekarang kedua kakinya telah terbebas. Dia bersalto hingga membuat kedua tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman vampir lain. Dia mendarat di belakang vampir tersebut kemudian meninjunya. Setelah kedua tangan dan kakinya terbebas, Ia berlari. Namun sialnya, karena kakinya terluka, membuatnya tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat dan akhirnya tertangkap lagi.

_Jrasstt…_

Ke lima zombie yang akan menyerang Sae Na berhenti. Jantung mereka ditusuk bongkahan es tajam. Kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi asap hitam dan muncul kembali dengan jumlah 2 kali lipat. Leo melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat di depan Sae Na.

"Jadi, mereka bisa melipatgandakan diri. Sepertinya percuma jika tidak melenyapkan sumbernya" kata Leo entah bicara kepada siapa.

"Oppa?" kata Sae Na heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengharapkan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu. Orang biasanya akan tersesat jika menelurusi hutan sendirian"

_"__Mana mungkin aku tidak senang jika orang yang kucintai datang menyelamatkanku. Tapi kenapa kau datang Oppa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa?"_ batin Sae Na.

"Aku melacak bau dan suaramu" kata Leo sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa tanganmu berdarah? Kau tidak apa-apa, oppa?" tanya Sae Na panik sambil memgang tangan dingin Leo.

"Ini darah kawanan serigala liar yang menyerangku"

"Sykurlah. Aku pikir oppa terluka"

"Apa kau bisa berlari?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

Leo berjongkok di depan Sae Na.

"Naiklah"

"Eh…?"

"Sudah, cepatlah. Sebelum mereka menyerang lagi"

Leo berlari menghindari para zombie yang mengejar sambil menggendong Sae Na. Ia melancarkan serangan dengan melemparkan bongkahan-bongkahan es menutupi jalan agar mereka tidak bisa lewat. Namun mereka berhasil memecahkannya. Sae Na yang melihat serangan Leo tidak berpengaruh, menjadi khawatir. Ia berfikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka tanpa harus menguras tenaga terlalu banyak. Tapi Ia tidak mendapatkan satu pun ide.

"Sial!" umpat Leo.

Berkali-kali Leo menutup jalan mereka namun berkali-kali pula mereka berhasil menghancurkannya. Namun itu cukup untuk memperlambat gerakan mereka. Leo dan Sae Na tiba di sebuah pinggir danau. Karena para zombie tidak lagi terlihat, Ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan Sae Na dan beristirahat disana sambil memulihkan tenaga.

Leo memperhatikan luka Sae Na yang terus mengucurkan darah segar. Lukanya semakin parah karena sebelumnya Sae Na bertarung dengan para zombie. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit. Leo menggores telapak tangannya dengan kukunya yang tajam. Ia kemudian meneteskan darahnya ke luka Sae Na. satu tetes, dua tetes, dan tiga tetes darahnya mengenai luka Sae Na dan dengan cepat luka itu menutup kembali dengan sempurna tanpa meninggalkan goresan. Lukanya sembuh seketika.

"Jadi, darah vampir memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan? Wah hebat!" kata Sae kagum.

"Hm."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita kembali? Apa oppa tahu jalan kembali?"

"Hm"

"Hm itu apa maksudnya? Iya atau tidak?"

"Ya. kau ini cerewet sekali"

Baru sebentar beristirahat, tiba-tiba Leo merasakan energi jahat yang ditujukan ke arahnya namun kemudian menghilang dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, munculnya kawanan zombie yang mengejarnya tadi tapi dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak hingga memenuhui seluruh area danau dan sekitarnya. Kali ini sekitar seribu zombie menyerbu mereka.

"Jumlah mereka semakin banyak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, oppa?" tanya Sae Na namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Leo. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

_"__Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai disini? Apa mereka tertarik dengan bau darah? Tidak mungkin mereka hanyalah mayat hidup yang bahkan tidak memiliki jiwa" _pikir Leo.

Leo menciptakan butiran-butiran es yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Kemudian ia menyatuhkannya menjadi sebuah pedang yang kuat dan tajam.

_"__Jika energi yang kurasakan sebelumnya adalah dalang dibaik zombie-zombie ini? Itu artinya dialah yang melacak bau darah Sae Na"_ pikir Leo.

Leo bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang zombie-zombie itu. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, Ia sudah menumbangkan puluhan zombie. Ia menyerang di titik yang berbeda untuk setiap zombiz dengan tujuan agar menemukan titik kelemahan mereka. Namun hasilnya Nihil. Menusuk jantung dan menebas anggota tubuh pun tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menggandakan diri.

_"__Jika ia tertarik pada darah, berarti pelakunya adalah vampir sepertiku. Ditambah lagi kekuatannya adalah kegelapan. Huh, akan merepotkan"_ pikir Leo

Leo membekukan salah satu zombie kemudian menghancurkannya menjadi butiran-butiran es. Zombie tersebut berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang. Ia memperhatikan tidak ada zombie hasil dari penggandaan yang muncul. Artinya serangannya berhasil.

"Kyaaa….!" Teriak Sae Na saat beberapa zombie mengelilinginya.

Mendengar teriakan Sae Na, Leo membekukan zombie tersebut dan kemudian meledakkannya menjadi butiran-butiran es. Ia dengan sangat cepat berpindah ke depan Sae Na. Kemudian Ia menggendongnya dan melompat ke atas pohon untuk menghindari kerumunan para zombie.

"Walaupun ini akan menguras tenaga, tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain" gumam Leo.

Leo menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi. Ia membentangkan tangan kirinya kemudian berkumpulah butiran-butiran es membentuk sosok serigala besar. Serigala yang terbuat dari es itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan leo, seolah-olah dikendalikan oleh benang tak terlihat. Serigala itu mengaum kemudian berlari menuju kumpulan zombie-zombie. Dalam sekali gerakan, semua yang dilaluinya membeku. Dalam sekejap, semua zombie tersebut beserta area di sekitarnya membeku. Kemudian bersamaan dengan Leo menutup telapak tangannya, es tersebut meledak menjadi butiran es beserta seluruh zombie yang ada di dalamnya.

Setelah serangan tersebut, Leo dan Sae Na melanjutkan perjalanan mencari jalan menuju perkemahan. Beberapa menit berjalan, Leo merasa seluruh badannya lemas. Ia semakin tertinggal di belakang Sae Na. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Samar-samar Ia melihat Sae Na berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

_"__Ada apa dengan ekspresinya itu? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan aku?"_ batin Leo.

Ia mendengar Sae Na memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjawab. Lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan Ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Leo terbangun di malam berikutnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan ranjang king size. Di sebelah ranjang terdapat meja belajar dengan sebuah kursi di depannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah rak yang cukup besar yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam bola sepak dari abad yang berbeda. Mulai dari yang paling tua hingga bola sepak di zaman sekarang. Rupanya ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri di dalam Istana.

Di luar ruangan, Ia mendengar beberapa orang atau tepatnya vampir sedang berbincang-bincang. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi, bukankah kalian, para pengawal pangeran seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" kata seorang vampir wanita memarahi N, Ken, Hongbin, Ravi dan Hyuk.

"Maafkan kami, leo-hyung menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan kami" kata Ken.

"Kami sungguh minta maaf, Yang Mulia. Seharusnya kami mengawasinya 24 jam" lanjut N.

"Haa…h. Apa kalian sudah tahu, siapa yang menyerang pangeran?"

"Belum, Yang Mulia. Ketika kami datang. Kami menemukan Pangeran pingsan. Sepertinya pangeran terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatannya" jawab Hongbin.

"Menurut Sae Na, mereka diserang oleh kawanan zombie yang terbuat dari asap" lanjut Ravi.

"Zombie itu akan terus menggandakan diri setiap kali diserang" tambah hyuk.

"Asap? Kurasa itu bukannya asap, melainkan kegelapan"

"Kegelapan? Apa maksud anda? Apa anda tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya N.

"Ya. Hanya ada satu vampir yang memiliki kekuatan itu dan dia sangat berbahaya." Jawab wakil Raja.

"Haaah.. Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat seperti ini? Kukira dia sudah mati 600 tahun yang lalu. Jika dia benar-benar mengincar pangeran, ini akan gawat" lanjutnya bergumam sendiri.

"Saya tidak mengerti siapa yang anda maksud. Apa dia kuat?" tanya Ken.

"Bukan hanya kuat saja. Tapi benar-benar kuat. Dia termasuk salah satu nenek moyang bangsa Vampir seperti Blue Fire dan hanya Blue Fire juga satu-satunya vampir yang mampu menandinginya"

"Tapi bukannya blue fire sudah meninggal saat peperangan Jeju karena dibunuh hunter?" tanya Hongbin.

"Pokoknya kita harus bersiap untuk menghadapai kemungkinan terburuk" kata Wakil Raja menyudahi pembiaraan.

"Oh ya, dimana gadis itu sekarang?"

"Di dapur. Sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk pangeran"

"Maaf, apa anda mencari saya?" tanya Sae Na yang sudah berada di belakang mereka sambil membawa makanan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu? Makanan manusia? Itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Pangeran bukan manusia, tapi vampir dan aku yakin kau pun juga tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkannya adalah darah" kata Wakil Raja sinis.

"Ma…maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya" kata Sae Na tidak berani menatap wanita di depannya.

"Gampang saja. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan saja darahmu? Kudengar kau juga menyukai pangeran. Jadi bukan masalah, kan berkorban sedikit untuk orang yang kau cintai?"

_Cklek…_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Leo muncul dari balik pintu dengan raut muka kesal. wajahnya yang memang putih, menjadi semakin putih karena pucat. Ia memberikan tatapan dingin kepada wakil Raja memperingatkannya bahwa kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada Sae Na yang masih tetap menunduk. Leo menghela napas.

"Pulanglah" perintahnya kepada Sae Na.

"Eh? Tapi aku…" kata Sae Na sambil menatap Leo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Semua tindakanku adalah keputusanku sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah"

"Tetap saja, oppa terluka karena aku"

"Benar."

"Hah?"

"Kau benar, aku terluka karenamu. Jadi mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dariku"

"Oppa…"

Sae Na tidak mengira kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Leo. Leo menyalahkannya dan Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Tapi mendengar langsung dari orang yang dicintai bahwa dia menyalahkanmu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Lebih tepatnya sangat menyakitkan. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia sulit bernapas, seolah-olah seluruh oksigen di ruangan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Tak dapat ditahan lagi, Ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Ia menangis. Ia kemudian menggigit bibirnya menahan agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Walaupun sebenarnya bagi telinga vampir, isakannya terdengar sangat jelas dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Pulanglah. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini" perintah Leo kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Sae Na tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan mata berair dan penuh kesedihan, Ia terpaku menatap kamar Leo selama beberapa menit.

Keesokan harinya, Kehidupan Sae Na kembali keperti sebelumnya meskipun beberapa temannya menginterogasinya tentang dimana Dia kemarin, bagaimana caranya pulang, dan masih banyak lainnya. Semua berjalan normal seperti kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi belaka. Berangkat pagi untuk latihan memanah, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan juga teman masa kecilnya, Sun Guk.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sae Na duduk di dekat jendela dan melihat kedatangan VIXX yang selalu ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan fans-nya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Hah… untuk apa dia memperhatikan mereka lagi. Setelah ditolak oleh Leo, sekarang apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria itu ataupun grupnya, itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Ia tidak melihat Leo diantara mereka? Apakah dia tidak masuk? Tapi kenapa?

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat bahwa kemarin Leo terlihat sangat pucat ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Apakah sakitnya sangat parah sehingga Ia tidak bisa sekolah? Sae Na mulai gelisah. Kenapa hatinya tidak tenang. Apa yang terjadi dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Ah, Ia harus melupakan Leo.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi Ia tidak juga melihat Leo pergi ke kampus. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir, membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Hari ini Ia harus mengetahui alasannya. Entah itu bertanya pada personil VIXX atau bertanya langsung pada Leo.

Sae Na berhasil menemukan N dan yang lainnya di ruang musik. Dari enkspresi mereka yang tidak terkejut sama sekali, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui alasannya datang kesana. Namun mereka sepertinya tidak mau memberitahunya. Ia memohon dan terus mendesak mereka. usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Dia ada di istana" kata N.

"Istana, kenapa?" tanya Sae Na

"Tidur" jawab Ken.

"Tidur? Lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri" kata Hongbin mengoreksi.

"Tak sadarkan diri? Bagaimana.."

"Leo-hyung tidak pernah mau meminum darah manusia. Karena itulah, Ia tidak bisa memulihkan kekuatannya. Ia menjadi semakin lemah setiap harinya" potong Hyuk.

"Raja memerintahkan kami untuk menjaganya agar Leo-hyung tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatannya" lanjut Ravi

"Tapi ketika menolongmu dari para zombie malam itu, sepertinya Ia telah menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya. Sekarang Ia bagaikan vampir baru yang bahkan tidak bisa bertahan di siang hari" lanjut N.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan siang hari?" tanya Sae Na penasaran.

"Matahari. Sinar matahari membuat kekuatan kami, para vampir melemah. Biasanya vampir baru akan langsung pingsan ketika matahari terbit dan akan sadar kembali ketika matahari terbenam" jawab Ken.

"Ini semua salahku. Jika saja malam itu aku tidak tersesat…Leo-oppa tidak akan…" kata Sae Na lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat menyesal. Apa tidak ada cara untuk membantunya? N melihat Sae Na dengan tatapan iba kemudian berkata.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

"Hyung…." Protes Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk bersamaan.

"Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi…" kata Sae Na

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum matahari terbenam. Kau bisa pergi sebelum dia terbangun. Bagaimana?"

Satu jam kemudian Sae Na dan yang lainnya tiba di depan gerbang istana. Ia berjalan dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara senang karena akan bertemu Leo dan sedih jika seandainya Leo tidak menyukai kedatangannya. Tepat ketika Ia akan membuka pintu depan Istana, sebuah dentuman keras terdengar dari ruangan lantai 4. Ia segera berlari menuju taman Istana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. N dan yang lainnya tiba terlebih dahulu. Mereka menangkap para penjaga istana yang terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya terlempar keluar dengan penuh luka. Mereka menanyakan apa terjadi namun tidak mendapatkan balasan. Para penjaga sudah mati.

Sae Na memandang ke atas. Ia melihat sebuah jendela yang kacanya telah hancur. Tiba-tiba Ia terkejut setelah menyadari ruangan siapa yang hancur. Begitu pula dengan 5 orang di sebelahnya. Kamar Leo. Sedetik kemudian, muncul sosok berpakaian hitam melompat sambil membawa seseorang atau tepatnya vampir yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Leo telah ditangkap olehnya. Ia mendarat tepat didepannya dan VIXX.

"Ternyata keamanan istana tidak sekuat yang kukira. Seharusnya Dia tidak perlu turun tangan malam itu hanya untuk menculik pangeran vampir yang lemah ini" kata sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sae Na.

"Jadi kau adalah bawahan pengguna kekuatan kegelapan?" tanya Hongbin.

"Pengguna kekuatan kegelapan…" ulang Sae Na tidak mengerti.

"Apa tujuan kalian? Kenapa kalian mengincar pangeran?" tanya Ravi.

"Lepaskan pangeran!" teriak Ken.

"Lepaskan dia atau aku akan membakarmu" kata N marah sambil mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"Coba saja jika kalian memang mampu. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hebat kekuatan pengawal pangeran"

N sangat marah. Ia mengeluarkan api yang besar dan mengarahkannya ke sosok berjubah hitam tersebut. Namun serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Sosok tersebut melompat menghindari api N. tiba-tiba Ravi muncul dibelakangnya dengan teleportasi kemudian memukul leher sosok hitam tersebut sehingga menyebabkan Leo yang berada dalam gendongannya terlepas dan jatuh. Hongbin meniadakan gravitasi disekitar tubuh Leo sehingga membuatnya melayang kemudian dengan cepat menariknya ke arahnya. Tak ingin diam saja, Sae Na maju dan menyerang sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi antara Sae Na, N, Ravi, Hongbin dengan sosok misterius itu. Ken membantu mereka dengan memberikan pola serangan yang akan dilakukan sosok tersebut. sedangkan Hyuk menjaga Leo yang masih tertidur.

Setengah jam kemudian Leo tersadar. Ditatapnya hyuk dengan heran. Bagaimana Ia bisa berada di luar istana padahal sebelumnya Ia tidur dikamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Taman istana berantakan. Ada api dimana-mana dan beberapa pohon tumbang. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada Sae Na. Kenapa ia ada disini, begitulah pikir Leo. Ia dan teman-temannya sedang melawan sosok misterius. Tunggu, sosok misterius?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leo kepada Hyuk.

"Dia mencoba menculikmu. Para penjaga dikalahkannya dengan mudah. Untung kami datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, hyung pasti sudah dibawa pergi olehnya"

Tanpa busur dan panahnya, Sae Na tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dibandingkan dengan VIXX, ia adalah yang terlemah. Serangannya tidak mempan sama sekali. Ia mulai kelelahan. Tiba-tiba sosok misterius itu menendangnya dan Ia tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ia terlempar jauh kebelakang namun sebuah tangan dingin menangkapnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Leo berdiri menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbentur dinding.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sae Na.

Leo terkejut namun dengan cepat menguasai diri kembali. Ia sangat heran apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak gadis yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengkhawatirkan orang (vampir) lain, sementara dirinya sendiri hampir saja terbunuh. Sadar dari lamunannya, Leo segera melepaskan Sae Na yang Ia yakin melihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu. Leo menciptakan butiran-butiran es kemudian menggabungkannya menjadi sebilah pedang. Ia akan menyerang sosok misterius itu, namun Sae Na memegang lengannya. Leo menoleh dan menatap gadis itu yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Jangan. N-oppa bilang, kekuatanmu semakin melemah hingga tidak sadarkan diri saat siang hari." Kata Sae Na pelan.

"Kalau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi kali ini, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" tanya Sae Na sambil menatap Leo dengan mata berair.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Aku sangat takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. Kumohon oppa. Biarkan aku saja yang membantu mereka menggantikanmu" lanjut Sae Na memohon.

"Gadis bodoh. Aku tidak selemah itu" kata Leo sambil mengusap rambut Sae Na dengan lembut.

"Tetaplah disini" lanjutnya.

Leo melesat ke arah sosok misterius dan menyerangnya. Kemampuan berpedang Leo sangat hebat hingga membuat musuhnya kewalahan. Semantara itu, Sae Na menghubungi ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Leo terus menyerang dan hingga membuat sosok tersebut terdesak. Musuhnya berusaha melarikan diri dengan bergerak menjauhi Leo. Namun Ia tidak membiarkannya. Leo menciptakan beberapa bongkahan es yang tajam kemudian melemparkannya tepat di depan sosok tersebut, hampir mengenai topengnya. Dengan dibantu oleh Ravi, Leo berada di depannya dalam sekejap hingga membuatnya terkejut. Ia mengluarkan sebilah pisau dan menyerang Leo. Pedang dan pisau berbenturan. Pedang Leo patah dan Ia menusuk perut Leo dengan pisau tersebut. Leo mundur untuk menghindari luka yang fatal.

N dan yang lainnya menyerang untuk mengalihkan perhatian sosok misterius tersebut dari Leo. Sementara Sae Na langsung berlari mendekati Leo karena khawatir. Ia melihat darah segar terus mengucur dari perutnya. Tapi Luka tersebut tidak kunjung menutup bahkan setelah satu menit berlalu. Kecepatan penyembuhannya sangat lambat, membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Semua bongkahan es yang diciptakannya sebelumnya, menghilang menjadi debu es, termasuk juga pedang di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat daripada saat terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae Na khawatir.

"Sial. Pisau perak" rintih Leo.

Di sisi lain, N dan yang lain bertarung dengan sosok misterius dengan sengit. Bahkan dengan mereka berlima, masih belum dapat mengalahkannya. Sosok misterius itu menendang hyuk dan ken secara bergantian hingga membuat mereka terlempar membentur tembok. Karena kuatnya tendangan itu, membuat temboknya roboh dan menimpa mereka.

Ravi menyerang musuh di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya untuk membingungkannya namun semuanya sia-sia. Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut berhasil menusuk paha Ravi, disusul kemudian hongbin. Kini tinggal N yang masih bertahan. Ia menciptakan api yang sangat besar dan membuat hujan api. Sosok tersebut berlari menghindar namun api N mengejarnya. Hingga hujan api berhenti, N hanya berhasil membakar jubahnya.

"Tidak! Hongbin, tarik N-hyung menjauh darinya" kata Ken memperingatkan. Ia mendapat penglihatan yang buruk tentang N.

Hongbin akan menggunakan kekuatannya namun terlambat. Sosok misterius itu sudah berada di depan N kemudian menusuk dada, tepat di sebelah jantungnya. N menjerit kesakitan. Ia terjatuh tapi musuhnya belum juga melepaskan pisau peraknya.

"Bagaimana pangeran? Apa kau akan membiarkan dia mati ditanganku?" ejek sosok misterius tersebut.

Leo marah. Ia menciptakan bongkahan-bongkahan es dan mengarahkannya kepada sosok misterius di depannya. Namun semua serangannya gagal. Semua bongkahan es tersebut diahncurkan dengan mudah. Leo kembali menciptakan serpihan es dan menggabungkannya sebilah pedang. Namun baru berbentuk separuh, pedangnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mencobanya lagi namun hasilnya sama. Pedangnya berubah kembali menjadi serpihan es dan kemudian menghilang.

"Sial" umpat Leo.

"wah… wah… apa kekuatanmu telah menghilang sekarang?" ejek sosok tersebut.

"kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanmu" lanjutnya sambil menekan pisau perak yang menacap di dada N.

"TIDAK! N-HYUNG!" teriak Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk.

"N-OPPA" teriak Sae Na bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, Sae Na" kata Leo kemudian menarik tangan Sae Na hingga membuatnya berada dalam dekapannya.

_Crasshh…_

"Eh?" gumam Sae Na kaget.

"Vampir tetaplah vampir. Akhirnya insting monstermu terbangun juga" kata sosok misterius. Niatnya untuk membunuh N terhenti karena tindakan Leo yang diluar dugaan.

Leo menancapkan taringnya di leher Sae Na dari belakang, menghisap darahnya dengan rakus. Rasa haus yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya meledak tak terkendali. Tangannya memegang bahu Sae Na sedangkan tangan yang lain melingkari pingganya, mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan dan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Rasa darah Sae Na yang memabukkan ditambah dengan insting vampirnya, membuat Leo hampir lepas kendali. Rintihan kesakitan Sae Na, membuatnya tersadar dan kemudian berhenti. Ia melepaskan taringnya dari leher Sae Na.

Sae Na berbalik dan menatap Leo. Ia menjilat darah yang menempel di bibirnya. Matanya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mata seorang vampir. Sorot mata yang dingin dan tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh siapapun yang menentangnya. Namun dibalik itu semua, Sae Na melihat ada kesedihan yang mendalam. Leo menggores tangannya sendiri dengan kukunya kemudian meneteskan darahnya di bekas gigitannya. Luka tersebut sembuh dengan cepat dan tidak berbekas.

_"__Apa kau menyesal?" _tanya Sae Na dalam hati.

Pancaran energi Leo meningkat dengan cepat. Ia menciptakan puluhan bongkahan es dan menyerang sosok misterius. sosok misterius tersebut menarik pisau peraknya dan melompat mundur. Ia menciptakan serpihan-serpihan es di dekat N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk. Dengan cepat serpihan-serpihan tersebut membentuk sebuah alas kemudian menerbangkan mereka. Leo meletakkan mereka di dekatnya dan menghilangkan alasnya. Kemudian ia menyembuhkan semua luka mereka dengan darahnya.

"Tetap disini" kata Leo yang lebih kepada perintah.

Leo berjalan perlahan sambil menciptakan debu-debu es yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Dalam sekejap debu-debu tersebut bergabung dan menciptakan hujan serpihan es yang sangat tajam. Setiap kali serangan dilancarkan, debu-debu es baru terbentuk dan bergabung menjadi serpihan lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga seolah-olah tidak ada habisnya.

Ditengah pertarungannya, sekelompok hunter yang dipimpin oleh wonri tiba. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan taman istana yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan serpihan-serpihan es seperti hutan duri es. Wonri dan Sun Guk lansung mendatangi Sae Na untuk memastikan keadaannya. Sae Na tidak merespon pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terus memegangi lehernya yang tidak sakit sambil memandang Leo. Pancaran energi Leo yang jauh lebih kuat daripada ketika pertemuan terakhirnya, ditambah dengan situasi di tempat itu, membuat Wonri menyadari apa yang terjadi. Leo telah menggigit Sae Na untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan melawan sosk berjubah hitam yang sedang dilawannya sekarang. Tidak hanya Wonri, Sun Guk pun bisa membaca situasinya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

_"__Monster penghisap darah itu, berani sekali dia menggigit Sae Na"_

Leo berhasil membuat sosok misterius tersebut terluka parah. Darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia mengarahkan satu serpihan es ke wajahnya dan memotong topeng sosok misterius.

"Ka…kakek" kata Sae Na terjekut. Sama terkejutnya dengan Wonri.

"Apa? Jadi dia…" kata Leo terkejut setelah mendengar ucapa Sae Na.

"Kakek, apa yang kakek lakukan? Tidak mungkin kakek terlibat dengan pembunuhan Raja vampir, kan?" tanya Sae Na tidak percaya.

Melihat anak dan cucunya mengenalinya, membuatnya melarikan diri. Tentu saja, Leo tidak membiarkannya. Dia melemparkan serpihan es tepat di depan pria tua itu dan membuat berhenti sejenak. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan Leo. Ia berpindah dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap telah berada di depan pria itu. Tatapan dingin dan kejam Leo, membuatnya ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak. Leo mendekat dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali kita bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini"

Leo membuat sebilah pedang es yang ditumbuhkannya dari tangan kirinya hingga menembus jantung pria tua di depannya dan membuatnya meninggal dalam hitungan detik. Leo kemudian mencabut pedangnya yang telah dipenuhi dengan darah kakek Sae Na.

"TIDAK! KAKEK!" teriak Sae Na

_"__Leo, inikah pilihanmu?" _batin N.

Leo menciptakan dinding es pembatas yang sangat besar dan mengelilingi taman istana. Mengurung semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau membunuh kakekku?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan. Aku akan menghukum siapapun yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Raja" jawab Leo dingin.

Leo menciptakan puluhan serpihan es yang kuat. Serpihan-serpihan tersebut melayang di dekatnya dan siap mengarah kepada manusia dihadapannya. Sedangkan para hunter bersiap untuk menghadapi serangannya.

"Karena seorang manusia terlibat, itu artinya kalian telah melanggar perjanjian Jeju. Bersiaplah menerima konsekuensinya"

Wusshh…

Serpihan-serpihan es meluncur dengan cepat. Para hunter bergerak menghindarinya. Namun karena mereka tidak bisa keluar karena dinding es, Leo mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Wanri dan Sun Guk melindungi Sae Na yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Seluruh hunter kecuali Sae Na, Wonri, dan Sun Guk terluka parah. Leo menciptakan serpihan-serpihan es lebih banyak lagi dan menyerang mereka. Pada akhirnya Wonri dan Sun Guk kelelahan. Beberapa serpihan es lolos dari serangan mereka dan tepat mengarah ke Sae Na. Sae Na yang melihatnya pun tidak punya keinginan untuk menghindarinya. Ia berpikir, tidak masalah jika dia mati. Hatinya sudah hancur seolah-olah seluruh dunia telah diambil darinya. Mati di tangan vampir yang dicintainya bukanlah cara mati yang buruk, begitu pikirnya. Ia menutup matanya bersiap menerima kematiannya.

_Wussh…._

Serpihan-serpihan es yang mengarah ke Sae Na mencair. N mengeluarkan apinya dan membakar semua serpihan es yang mengarah pada para hunter.

Sae Na terkejut, ketika membuka matanya Ia tidak melihat serpihan-serpihan es menancap di tubuhnya melainkan N yang sedang berdiri di depannya, menghalau semua serangan Leo. Tindakan N yang melindungi Sae Na membuat Wonri dan juga semua yang ada disana heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, N?" tanya Leo dingin.

"Aku hanya menjaga janjiku padamu" jawab N.

"Hentikan, hyung. Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini" lanjut Ken.

"Minggir"

"Tidak akan. Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya, maka akulah lawanmu" kata N sambil menciptakan puluhan api yang melayang di sekitarnya.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Minggir!"

"Hentikan, hyung. jika tidak, kau pasti akan menyesal nantinya" kata Ken.

"Ken, kau…" kata N heran.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu janji kalian. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, hyung"

"Jangan lupakan kami juga" kata Ravi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka disusul kemudian Hongbin dan Hyuk.

"Walaupun aku tidak sekuat N-hyung, tapi aku juga akan membantu" kata Hongbin.

"Aku tidak ingin, Leo-hyung menderita lebih dari ini" lanjut Hyuk.

"Berani sekali kalian menghalangiku" kata Leo dengan tatapan dingin dan kejam.

Dinding es yang dibuat Leo sebelumnya, berubah menjadi api yang besar. Berbeda dengan api biasa, api tersebut berwarna biru.

"Api…biru…?" gumam N heran.

"Tidak mungkin" lanjur Ravi tidak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan, Leo-hyung adalah…" kata Hongbin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika ini adalah pilihan kalian…" lanjut Leo.

Api biru bermunculan di sekitar Leo kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu di punggungnya dan membentuk sayap api yang besar, indah dan mematikan. Leo mengepakkan sayap apinya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terangkat dan melayang di udara. Ia terbang.

"maka musnahlah bersama bangsa manusia" lanjut Leo.

_"__Ini benar-benar gawat" _batin Ken.

Dalam sekali hentakan sayapnya, Leo menciptakan ratusan bola api dan melesatkan kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. N kembali teringat denga perkataan Leo saat itu.

_"__Hakyeon-ah, jika suatu saat aku melakukan hal yang akan membuatku menyesal, tolong hentikan aku. Tidak peduli apapun yang kukatakan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun situasinya, kau harus membuatku berhenti. Jika perlu kau bisa membunuhku. Berjanjilah padaku, hakyeon-ah"_

_To be continued…_

_Yah….selesai juga. Mian, semua. Agak lama updatenya. Lagi banyak tgs yg harus diselesaikan._

_Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini aku bikin agak panjang. Semoga kalian suka._

_Setelah baca chapter ini, kalian pasti tahu kan, siapa sebenarnya Leo. Gimana? Apa kalian terkejut atau dah bisa nebak sejak awal? Baiklah pertanyaan untuk chapter ini (si author kebanyakan tanya nih). Siapa yang sudah mengetahui identitas asli Leo bahkan sebelum dia menunjukkan kekuatannya?_

_Cukup sampai disini saja basa-basi author. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (^_^)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Review chapter sebelumnya:_

**_Rinta:_**

_Huum, Leo adalah Blue Fire. Dia adalah salah satu vampir generasi pertama. Kira-kira berapa umurnya y? Hehehe… Leo-oppa dah tua #Plak_

**_AprilianyArdeta:_**

_Leo slah satu vampir terkuat. Seperti yang dikatakan wakil Ratu di chapter 5, hanya vampir dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang mampu menandinginya. Mereka berdua seperti musuh abadi._

**_KarinaWidya:_**

_Untuk ketiga sarannya, ni jawabanku_

_1.__Lebih baik g pakai kata "hanya" y? kenapa? Apa kerannya ganjil? Oke… oke…_

_2.__Kata "banget" sebaiknya diganti "sekali" ya? ok. Mkasih srannya._

_3.__Soal dialog "Jung Leo kau jangan makan lagi!", emang kurang detail penjelasannya. Sebenarnya itu kebiasaan Leo (di dunia nyata). Dia sering makan di mobil saat perjalanan. Hanya penggemar Leo dan anak2 starlight yg pasti paham…. Ok seharusnya aku bkin cerita untuk umum y?_

**_Phobos:_**

_Iya. Akhirnya tak bongkar juga identitas Leo. ada kejutan lagi g y soal Leo? heehehe_

_#Author sukax main rahasis2an nih_

**_Dima Choi:_**

_Makasih…._

_Moga author g kehabisan ide untuk crita slnjutnya…. Hehehe_

**_MaharLeo:_**

_"__Sampai terharu bacanya"? Q juga terharu baca review kamu… hahaha…_

_Q juga sebenarnya pngen bikin animasi waktu Leo ngeluarin syapnya juga yg waktu Leo ngeluarin serigala es untuk membekukan semua zombie. Pasti keren itu. Syangnya q belum bisa bikin animasi T_T. Bagi pembaca ja yg jago animasi spa tahu punya waktu luang dan berbaik hati bikinin ato qmu ja yg bikin. Hehehe…._

**_KimKyunna:_**

_Huum.. ceritanya dah sampai ke titik permasalahannya…._

_Kira-kira dibikin kyak gimana y akhirnya. Sad ending kah ato happy ending? Molla q sndiri blm thu gmna akhirx._

_Maaf ya klo update chater 7 ni lama? Smpai2 da yang inbox q, nanya dah update pa blm… q jd terharu mengetahui da yg mnantikan ff q. Gomawo…. Di sisi lain q jg mrasa brsalah krna dah mmbuat dy n pembaca lain mnunggu lma…. Mian smua….._

_Ok deh ini dia chpter 7, moga kalian menyukainya_

_Setelah memasuki portal Ravi, N terus memandang Leo yang berdiri di sebelahnya seperti patung. Tidak bergerak dan juga tidak bicara. Tatapan matanya juga kosong. Apakah pernyataan cinta Sae Na mengganggu pikirannya? N memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya._

_"__Kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan cinta Sae Na? Bukankah kau juga mencintainya?"_

_Pertanyaan N yang tiba-tiba membuat Leo terkejut. Bukan karena N yang tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian dan membuyarkan lamunannya melainkan karena pertanyaan terakhirnya. Bagaimana temannya itu mengetahui perasaannya, bukankah selama ini Dia telah menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia bahkan selalu bersikap dingin setiap kali gadis itu mendekatinya. Lalu bagaimana?_

_"__Bagaimana kau…."_

_"__Bukan hanya aku saja, tapi yang lainnya (member vixx) juga tahu. Meskipun kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya, tapi kau selalu melindunginya ketika dia berada dalam bahaya. Kau juga selalu memperhatikannya sejak kedatangan pertama kita di kampus itu. Ah… Ternyata memang benar kau menyukainya"_

_"__Apa terlihat jelas?"_

_"__Ah, tidak…tidak… kami mengetahuinya karena kita sudah lama berteman. Kami tahu persis bagaimana sifatmu"_

_N melihat Leo bungkam. Sepertinya temannya yang satu itu tidak mau membicarakannya lebih jauh. Tapi pertanyaan utamanya masih belum terjawab. Mengapa Leo menolak Sae Na. itulah yang ingin diketahuinya. Ia memutuskan untuk memancing Leo agar jujur pada perasaanya._

_"__Jadi, Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau juga menyukainya? Bukankah bagus jika orang yang kita sukai membalas perasaan kita? Kau bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya, membentuk keluarga dan…"_

_"__Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengatakannya"_

_"__Wae?" kata N dengan nada naik satu oktaf karena kesal. bagaimana mungkin temannya ini berfikir seperti itu._

_"__Hakyeon-ah. aku adalah pangeran vampir dan dia adalah hunter. Sebesar apapun cintaku padanya, akan ada hari dimana aku harus membunuhnya atau bahkan keluarganya demi melindungi bangsa vampir. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia di ujung jalan kami. Jadi, sebelum dia menderita terlalu dalam, sebaiknya kulepaskan dia sejak awal. Sehingga jika nantinya aku berbuat sesuatu yang jahat padanya, dia bebas untuk membenciku tanpa rasa bersalah"_

_"__Kalau kau memang khawatir dengan statusnya sebagai hunter, kenapa kau tidak memintanya berhenti saja atau kau paksa saja dia untuk hidup bersamamu. Menculiknya kemudian mengurungnya atau apapun itu. Kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sen…."_

_Wushh…._

_N tidak melanjutkan perkatannya karena terkejut dengan pancaran energi yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba muncul dari Leo. Ia tidak pernah merasakan energi sekuat ini sebelumnya bahkan pancaran energi ayah Leo tidak sekuat ini. Leo menatap ke arahnya dengan mata semerah darah. Ini tidak pernah melihat mata Leo berubah menjadi merah, bahkan ketika mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_N mulai ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan untuk ukuran vampir bangsawan seperti dirinya, kekuatan Leo terlalu besar. Apakah Leo benar-benar marah, itulah yang dipikirkannya._

_Leo tersadar, Ia lepas kendali. Ia mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali. Dia menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Kemudian membuka mata kembali dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam._

_"__Maaf…" kata Leo lirih._

_"__O…Oh ya"_

_"__Jadi, jika menyangkut gadis itu, kau bahkan bisa hilang kendali, ya" batin N._

_"__Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apakah kau juga akan menghapus perasaanmu pada Sae Na?" tanya N setelah situasi kembali tenang._

_"…"_

_"__Sudah kudaga, kau pasti tidak akan melakukannya. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan terluka, Leo-ah"_

_"__Jika hanya aku yang terluka, tidak masalah. Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

_"__Tapi, Leo-ah…."_

_"__Ini adalah takdirku, belenggu hidupku. Aku tidak mau berbagi takdir berdarah ini bersamanya."_

_"…"_

_"__Hakyeon-ah, aku punya permintaan, maukah kau mengabulkannya?" tanya Leo beberapa saat kemudian._

_"__Ooh… apa itu? Katakan saja"_

_"__Jika suatu saat aku melakukan hal yang akan membuatku menyesal, tolong hentikan aku. Tidak peduli apapun yang kukatakan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun situasinya, kau harus membuatku berhenti. Jika perlu kau bisa membunuhku."_

_"__Tapi itu,…. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu…? Tidak mungkin"_

_"__Berjanjilah padaku, hakyeon-ah" kata Leo sambil memandang N dengan tatapan serius dan tekat bulat._

Leo menghentakkan sayapnya dan ratusan bola api biru melesat ke segala arah. N menghalau api yang menuju kearahnya dan Sae Na dengan apinya. Api biru dan api merah bertemu dan saling bertabrakan hingga membuat seluruh taman istana menjadi lautan api dalam sekejap. Untuk beberapa detik, api Leo berhasil ditahan. Api biru merambat menembus api merah yang mulai melemah dan menyerang semua yang ada dihadapannya.

N menarik Sae Na dan membawanya menghindari dari serangan Leo, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Shit! Sebelum membuat janji, sebaiknya perhatikan dulu sebesar apa kekuatanmu" umpat N.

"Ravi-hyung, bisakah kau melakukan permintaanku?" tanya Hongbin dengan wajah serius.

"Hah..? Bicara apa kau disaat seperti ini?" tanya Ravi heran.

"Sudahlah, hyung. lakukan saja apa yang kuminta" jawab Hongbin memaksa.

Sun Guk yang memang sudah kesal sejak Leo menghisap darah Sae Na, menyerang Leo. Ia menyerang dengan niat untuk membunuh. Namun, tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya, Ia bahkan tidak mampu mendekati Leo. Leo membuatnya bertarung dengan apinya. Akhirnya Ia kelelahan dan melompat mundur.

Leo menghentakkan sayapnya sekali lagi. Satusan bola api mengarah kepada mereka kembali. Namun sebelum mengenai mereka, api tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya merah keluar dari balik awan. Ravi mengirim api biru Leo ke angkasa. Leo tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali mengeluarkan apinya dan kembali dikirim ke angkasa oleh Ravi. Ravi merasa kelelahan pada serangan ketiga. Membuat portal untuk mengirim ratusan bola api, membutuhkan energi yang banyak. Tiba-tiba api biru muncul dari belakang Ravi dan menyerangnya. Berterima kasih pada refleknya, Ia berhasil menghindar dari luka yang fatal.

"Hanya ini kemampuan kalian? Mengecewakan." tanya Leo dingin.

Awan semakin gelap. Suara guntur mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan diiringi dengan kilatan petir yang menyambar. Beberapa saat kemudian, turunlah hujan dan membasahi seluruh taman dan sekitarnya. Air memadamkan api yang berkobar.

"Hujan…" kata N heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan?" kata Ravi.

"Tidak buruk, Hongbin. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian" kata Leo memuji.

"Jadi, kau memintaku men_teleport_ api ke angkasa untuk menciptakan hujan?" tanya Ravi.

"Benar. panas dari api akan merubah termperatur udara. Jika berinteraksi dengan partikel lainnya, dapat menciptakan hujan" jawab Hongbin.

_(Kejadian ini terinspirasi dari anime naruto)_

"Hebat. Kau jenius hyung" puji Hyuk.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian tapi lihatlah. Hanya api N-hyung yang padam sedangkan api Leo-hyung…." kata Ken dengan wajah serius.

Mereka mengamati sekeliling. Ken benar, hujan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada api biru itu. Seluruh taman diselimuti oleh api biru milik Leo. Kenapa? Bukankah api akan padam jika terkena air.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa api biru sering disebut sebagai api abadi. Jadi inikah sebabnya?" kata N.

"Benar. Api ini tidak akan pernah padam kecuali aku yang memadamkannya" kata Leo membenarkan.

"Sial!" umpat N.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Leader Cha?" tanya Leo sambil menyeringai.

Sae Na mengamati sekelilingnya. Semua hunter yang terluka parah. Hanya ayahnya dan Sun Guk yang masih bertahan. Yang lainnya bahkan sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia merasa sedih.

_"__Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" _batin Sae Na.

"Oppa, tolong hentikan. Jangan menyakiti mereka lebih dari ini" kata Sae Na dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut, bangsa manusia akan musnah?"

"…"

"Tenang saja, kau juga akan mati bersama mereka"

"Bukan itu. Aku takut oppa akan menjalani hidupmu dengan penyesalan"

_"__Gadis itu, bagaimana dia bisa…"_ batin Leo.

_Wush…_

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap hitam bermunculan dan membentuk sosok vampir. Dia memakai jubah dan tudung. Rambut berwarna pirang terlihat dibaliknya. Perlahan-lahan ia turun dan berpijak di atas menara istana.

"Wah… sedang ada pesta disini. Kenapa aku tidak diundang?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya N.

Leo merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Ternyata dia adalah pria yang ditemuinya di tengah pertandingan futsal lalu. apa yang dilakukannya disini.

_"__Cara kemunculannya tadi… kabut itu… sama seperti zombie yang menyerang Sae Na dan juga yang membunuh ayahnya. Jangan-jangan dia adalah… Lagipula penampilannya sekarang… dia terlihat…berbeda" _batin Leo.

"Dark… Mist….?" Kata Leo ragu-ragu.

"Aku merasa tersanjung, pangeran masih mengingatku" kata sosok tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ternyata benar, kaulah dalang dibalik semua ini" kata Leo.

"_Ternyata benar_? jadi kau sudah menduganya y?" tanya Dark mist.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh raja?" tanya Sae Na.

"Bingo. Aku juga yang mengendalikan zombie-zombie itu untuk menyerangmu"

"Kau dengar, kan vampir? Dia yang membunuh ayahmu, seharusnya kakek Sae Na tidak perlu mati" kata Sun Guk marah kepada Leo.

"Dia tetap saja terlibat. Dia membantu Dark mist membunuh raja dengan memberinya pisau perak. Tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain kematian" jawab Leo tanpa memandang Sun Guk. Pandangan matanya masih berfokus pada sosok di depannya. Sedangkan Sae Na, mendengar jawaban Leo, gadis itu merasa sedih. Seperti inikah sifat asli dari vampir yang dicintainya itu.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Sun Guk berlari mendekati Leo dengan penuh amarah. Ia menarik baju Leo dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kurang ajar! Jaga bicaramu, dasar monster."

Leo tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sun Guk dingin seolah-olah mengatakan singkirkan tanganmu atau kau akan menyesal. Sun Guk sepertinya mengerti dan dia melepaskan Leo.

"Hahaha…. Memang seperti inilah seharusnya. Vampir dan manusia seharusnya saling membunuh" kata Dask mist sambil tertawa puas.

"Bukankah begitu, Blue Fire? Bergabunglah denganku dan kita akan membuat bangsa vampir menjadi makhluk terkuat"

"Hmm… apa untungnya bagiku" kata Leo sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bisa membalaskan dendam kekasihmu"

_"__Kekasih? Leo oppa punya kekasih?"_ batin Sae Na sedih.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Apa yang dia ketahui hyung?" tanya Ravi.

"Jelaskan pada kami hyung" pinta Hongbin.

"Ah.. benar. Jadi, kenapa kau menahan diri sampai sekarang? Kalau kau tidak berniat melakukannya, kenapa tidak bergabung saja denganku?" kata Black Mist merespon ucapan Leo.

"Aku hanya menunggu, tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi"

Api biru yang membakar taman istana perlahan-lahan berkumpul di atas Leo. api terus membesar dan membentuk wujud seperti burung _phoenix_. Auman terdengar dari burung itu, seorang-olah ia benar-benar hidup.

"Menarik. Kau ingin melawanku?" kata Dark Mist

Dark Mist menciptakan kabut hitam yang sangat besar hingga menutupi langit. Suasana menjadi gelap karena cahaya bulan terhalang oleh kabut. Perlahan-lahan kabut itu berubah menjadi air kemudian bergabung dan membentuk seekor naga.

"Mundurlah kalian" kata Leo memperingatkan pada semua orang yang ada di taman istana.

Phoenix dan naga saling menerang. Api dan air berbenturan. Untuk beberapa saat kukuatan mereka seimbang. Air tidak mampu memadamkan api biru milik Leo. api mengubah air menjadi uap dan menghilangkannya.

"Ah… benar. Aku lupa jika apimu abadi" kata Dark Mist.

Leo tidak membuang kesempatan. Ia mengarahkan phoenix api miliknya ke arak Dark Mist. Namun sebelum mengenainya, Ia telah memasang perisai kabut dan menelan phoenik.

"Sekarang, rasakan kekuatanmu sendiri"

Tiba-tiba, phoenik yang tertelan kabut tadi muncul kembali dan berbalik mengarah ke bawah, menyerang Leo dan semua yang ada di sana.

"Apa? Teleportasi?" kata Sae Na heran.

"Tadi air, sekarang teleportasi, sebenarnya apa kekuatannya?" kata N frustasi.

Leo mengulurkan tangannya. Phonik berubah menjadi butiran api kembali, berpencar dan kemudian menghilang. Dark Mist menciptakan ribuan pedang dari kabutnya. Bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya, pedang-pedang itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Leo dan yang lainnya.

"Gawat" kata Hyuk khawatir.

"SEMUANYA, LARI!" teriak Wonri memperingatkan anak buahnya.

Leo berpindah ke tengah-tengah area dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul dinding es dihadapannya dan menahan semua pedang-pedang itu. Semua pedang-pedang itu menancap di dinding es. Setelah tidak ada lagi pedang yang menyerang, Leo melepaskan kekuatannya. Dinding es berubah menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan pedang-pedang itu.

"Kau masih kuat seperti dulu, Taekwoon-ah" puji Dark Mist.

"Teruslah memanggilku seperti itu dan kau akan kuhabisi" kata Leo dingin. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan menakutkan bahkan melebihi sebelumnya ketika Ia menyerang para hunter.

"Hoo… menakutkan sekali. Hahaha….." kata Dark Mist sambil tertawa keras.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi, Pangeran" lanjutnya kemudian berubah menjadi kabut dan menghilang.

Setelah memastikan kepergian Dark Mist, Leo juga pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan teman-temannya ataupun Sae Na. Setelah itu pada hunter juga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan para vampir kelas rendah diperintahkan untuk membersihkan kekacauan di taman istana. N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk kembali ke dorm.

"Leo adalah Blue Fire? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya" kata N memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang utama. Ken duduk di sofa paling samping, tempat dimana Leo biasanya duduk.

"Jadi, selama ini Raja menyuruh kita melindungi salah satu vampir terkuat. Kenapa?" tanya Ravi.

"Bukankah itu tertulis di perjanjian Jeju? Blue Fire dilarang meminum darah manusia" jawab Ken sambil mengambil sebuah komik one piece dari meja kemudian membacanya.

"Kukira peraturan itu hanya omong kosong. Untuk apa membuat peraturan untuk vampir yang sudah meninggal. Ternyata…" kata Hongbin.

"Jadi Raja meminta kita berada di dekatnya hanya untuk mencegahnya menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu sering? Karena kekuatannya akan terus melemah tanpa meminum darah manusia" kata Ravi.

"Kupikir tidak seperti itu, hyung. Mungkin Raja ingin kita berteman dengannya. Selama ini Leo-hyung selalu sendiri" kata Hyuk.

"Aku pernah secara tidak sengaja membaca pikiran Raja di malam pesta ulang tahunnya" tambah Hyuk setelah melihat tatapan heran N, Ravi dan Hongbin.

"Lalu jika dia adalah Blue Fire, kenapa dia maupun Raja merahasiakannya ini dari kita?" tanya N.

"Mungkin karena perang antara vampir dan manusia sudah berakhir jadi kita tidak membutuhkan Leo hyung bukan sebagai Blue Fire lagi" jawab Ken masih berkutat dengan komiknya.

"Dan sekarang, peperangan terancam kembali pecah" kata Hongbin.

"Ahggrr…. Kenapa dia harus membunuh kakek Sae Na sih? Kenapa dia tidak mengadilinya secara hukum" Kata N frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hukum siapa yang hyung maksud? Hukum manusia atau hukum vampir?" tanya Ravi.

"Tapi dia, kan tidak harus membunuhnya langsung dihadapan cucunya. Biarkan saja para hunter yang mengeksekusinya"

"Jika pada akhirnya dia akan mati, apa bedanya dengan menghukumnya sekarang atau nanti?" kata Hongbin.

"Situasinya semakin buruk. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?" tanya Hyuk.

"Benar juga. Apa ya…?"

N, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk berfikir mencari jalan keluar sementara Ken tetap sibuk dengan komiknya. N menatapnya marah. Bagaimana anak itu tidak peduli sama sekali dengan hyungnya. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Ken-ah, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Raja tidak menginginkan Leo sebagai Blue Fire?" tanya N.

_Deg…_

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Apa aku mengatakan itu?" kata Ken. Ia dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

"Tentu saja. kalian juga mendengarnya kan?" tanya N pada Hongbin, Ravi dan Hyuk.

"Ya" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti salah dengar" kata Ken kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya komik.

"Ada yang aneh disini…" kata Hongbin curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu kalau Leo adalah Blue Fire?"

"Ah, benar juga. Ken hyung kan bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan" tambah Ravi.

"Katakan, Hyung" desak Hyuk.

Ken tidak menggubris. Ia tetap membaca komik dan mengabaikan mereka. Melihat itu, keempat temannya murka. Hongbin merebut komik itu dari tangan hyungnya, membuatnya melayang di udara jauh dari jangkauan Ken.

"Ah, komikku. Kembalikan!" kata Ken sambil melompat-lompat meraih komiknya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Ken-ah. Apa kau sudah tahu sebenarnya Leo adalah Blue Fire?" tanya N tapi tidak dijawab oleh Ken.

_Wusshh…._

Komik itu terbakar dan dalam sekejab telah berubah menjadi debu.

"Ah… Luffy…Zoro…Sanji…Nami…Robin…Franky…Usopp…Bruk…Coppher" kata Ken menyebutkan semua tokoh kru Mugiwara di dalam komik One Piece tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membakarnya, hyung?" tanya Ken kesal.

"Masih beruntung, bukan kau yang ku bakar"

Tiba-tiba Ken bungkam. Ia menunduk dan tidak membalas perkataan N. teman-temannya menjadi heran dengan perubahan sifatnya yang mendadak. Satu menit berlalu dan Ken tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. N mulai khawatir dan menyesal.

"Yah…ya… Ken-ah. Kau marah? Aku tidak akan membakar komikmu lagi, deh. Jadi maafkan aku, ya? Ya?" kata N panik.

"Hyung….?" panggil Ravi.

"Leo hyung memintaku untuk merahasiakannya" kata Ken masih menatap ke bawah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hongbin.

"Hyung, tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Leo-hyung?" tanya Ken kepada N dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ken-ah" gumam N iba.

"Di saat kita kesusahan, Leo-hyung selalu membantu kita. Tapi ketika dia dalam masalah, kita… Aku merasa tidak berguna benar-benar tidak berguna" lanjutnya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja hyung, kami juga merasakan hal yang sama" kata Hyuk.

Hancurlah pertahanan Ken untuk tidak menangis. Dia membaca komik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tetap tegar. Menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui kebenaran terkadang menjadi hal yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Selama ini Leo hyung sangat menderita. Menjadi salah satu vampir pertama yang dilahirkan, membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Generasi vampir berikutnya pun selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang master vampir, pimpinan yang harus mereka patuhi dengan mutlak. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berdiri disampingnya sebagai teman. Sedangkan manusia, mereka selalu takut padanya. Dia terus berusaha mendapatkan teman tapi selalu gagal dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia menyegel dirinya sendiri dan tidur dalam kesepian"

Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. N yang biasanya banyak bicara pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka menunggu cerita selanjutnya dengan serius.

"Kemudian, beberapa tahun sebelum peperangan Jeju, Raja membangkitkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada yang memandangnya sebagai Jung Taekwoon bukan Blue Fire. Ia menemukan sosok ayah yang baik dalam diri Raja. Namun, sejak kejadian itu, Leo-hyung berubah. Dia seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Api semangatnya padam, hatinya membeku. Ia cenderung menutup diri dan tidak membiarkan siapun masuk dalam batasannya"

Ken terus bercerita. Ia katakan semua yang diketahuinya tanpa melewatkan satu pun. Sedangkan N, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk, mereka terkejut, sedih karena tidak mengetahui kepedihan hati teman yang sudah 300 tahun bersama mereka, dan marah karena Leo tidak mengatakan apa pun pada mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Leo kembali ke kampus. Ia menghadiri perkuliahan seperti biasa, dan belajar seperti sebelumnya. Kejadian kemarin malam bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Mimpi yang bahkan tidak akan berakhir meskipun Ia sudah bangun. Keadaan menjadi semakin buruk. Sepertinya ini adalah puncak dari takdirnya, belenggunya, juga penderitaannya. Setiap kali ia mencoba lari dan melupakan semuanya, rantai belenggunya kembali menjerat dan menyeretnya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Apakah selamanya Ia tidak akan pernah melihat cahaya?

Sesungguhnya Ia sendiri bahkan ragu. Jika hanya penderitaan yang menunggunya, untuk apa Ia diberikan kehidupan abadi? Untuk apa Ia dibangkitkan? Lebih baik Ia tetap tertidur dalam peti matinya selamanya. Raja (ayah) pernah mengatakan jika Dia membutuhkan bantuannya untuk memenangkan peperangan Jeju dan melindungi bangsa vampir. Namun kenyataannya Ia telah gagal dan bangsa vampir kalah. Lalu mengapa Dia tidak menidurkannya kembali?

_"__Aku penah memiliki anak sebelumnya, tapi dia gugur setelah bertarung melawan hunter. Maukah Anda terlahir kembali dan hidup sebagai anakku? Aku akan merasa sangat senang memiliki putra yang tampan seperti anda"_

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya ketika peperangan Jeju berakhir. Sejak saat itulah Ia hidup sebagai Jung Taekwoon, putra dari Raja Vampir bukan Jung Taekwoon yang seorang Blue Fire. Rasa bersalah atas kegagalannya melindungi bangsa vampir, membuatnya menolak tinggal di istana sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan membentuk sebuah grup idola dengan nama VIXX.

_"__Meskipun kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi kau tetaplah satu-satunya pewarisku, Taekwoon"_

Ayahnya selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali Ia menolak dinobatkan menjadi Raja berikutnya. menurutnya posisi tidak pantas untuk vampir seperti dirinya. Ia kembali teringat kan kata-katanya saat pertandingan futsal.

_"__Penghianat seharusnya dihukum"_

Benar kata Dark Mist, Ia adalah seorang penghianat. Ialah yang menyebabkan kekalahan bangsanya sendiri. Kerajaan pasti akan hancur jika dipimpin olehnya.

Di tempat lain, Sae Na sedang memperhatikan Leo yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang si taman kampus seperti biasanya. Ia merasa khawatir melihat ekspresi sedihnya tatapan sayunya, seolah-olah dunia telah mengabaikannya.

_"__Kau terlihat begitu kesepian, ada apa dengamu oppa?"_

Sae Na menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mengusir pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan vampir yang telah membunuh kakeknya. Ia juga telah menggigitnya tanpa ijin. Lagi pula hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Ia harus berdiri di jalannya sendiri, begitu juga dengannya. Dunia mereka sangat berbeda. Jalan mereka berlawanan berlawanan. Tidak ada cara untuk menghubungkanya. Ia melihat dua orang mendatangi Leo, mereka memintanya untuk datang ke suatu tempat. Terbukti dengan Leo yang langsung pergi setelah berbicara dengan mereka. Ia berjalan menuju gedung rektorat. Sae Na memutuskan untuk memandang Leo terakhir kalinya dengan perasaan cinta. Setelah itu, Ia akan menjalani takdirnya sendiri dan melupakan semuanya.

"Tak kusangka, ketua hunter ternyata adalah seorang Rektor" kata Leo setelah sampai di tempat orang yang memanggilnya kesana.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktumu tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan" kata Wonri.

"Tentang kemunculan Dark Misk, kematian ayah anda… atau Han Sae Na?"

"Ketiganya. Kami akan bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dari kemunculan Dark Misk. Jika keadaan semakin buruk, kami akan membantu kalian mengalahkannya"

Wonri bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela. Leo tersenyum mendengar ide yang tidak biasa itu. Manusia membantu vampir. Sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Tentang kematian ayahku, kami para hunter telah memutuskan untuk tidak mempersalahkannya. Siapapun yang mengeksekusinya hasilnya akan sama saja. Namun mengenai kau yang menggigit Sae Na, kami tidak bisa menerimanya…"

Wonri berbalik dan menatap Leo dengan serius.

"Kematian ayahmu telah dibayar dengan kematian ayahku. Anggap saja impas. Tapi kau telah melanggar satu lagi perjanjian Jeju, yaitu meminum darah manusia. Kami akan mengeksekusimu"

"Bisakah kau sarungkan kembali pistol di tanganmu itu?"

Wonri mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan pistol dalam genggamannya.

"Kau memang hebat bisa mengetahuinya. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau melawan. Aku tidak punya pilih…."

"Baiklah"

"Apa?"

"Aku menerimanya tapi dengan syarat"

"Katakan"

Leo mengatakan persyaratannya. Ia membuat Wonri terkejut lagi. setelah mengatakan semuanya, Ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, Wonri memanggilnya. Ia berbalik lagi menghadap Wonri.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menerima eksekusi? Jika kau mati, bukankah bangsa vampir akan hancur?"

"Ketua Han. Biarkan aku juga bertanya satu hal padamu"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang paling penting dalam sebuah kerajaan atau negara?"

"Tentu saja Raja"

"Bukan. Rakyat"

"Kenapa?"

"Kerajaan tidak akan hancur hanya karena kehilangan seorang Raja. Jika seorang Raja meninggal, mereka dapat meggantinya. Tapi jika seluruh rakyat mati, maka hancurlah kerajaan itu. Seorang Raja tidak akan berguna tanpa adanya rakyat"

"Meskipun begitu, jika kau mati, mereka akan kehilangan Blue Fire, salah satu vampir terkuat"

"Yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah Blue Fire"

"Lalu?"

Leo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonri. Ia mengucapkan salam kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Wonri dalam keadaan penasaran.

_"__Bukanlah Blue Fire yang kalian butuhkan, melainkan rasa saling percaya dan saling membantu. Jika kalian memiliki keduanya, kesulitan apapun bisa kalian atasi" _kata Leo dalam hati, sebuah pesan kepada seluruh kaumnya.

Sepulang dari kampus, N dan lainnya memaksa Leo pergi ke istana. Meskipun berkali-kali Ia mengatakan tidak mau, mereka tidak mendengarkannya. Disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri termenung di kamarnya sambil menatap bulan. Hari ini akan diadakan upacara penobatannya sebagai Raja. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Ia menolaknya tapi sepertinya si vampir wanita wakil Raja itu dan juga teman-temannya mengabaikannya.

"Leo-ah, kau sudah selesai?" tanya N setelah memasuki kamar Leo.

"Kenapa kau belum ganti baju juga?" lanjutnya

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja waktu itu?" tanya Leo.

"Apa?"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku mati saat itu"

"Leo-ah, dengarkan aku…" N berjalan mendekati Leo.

"Aku telah menyakitinya. Dengan tangan ini, aku membunuh orang yang penting baginya" kata Leo sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah menggigitnya, Hakyeon-ah"

"Tenanglah Leo"

N memeluk Leo. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya beberapa kali kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal. Kenapa kau juga tidak membunuh kami semua. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan memusnahkan kami bersama dengan bangsa manusia? Kau hanya membuat kami semua terluka. Kau juga melindungi kami semua dari serangan pedang Dark Mist"

"Kalian dan Sae Na adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Aku tidak bisa membunuh kalian"

"Kami juga sama. Kau juga penting bagi kami. Makanya kami menghentikanmu"

"Leo-hyung, cepatlah" panggil Ken setelah masuk ke kamar Leo diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Di aula istana, telah berkumpul seluruh vampir dari penjuru dunia untuk menghadiri upacara itu. Wakil Raja memimpin upacara penobatan. Seorang pelayan istana, masuk dengan membawa mahkota dan berdiri di hadapan wakil Ratu.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah pangeran adalah Blue Fire?" tanya penasihat menginterupsi.

"Benar" jawab wakil Ratu.

"Lalu, kenapa kita menobatkannya menjadi Raja?"

"Blu Fire adalah penghianat. Kekalan kita pada peperangan Jeju disebabkan olehnya"

"Kita tidak bisa menjadikan menjadikan penghianat sebagai Raja"

"Bagaimana jika Dia menghianati kita lagi"

Satu per satu para menteri mengajukan protes. Rakyat menjadi gaduh. Suasana berubah menjadi ramai.

"DIAM, SEMUA" teriak wakil Raja.

"Jadi kalian merasa keberatan?" tanya wakil Raja kepada para menteri.

"Benar"

"Jika memang begitu, apa kalian mempunyai ide yang lebih baik? Vampir yang bisa menandingi Dark Mist"

Para menteri bungkam. Suka tidak suka, mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang dapat menandingi Dark Mist kecuali Blue Fire. Mereka berdua adalah generasi vampir pertama yang dilahirkan. Wakil Ratu melanjutkan upacara penobatannya.

"Jung Taekwoon, hari ini aku nobatkan kau sebagai Raja baru di kerajaan vampir. Bertindaklah seperti layaknya seorang Raja dan lindungi semua bangsa vampir. Apa kau bersedia?" kata Wakil Ratu sambil meletakkan mahkota di atas kepala Leo.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Leo mantap.

"Hidup Raja! Hidup Jung Taekwoon!" sorak seluruh bangsa vampir.

Waktu yang sama di markas besar hunter, juga sedang diadakan upacara penobatan ketua yang baru. Dengan disaksikan seluruh hunter, Han Wonri melaksanakan upacara penobatan putri tunggalnya.

"Han Sae Na, mulai hari ini kau adalah ketua hunter yang baru. Bertindaklah seperti layaknya seorang ketua dan lindungi semua hunter serta bangsa manusia. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya, aku bersedia"

_"__Akan kulindungi semua bangsa manusia sehingga tidak perlu lagi ada yang meninggal di tangan vampir. Jung Taekwoon, kita akan berhadapan lagi sebagai… musuh. Bersiaplah!" tekat Sae Na._

Takdir membuat jalan mereka saling berlawanan. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kau hanya perlu terus maju dan menghadapinya. Meskipun menyakitkan, itu adalah takdir. Akankah takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali?

_To be continued…_

_Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai. seru ga? Hehehe…_

_Selamat untuk Leo dan Sae Na yang akhirnya naik pangkat.. #plak_

_Ok deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…._


	8. Chapter 8

Status barunya sebagai Raja Vampir membuat Leo semakin sibuk, Ia jarang pergi ke kampus. Setiap hari, Ia harus menyelesaikan puluhan dokumen kerajaan, belum lagi permasalahan-permasalahan lainnya yang sangat menyita waktunya. Ia bahkan tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, namun Ia masih sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyesap kopinya yang ke lima dengan nikmat. Meskipun tidak senikmat darah Sae Na, tapi Ia menyukainya. Sae Na, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang? Apa dia sedang memikirkannya sekarang, seperti yang Ia lakukan? Ah tidak mungkin. Leo segera menepis pikiran bodonhnya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu memikirkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Jika memang benar, Ia pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuhmu.

"Membunuh, ya? Apa Wonri sudah memberitahunya?" gumam Leo sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menjawab dan mempersilahkan masuk. Sedetik kemudian, munculah Ken, diikuti kemudian Ravi, Hyuk dan Hongbin.

"Hyung, kau sudah dengar?" tanya Ken.

"Hmm…" sahut Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Sae Na dinobatkan menjadi ketua hunter kemarin" Ravi

"Begitu…"

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Hongbin.

"Tidak"

"Tapi, Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Hyuk.

"Aku sudah menduganya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hyung?" tanya Ken.

"Selama dia tidak mengusik bangsa vampir, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun"

"Kalau dia melakukannya?" tanya Ravi.

Leo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika bangsa vampir dan manusia berperang lagi nantinya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sae Na? sanggupkah Ia membunuh orang yang dicintainya?

Hari ini, Leo memutuskan untuk datang ke kampus. Bukannya Ia ingin menghadiri perkuliahan. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa tenang belajar di saat gentin seperti ini. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ia ingin mencari sosok pria berambut pirang yang ditemuinya ketika pertandingan futsal dan juga yang menyerangnya di taman istana beberapa waktu lalu. jika memang Dia bersekolah di kampus ini, semua masalah ini akan cepat terselesaikan.

Leo berkeliling ke seluruh kampus dan akhirnya ia menemukannya di ruang klub taekwondo sedang melatih beberapa juniornya. Dia tampak terkejut melihatnya datang tiba-tiba. Leo mengajaknya bicara diluar.

"Ada urusan apa seorang idola terkenal menemuiku?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuan apa yang kau maksud. Aku tidak mengerti"

Leo kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju pri itu dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

"Ahgr.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan main-main denganku, Cha Jung Rae"

"Cha Jung Rae? Siapa itu?"

"Apa?"

Pria itu melepaskan tangan Leo dari kerah bajunya.

"Maaf, tapi kau salah orang Jung Taekwoon-ssi"

"Bukankah kau adalah orang yang melawanku di pertandingan futsal tahun ini? Kita juga pernah bertemu seminggu yang lalu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu secara langsung"

"Apa?"

"Seenaknya saja kau datang dan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Menyebalkan! Jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku harus fokus pada kejuaraan taekwondo tahun ini"

Pria itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal meninggalkan Leo yang berdiri diam karena heran.

_"__Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia tidak mengingat apapun? Aku seperti bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda"_

Leo memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang mencari keheningan. Dia saat seperti ini, hanya keheningan yang bisa membuatnya berfikir jernih. Sayangnya di tempat itu pun ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Statusnya sebagai vampir, membuat semua inderanya berpuluh kali lipat lebih tajam dibandingkan manusia. Terkadang Ia harus mendengar, melihat, atau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, seperti saat ini. Ia melihat Sae Na dan Sun Guk sedang berlatih di ruang klub memanah. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana karena hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal latihan klub.

Leo sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya ke taman. Ia hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka sudah berlatih selama beberapa jam. Mereka sudah terlihat kelelahan. Sae Na mengambil sebotol minuman dari tasnya kemudian meneguk airnya hingga setengah. Sun Guk mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Sae Na yang basah oleh keringat.

"Dasar bocah itu, berani sekali dia" gumam Leo kesal.

Leo mendengar percakapan mereka.

_"__Wah… kau semakin hebat Sae Na"_

_"__Terima kasih. Jika aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, maka aku harus kuat"_

"Maaf, Sae Na. kau pasti sangat membenciku" gumam Leo.

_"__Dasar vampir itu. Tidak seharusnya ia membunuh kakekmu meskipun Ia bersalah. Dia bertindak terlalu jauh"_

_"__Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kakek telah mengambil nyawa seseorang (vampir) yang sangat berarti baginya."_

_"__Meskipun begitu, tidak seharusnya dia…"_

_"__Sun Guk-ah…."_

_"__Kenapa?"_

_"__Jangan membahasnya lagi atau aku akan goyah"_

_"__Maafkan aku"_

Sae Na berjalan meninggalkan Sun Guk, tapi sebelum sempat keluar Sun Guk memegang tangannya. Sun Guk menarik tangan Sae Na, sehingga ia terdorong ke arahnya. Sae Na yang dipeluk, hanya bisa berdiri diam karena terkejut.

_"__Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Leo."_

_"__Sun Guk, aku…"_

_"__Jangan katakan apapun. Mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu melihatku saja, paham?"_

Leo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. Darah segar menetes dati telapak tangannya akibat genggaman tangannya yang terlalu kuat. Perasaan marah, sedih, dan cemburu bercampur menjadi satu. Saat ini, ingin rasanya Dia mendatangi mereka, menjauhkan Sun Guk dan mengatakan bahwa Sae Na adalah miliknya. Namun itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana pun ini adalah pilihannya. Ia sendiri yang melepaskan Sae Na. Jadi, mengapa ia juga tidak menerima saja Sae Na bahagia dengan manusia? Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi.

"Walaupun kubilang baik-baik saja, tapi tak kusangka akan sesakit ini" kata Leo sambil memegang dadanya.

Leo kembali menatap Sae Na kembali. Disaat yang bersamaan Sae Na menoleh ke arah taman. Mata mereka bertemu. Sae Na tampak terkejut melihat Leo. namun dia juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sun Guk masih memeluknya.

_"__Apa dia sudah lama berada disana? Apa dia melihat semuanya?" _pikir Sae Na.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sae Na kembali terkejut. Ia melihat mulut Leo bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Meskipun Ia tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi Ia memahami apa yang diucapkannya. Leo menyampaikannya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Leo seperti itu. Setelah itu, Leo pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Sae Na hanya bisa menangis menatap kepergian Leo.

Mengetahui pesan Leo padanya, Sae berfikir bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi jalan yang bisa mempersatukan mereka. Pesan itu, tidak akan pernah Ia lupakan. Meskipun jika nantinya Ia akan hidup dengan orang lain, di saat sendiri, di saat Ia bersedih, ia akan mengingat pesan itu dan bangkit kembali menjalani takdirnya. Karena itu adalah kata-kata paling jujur dan tulus dari seorang Jung Taekwoon untuk Han Sae Na.

_"__Aku mencintaimu…dan…selamat tinggal…"_

_Seorang laki-laki sedang menyusun beberapa kayu untuk dijadikan api unggun. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Ia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya di tengah-tengah tumpukan kayu kemudian terbakarlah kayu-kayu itu menjadi api unggun. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang gadis keluar dari dalam tenda sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman. Dia menghampiri pria tersebut dan menyerahkan dua kaleng minuman tersebut kepadanya._

_"__Musim semi cepat sekali datang, padahal baru kemarin tempat ini tertutup oleh salju. Bukan begitu, Taekwoon-oppa?"_

_Pria yang dipanggil Taekwoon itu memanaskan kedua minuman kaleng tersebut dengan kekuatannya. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada gadis dihadapannya._

_"__Minumlah"_

_"__Tapi oppa, apa tidak masalah kita berada disini sekarang?"_

_"__Kenapa?"_

_"__Oppa adalah Blue Fire. Aku rasa para petinggi bangsa vampir tidak akan mengijinkan kau berkeliaran sembarangan"_

_Leo menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengerti kemudian duduk di sebelahnya._

_"__Mereka tidak akan berani memerintahku meskipun ingin"_

_"__Kenapa?"_

_"__Insting vampir membuat mereka tidak bisa melawan master mereka atau vampir yang levelnya berada di atas mereka"_

_Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda Ia tidak mengerti. Leo yang melihat itu, kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu._

_"__Dark Mist dan aku adalah vampir pertama. Kami berada di level teratas bangsa vampir. Semua kekuatan yang dimiliki vampir sekarang ini asalnya dari kekuatan kami. Saat vampir menciptakan vampir baru, ia akan mewarisi sebagian kekuatan dari masternya. Vampir baru tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh masternya, sekalipun mereka ingin"_

_"__Kenapa? Apa karena mereka lebih lemah?"_

_"__Tidak, Min Ah. Bukan kekuatan melainkan insting. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan. Seorang master biasanya memang lebih kuat, tapi meskipun Ia lebih lemah, vampir ciptaan tetap tidak bisa membunuh masternya. Insting membuat mereka selalu mematuhi perintah masternya"_

_"__Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

_"__Darah. Ketika vampir menciptakan vampir baru, vampir tersebut akan memasukkan darahnya ke dalam tubuh calon vampir. Darah itu akan menjadi pengikat antara master vampir dan vampir ciptaannya"_

_"__Jika darah dari vampir tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia, misalnya melalui luka, apakah Ia akan menjadi vampir?"_

_"__Tidak… tidak… tidak semudah itu merubah manusia menjadi vampir. Ada beberapa tahap yang perlu dilakukan. Selan itu hanya aku, Dark Mist dan beberapa vampir bangsawan yang mampu menciptakan vampir."_

_"__Berarti, vampir yang ada sekarang adalah hasil ciptaan oppa dan Dark Mist ya?"_

_"__Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Dark Mist. Aku belum pernah mengubah manusia menjadi vampi"_

_"__Hah..? Benarkah? Sejak awal kelahiranmu sampai sekarang, oppa sekalipun tidak pernah menciptakan vampir?"_

_"__Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku dalam tidur hingga beberapa tahun lalu Raja Jung membangkitkanku?"_

_"__Kenapa oppa bisa tertidur? Apa ada hunter yang…"_

_"__Tidak… tidak ada yang menyegelku atau mengalahkanku karena aku sendiri yang melakukannya"_

_"__Tapi kenapa?"_

_"__Aku sudah putus asa. Kau tahu kan kebanyakan manusia takut padaku. Aku tidak punya teman selama ribuan tahun. Aku merasa kesepian"_

_"__Lalu setelah oppa bangkit kembali, apa kau menyesal?"_

_"__Tidak, karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu"_

_Leo merasa malu mengatakannya. Ia tidak menyangka, Ia dapat mengatakan hal yang manis. Ditambah lagi, Min Ah yang merona akibat perkataannya, membuatnya semakin malu. Entah mengapa jika berada di dekat gadis itu, Leo bisa menjadi Out of Character. Leo menutupi rasa malunya dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan._

_"__Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Minumlah sebelum dingin"_

_"__Disini memang dingin. Kenapa oppa mengajakku kemari di saat seperti ini sih? Musim dingin baru saja berakhir, jadi tempat ini masih terasa dingin"_

_Leo menciptakan puluhan bola api biru yang melayang mengelilinginya dan Min Ah. Perlahan api-api itu terbang berputar selama beberapa menit kemudian melesat ke atas secara bersamaan menuju satu titik. Detik berikutnya, api-api itu berpencar ke segala arah membentuk seperti sebuah ledakan kembang api. Api yang terpencar tadi berada di posisi tertentu dan menggambarkan sebuah sketsa wajah Leo dan Min Ah di langit._

_"__Ini indah sekali"_

_Tiba-tiba kabut hitam datang dan menutupi segalanya. Leo dan Min Ah menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian kabut mulai menghilang dan menampilkan suasana kamar di salah satu ruangan di istana vampir. Terlihat seorang pria sedang mengacak-acak seluruh kamarnya. Ia memecahkan semua perabotan disana. Kemudian ia membekukan seluruh kamarnya dengan kekuatan esnya. Sedetik kemudian semuanya menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Kamar yang awalnya penuh dengan perabotan berharga berubah menjadi sebuah kamar yang kosong. Seorang pengawal kerajaan datang menghadap dengan takut_

_"__Yang Mulia Blue Fire, saya datang untuk melapor"_

_"__Kau sudah menemukannya?"_

_"__Maafkan saya. Kami belum menemukan nona Min Ah"_

_"__BODOH. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SELURUH PASUKAN KERAJAAN TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN SEORANG GADIS MANUSIA. KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BECUS"_

_Leo membuka portal. Dia memasuki portal di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan pengawal kerajaan maupun para menteri yang melarangnya untuk pergi. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menemukan gadis yang dicintainya dimana pun dia berada. Leo mengunjungi semua tempat di bumi ini dengan kekuatan teleportnya. Ia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk mencari Min Ah. penglihatan, Pendengaran hingga penciumannya, semua ia kerahkan. Leo benar-benar kacau. Perasaan sedih, marah, frustasi dan rasa takut kehilangan, membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila yang datang dan pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa henti. Setelah seminggu mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan Min Ah di sebuah bangunan tua yang terbuat dari kayu bersama seorang laki-laki manusia. Leo bisa melihat dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, Min Ah sedang membawakan semangkuk bubur untuk laki-laki itu._

_"__Gadis bodoh itu, Dia enak-enakan disini sementara aku mencarinya kesana kemari seperti orang gila" gumam Leo._

_Leo melihay Min Ah menyuapi laki-laki yang sedang berbaring lemas di tempat tidur dengan bubur. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Min Ah memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Bahkan ketika Ia terluka, gadis itu tidak terlihat sesedih itu. Ia penasaran, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Kenapa Min Ah bersikap begitu lembut dan sangat menghkhawatirkannya. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi._

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Min Ah-ya?" interupsi Leo setelah berpindah ke dalam kamar itu._

_"__Oppa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Min Ah terkejut melihat kedatangan Leo yang tidak terduga._

_"__Kenapa kau bilang, tentu saja mencarimu"_

_Leo berjalan mendekat dan menggandeng tangan Min Ah_

_"__Kita pulang"_

_"__Tidak!" kata Min Ah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Leo._

_"__Kenapa?"_

_"__Kau tidak lihat, di sedang sakit? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini"_

_"__Jika memang itu kekhawatiranmu, aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Setelah itu kau tidak akan keberatan, kan pulang bersamaku?"_

_"__Aku…" gumam Min Ah dengan tatapan sedih tanpa berani memandang Leo._

_Prang…_

_Leo mencengkeram bahu Min Ah dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok. Mangkok yang dipegang Min Ah terjatuh dan pecah. Bubur di dalamnya berserakan di lantai. Dia meringis kesakitan akibat cengkeraman tangan Leo._

_"__Dengar, Min Ah. Aku tidak suka melihat kau lebih memperhatikan laki-laki lain daripada aku. Kau adalah milikku! Jadi kau hanya perlu melihatku!" tegas Leo._

_Mata Leo sudah berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya karena amarah. Meskipun begitu, Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melewati batas. Namun, perkataan laki-laki bagi Leo yang entah siapa namanya membuatnya berada di ujung batas kendali dirinya._

_"__Min Ah adalah milikmu? Jangan bercanda, vampir. Dia adalah tunanganku"_

_"__Oppa…" gumam Min Ah sambil memandang laki-laki itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, tapi Ia mengabaikannya._

_"__Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu. Dia mendekatimu karena perintah para petinggi asosiasi hunter"_

_"__Kau… hunter…?" tanya Leo tidak percaya._

_"__Maafkan aku" jawab Min Ah membenarkan._

_"__Ha… haha… hahaha…"_

_Leo tertawa hambar kemudian melepaskan Min Ah. beberapa detik kemudian, Ia berhenti dan memandang Min Ah dengan tatapan penuh amarah._

_"__Kau menipuku"_

_"__Jangan salahkan dia. Sejak awal dia sudah menolak misi ini, tapi mereka tetap memaksanya karena mereka tahu kau tertarik padanya" sahut tunangan Min Ah. Dia dengan susah payah bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri dibelakang Leo._

_"__Apa misimu?" tanya Leo mengabaikan perkataan tunangan Min Ah._

_"__Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan mencari informasi apapun tentang vampir, termasuk kelemahannya"_

_"__Karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, sebaiknya menyerah saja dan pergilah"_

_Leo membekukan tunangan Min Ah._

_"__Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi diamlah"_

_Min Ah berlari ke arah tunangannya._

_"__Jadi setelah semua terbongkar, kau tidak akan bersamaku lagi?"_

_"__Aku minta maaf"_

_"__BERHENTILAH MINTA MAAF. APA HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU KATAKAN?"_

_Leo mendekati Min Ah. Ia menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan kananya memegang pinggang Min Ah sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang bahunya. Leo menggigit leher Min Ah. Ia menghidap darah gadis itu dengan rakus kemudian Ia memasukkan racun vampir ke dalam aliran darahnya. Leo menarik taringnya dari leher Min Ah kemudian mengusap darah yang menempel di bibirnya dengan jarinya._

_"__Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain pun tidak bisa"_

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..?"_

_"__Aku yakin kau tahu. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu semua hal tentang vampir?"_

_"__Kau… kau mengubahku menjadi vampir. Akan kubunuh kau…!"_

_"__Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku"_

_Min Ah terkejut. saat itulah ia sadar bahwa Leo telah mengubahnya menjadi vampir dan sekarang Ia adalah masternya. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk membunuh Leo, Ia tidak akan berhasil._

_"__Teruslah hidup dengan memendam kebencian dan hasrat ingin membunuhku dalam keabadianmu"_

_"__Pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah sebagai musuh. Selamat tinggal"_

_Kabut kembali datang menyelimuti segalanya kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampilkan situasi peperangan di pulau jeju. Pulau itu sudah diselimuti oleh api biru. Terlihat Leo sedang terbang dengan sayap apinya melawan Min Ah. Ia mendapat perlawanan sengit dari gadis itu, tapi Ia tidak terlihat berniat membalas serangannya. Leo hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar. Hal itu membuat Min Ah marah._

_"__Kenapa kau terus menghindar. Lawan aku Blue Fire!"_

_"__Kau sudah bertambah kuat ya dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kita bertemu"_

_"__Aku pasti akan membunuhmu"_

_"__Kau tidak mengerti juga. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya"_

_"__Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku"_

_Perkataan Min Ah membuat Leo berhenti. Ia terkejut gadis itu menginginkan kematian._

_"__Tidak mau"_

_"__Setelah kau merubahku menjadi vampir dan mengambil segalanya dariku. Apa kau masih belum puas dan akan terus menyiksaku?"_

_"__Apa maksudmu?"_

_"__Status baruku sebagai monster penghisap darah membuat satu-satunya orang yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku"_

_"__Bukankah juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Jadi kita impas"_

_"__Tapi setidaknya kau diterima oleh bangsamu sedangkan aku, bangsaku mengucilkan dan membuangku. Mereka bilang aku bakan lagi bagian dari mereka karena aku telah berubah menjadi vampir"_

_Leo terkejut. Padahal Ia mengubah Min Ah menjadi vampir agar gadis itu kembali padanya, tapi Ia malah membuat gadis yang dicintainya menderita. Ia telah memasang sangkar bernama kesendirian dan mengurung gadis itu di dalamnya. Ia menyesal. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya._

_Leo melihat Min Ah melancarkan serangan lagi. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak berniat untuk menghindari serangannya seperti sebelumnya. Min Ah menebas sayapnya namun tidak berhasil. Pedang itu hanya menembus sayapnya tanpa meninggalkan goresan sedikit pun. Tebasan selanjutnya mengenai pipinya. Darah segar mengalir dari goresan itu kemudian menutup kembali dengan cepat. Min Ah mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Leo. Ia berniat menusuk jantungnya namun gerakannya terhenti sebelum pedangnya menembus tubuh Leo. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mencoba menusuknya lagi, namun kembali gagal. Insting vampir membuatnya tidak bisa membunuh masternya._

_"__Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Bunuh saja aku"_

_"__Dulu aku pernah menjanjikan padamu 1 hal, tapi kau belum memintanya. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekarang. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Kematianku? Katakanlah"_

_Min Ah terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Leo akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan nyawanya kepadanya. Dia berfikir, apa yang sebaiknya Ia minta. Apa dia benar-benar menginginkan kematian Leo? ataukah itu hanya dorongan kebencian saja._

_"__Setelah kupikir, kematian terlalu ringan untukmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan"_

_Leo tidak berkata apapun. Ia menunggu Min Ah melanjutkan keinginannya_

_"__Kau tidak boleh ikut campur dalam peperangan ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi pada bangsa vampir, meskipun mereka dibunuh oleh hunter, kau tidak boleh membantu mereka. Saksikanlah pertarungan ini sampai akhir"_

_"__Jadi kau akan menyeretku ke dalam sangkar (sangkar kesendirian) itu bersamamu, ya" gumam Leo._

_"__Dengan menghilangnya Blue Fire dari garis depan pertempuran, bangsa manusia akan memperoleh kemenangan"_

_Leo tidak melakukan apapun dalam peperangan jeju seperti permintaan Min Ah. Ia hanya melihat dari jauh bagaimana peperangan itu berlangsung, bagaimana perjuangan para vampir melawan hunter dan bagaimana para hunter membunuh satu per satu bangsanya. Tidak sedikit pula vampir yang mati. Ia bisa saja melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Min Ah dan menghabisi kumpulan manusia itu menjadi debu dalam sekali serangan., tapi Ia tidak bisa melakukannya atau Ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia akan menanggung hukuman atas semua perbuatannya pada gadis itu._

_Min Ah adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian sebagian besar vampir. Sebagai seorang hunter terkuat dan ditambah salah satu kekuatan Leo di dalam tubuhnya, membuat Dia tidak terkalahkan melawan para vampir. Namun, satu vampir menghalangi gerakannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak sadar darimana kedatangan vampir itu._

_"__Siapa kau?"_

_"__Jadi kau adalah vampir pertama yang diciptakan oleh Blue Fire?" jawab vampir itu kemudian membuka topengnya._

_"__Dark…Mist…?"_

_"__Senang bertemu denganmu, Min Ah. Ku akui kau hebet, bisa membuat Taekwoon tidak berkutik. Tapi perjanjian kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengaku. Jadi, tidak masalah kan jika aku melakukan ini?"_

_Dark Mist menembus dada Min Ah dengan tangannya. Tangannya mencengkeram jantung Min Ah kemudian meremasnya. Seketika itu, Min Ah berteriak kesakitan._

_"__Meskipun kau adalah vampir, tapi jika kuhancurkan jantung ini, kau pasti akan mati"_

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" perintah Leo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping mereka._

_"__Ho, temanku Jung Taekwoon. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari rantai belenggunya. Jika dia mati, maka perjanjian diantara kalian juga akan berakhir"_

_"__Kubilang lepaskan dia! Lepaskan dia sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh"_

_"__Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah kau dilarang untuk ikut campur dalam peperangan ini"_

_"__Kau… bagaimana kau…"_

_"__Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya? Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika kalian mengatakannya"_

_Dark Mist semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mencengkeram jantung Min Ah. Min Ah berteriak kesakitan. Detik berikutnya, Dark Mist menghancurkan jantungnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Min Ah yang sudah tidak bernyawa begirtu saja. namun sebelum menyentuh tanah, Leo menangkapnya. Ia memanggil nama Min Ah dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berharap gadis yang berada di dekapannya itu bangun tapi Min Ah tidak kunjung bangun. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang._

_"__Wah… Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya rupanya. Itu membuatku kesal"_

_"__Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Leo pelan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia sangat terkejut._

_"__Dengar, Taekwoon-ah. Vampir seperti kita tidak membutuhkan yang namanya cinta, perasaan ataupun teman. Kita memiliki kehidupan abadi yang bisa berdiri di atas bangsa manapun"_

_"__AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

_"__Dengar Leo, dengan kekuatan kita berdua, kita bisa menguasai dunia. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau cintai tanpa ada yang menghalangi"_

_Leo bangkit. Ia berdiri di hadapan Dark Mist dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah._

_"__Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi setelah peperangan ini berakhir atau aku akan membunuhmu"_

_Dark Mist akhirnya pergi karena Leo tidak terlihat akan merubah niatnya. Bangsanya mengalami kekalahan besar yang belum pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah bangsa vampir. Raja Jung menyatakan kekalahannya dan menyerah. Ia tidak ingin jika semua bangsa vampir dihabisi dan keberadaan mereka menghilang dari muka bumi. Karena itulah Ia mengajukan perjanjian damai yang kemudian disetujui oleh ketua asosiasi hunter, Han Dae Gu. Perjanjian itu menghasilkan 9 aturan yang harus dipatuhi, baik manusia maupun vampir._

_Leo memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia pergi bagaikan menghilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya selama 300 tahun. Ia menghukum dirinya sendiri karena telah mengucilkan Min Ah dari bangsanya sendiri. sekarang Ia juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan, diasingkan, dan dilupakan oleh bangsanya sendiri, karena itulah Ia pergi. menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri, kesepian dalam keabadian._

_Drrtt… drrttt…_

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Leo. Ia terbangun dengan dari tidurnya dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat. Kejadian masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Dia sadar handphone-nya bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya kemudian membukan pesan yang masuk, sebuah pesan gambar. Betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat foto itu. Sae Na sedang terikat tak berdaya di sebuah pilar yang entah berada dimana. Wajahnya sedikit lebam dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

_"__Apakah dia baru saja bertarung?" _pikir Leo.

Tiba-tiba poselnya bergetar lagi. kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk. Leo mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya, ia tidak mengenal nomor tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Hallo…"

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Gadis itu ada ditanganku"

"Siapa kau?"

"Datanglah sendirian ke hutan tempat terjadinya peperangan jeju 500 tahun yang lalu"

"Ya. Siapapun kau, kuaharap Sae Na baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya"

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Di tengah hutan, di suatu tempat di pulau jeju, Sae Na tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat sekumpulan vampir sedang meminum darah manusia. Manusia-manusia itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah. Darah mereka dihisap hingga habis, terlihat dari mengeringnya tubuh mereka. Vampir-vampir itu tidak hanya meminum darah mereka tetapi juga membunuhnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sae Na karena tidak tahan melihat kekejaman mereka.

"Wah… wah… tuan puteri kita sudah bangun rupanya" kata salah satu vampir yang diketahui sebagai pimpinan mereka.

"Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka butuh kekuatan untuk melawan Blue Fire"

"Percuma saja kau menangkapku untuk memancingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku. Dia tidak akan datang"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya, kau akan tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Bohong"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia selalu datang menolongmu disaat kau dalam kesulitan atau berada dalam bahaya? Kau menyadarinya atau tidak, Dia selalu melindungimu"

"Jika dia memang mencintaiku, dia tidak akan meninggalkan aku. Dia akan tetap berada di sisiku apapun yang terjadi"

"Justru karena dia mencintaimu, dia melepaskanmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum tahu seperti apa sifat aslinya. Dulu dia pernah mencintai seorang gadis manusia. Vampir bisa menjadi sangat protektif kepada orang yang dicintainya atau sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya, begitu juga dengannya"

Vampir itu berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Leo sangat mencintai Min Ah, tapi di saat yang sama, Ia akan menjadi sangat khawatir hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Karena itulah, dia selalu membuat gadis itu berada dalam jarak jangkauannya dan 'mengurungnya' bersamanya. Namun tanpa disadarinya, perbuatannya itu telah menciptakan belenggu yang menjerat kekasihnya sendiri. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Leo mencarinya selama seminggu namun yang didapatkannya adalah kenyataan pahit yang membuatlah terluka. Gadis itu hanya memanfaatkannya untuk memenangkan peperangan Jeju atas perintah ketua hunter. Persahabatan, cinta, keluarga atau apa pun itu, dia menghindari segala bentuk ikatan semacam itu. Tapi akhirnya dia malah jatuh cinta padamu. Seorang gadis manusia yang seharusnya dihindarinya"

Sae Na mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, siapa ketua hunter yang menyuruh Min Ah memanfaatkan Leo?"

Sae Na menggeleng.

"Han Dae Gu. Kau adalah keturunannya"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Darah orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya 500 tahun lalu, mengalir di dalam dirimu"

Tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul di tengah-tengah tempat itu dan semakin membesar. Leo keluar dan seketika portal itu tertutup. Ia terlihat marah. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah. Sekumpulan vampir menyerangnya. Namun Leo terlebih dahulu mengurung mereka di dalam bongkahan es dan menghancurkannya menjadi butiran debu. Vampir lainnya maju menyerang dan berakhir sama seperti vampir-vampir sebelumnya. Vampir-vampir yang tersisa meresa takut. Mereka ragu untuk melancarkan serangan. Leo bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengalahkan semua vampir itu bahkan tanpa melihat mereka. pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada dua sosok di depannya, Sae Na dan vampir bertopeng di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa, dia benar-benar marah" kata vampir bertopeng kemudian melangkah maju beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau datang?" tanya Sae Na heran.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Taekwoon-ah" sapa vampir bertopeng.

Semburan besar Api biru melesat menyerang vampir bertopeng. Ia meloncat menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya Leo tidak mau melepaskannya. Api biru bergerak mengejarnya. Vampir itu berlari dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti oleh manusia mengitari tempat itu. Leo memecah aliran apinya menjadi dua. Satu mengejar vampir bertopeng dari belakang dan yang lainnya menghadangnya dari depan. Dia terkepung. Leo membuat apinya semakin besar kemudian secara bersamaan menyerang vampir itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, api mulai menghilang dan muncullah kabut hitam. Beberapa Api tersisah, membakar tubuh vampir itu di beberapa bagian, paha kanan dan kedua tangannya. Ia menyelimuti bagian yang terbakar itu dengan kabutnya dan perlahan-lahan kabut hitam itu menelan api biru Leo dan menghilang.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Jika memanggilku Taekwoon lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, Dark Mist"

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa melakukannya"

Dark Mist menciptakan kepulan kabut besar di sekelilingnya. Perlahan muncullah ribuan anak panah dari dalamnya. Dengan sangat cepat anak panah itu mengarah menuju Leo dan berakhir menancap di bagar es yang diciptakan Leo. Es itu kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan anak panah yang menancap disana. Detik berikutnya, muncullah bongkahan besar es dari atas. Bongkahan itu kemudian pecah dan menciptakan hujan es. Hujan itu mengalihkan perhatian Dark Mist untuk sesaat. Dia tidak lagi melihat leo dihadapannya.

_Jrashh…_

Leo tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Meskipun terkejut, tapi Dark Mist berhasil menghindari luka fatal. Tebasan pedang Leo hanya mengenai topengnya. Topeng itu kemudian retak dan terbelah menjadi dua, memperlihatkan wajah dibaliknya.

"Cha Hakyeon…"

_To be continued…_

_Review sebelumnya:_

**_rinta. _**

_"__Pemimpin di alam masing-masing"? Alam apa? Alam dunia, alam gaib atau alam barzah? Hahah…. #abaikan. Ken memang bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu, tapi tidak secara bebas, maksudnya ken tidak selalu bisa melihat kejadian yang diinginkannya. Apa yang dilihatnya merupakan penglihatan acak. Karena ken spesialisnya di penglihatan, jadi dia tidak terlalu kuat sebagai vampir tipe petarung. Sehingga jika mereka (VIXX) terlibat dalam pertarungan, penyerang garis depannya adalah N, Ravi, Hongbin dan Leo (setelah kekuatan aslinya bangkit) sedangkan Ken dan Hyuk sebagai pendukung._

**_AprilianyArdeta_**

_Soal endingnya, jujur aku masih bingung. Happy to sad ending. Tapi apapun hasilnya nanti semoga tidak mengecewakan_

**_Kim Kyunna_**

_Semoga aku bisa dapat ide buat menyatukan mereka berdua (Leo dan Sae Na). kalau g ya… mungkin akan kuberi ending yang lain. Ditunggu ja deh hingga chap terakhir_

**_Dima Choi_**

_Makasih_

**_MahartLeo_**

_Aku ja masih bingung endingnya gimana, pa lagi yg baca. Chapter ini (7) dah mengarah ke klimaks kok._

_Hallo semua, ketemu lagi dengan aku di chapter 7. Semoga kalian g bosen baca ff ku ya. di chapter ini aku ceritakan masa lalu Leo. haduh… waktu dia menciptakan kembang api dengan kekuatannya, aku merasa sedikit cemburu dengan tuh karakter cewe.. nah loh #AuthorMulaiError. Sedikit sedih juga aku ketika menceritakan masa lalunya. Leo-oppa dikhianati. (Sini bang, sama aku aja #Plak)_

_Terima kasih buat semuanya yg dah ninggalin jejak review juga bagi kalian yg silent reader. Pokoknya terima kasih dah baca ff ku. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan jadi chapter terakhir di cerita ini. Sampai jumpa! (^_^)_


	9. Chapter 9

Leo terdiam menatap sosok di depannya yang topengnya telah hancur oleh pedangnya. Ia terkejut dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis yang tengah terikat di tiang kayu. Sae Na tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jika dirinya yang berdiri disana sekarang, masih mungkin. Namun bagaimana mungkin Leader sekaligus sahabat Leo, sekarang ini sedang berdiri sebagai musuhnya. Leo manatap N dengan serius. Dengan suaranya yang lembut namun dengan nada dingin, dia bertanya kepada N.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

N tetap bergeming. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Leo. Dia tertawa lebar meskipun tidak ada hal yang lucu. Kabut hitam berkumpul di langit membentuk awan gelap. Muncullah ribuan anak panah kemudian melesat ke bawah bagaikan hujan.

"Serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan kepadaku" kata Leo.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti"

Arah anak panah berpusat pada Sae Na dengan cepat. Leo mengumpat. Rupanya Dark Mist mengincar Sae Na. Dia berlari ke arah gadis itu namun gagal. Ratusan anak panah menutupi jalannya. Panah-panah itu melesat dan berkumpul membentuk dinding yang kokoh dihadapannya. Leo menebas beberapa pohon dengan esnya kemudian mengangkatnya dengan memanfaatkan gravitasi. Satu pohon pertama melesat dan menghantam tembok dihapannya bagaikan roket kemudian disusul dengan pohon-pohon berikutnya hingga menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

Leo sampai di dekat Sae Na kemudian membentuk perisai es yang melindungi gadis itu. Jrasshh… beberapa anak panah mengenai punggung Leo. Dia meringis kesakitan tapi tetap mempertahankan perisainya. Setelah hujan anak panah berhenti, perisainya hancur. Ia memotong ikatan Sae Na dengan es.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan gravitasi"

Puluhan pohon tercabut dengan paksa dan menyerang Leo dan Sae Na. Beberapa portal muncul di depan pohon-pohon itu sebelum mencapai mereka kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Leo menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak ketika Sae Na mulai mencabut satu per satu anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan dan mencium bau darah yang keluar dari dari tubuhnya. Lukanya sembuh dengan lambat.

"Ini…. terbuat dari… perak…" gumam Sae Na sambil melihat anak panah di dalam genggamannya.

"Setiap kali nyawa Sae Na terancam, kau pasti akan melindunginya tanpa berfikir dua kali. Hal itu membuatmu lengah"

"Hentikan… bukankah kalian adalah teman. Kenapa harus bertarung seperti ini?" kata Sae Na menahan tangis.

"Huh, kau tampak senang sekali, Hakyeon. Apa kau merasa bahagia bisa melukaiku?"

"Benar. sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Aku bertanya pada Hakyeon"

_"__Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia adalah Hakyeon-oppa?" _batin Sae Na.

"Akulah Hakyeon"

"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku"

N terdiam. Ia tidak membantah maupun menyetujui perkataan Leo.

"Pria yang aku temui saat pertandingan futsal dan pria yang menyerangku di taman istana, dia tidak mengingat apapun kejadian itu."

Leo terdiam sebentar. Dia mencoba mengulur waktu sampai semua lukanya sembuh.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Dia adalah Dark Mist yang berpura-pura tidak ingat untuk menutupi identitasnya atau kedua…"

Leo menatap N tajam kemudian menyeringai.

"Dia hanyalah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Dark Mist asli. Bukan begitu, Cha Jung Rae?"

"Cha…?" gumam Sae Na tidak percaya.

"HA…HA…HAHAHAHAHA…sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu. Tak kusangka identitasku akan terbongkar secepat ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sae Na.

N mengabaikan Sae Na dan tetap berbicara dengan Leo.

"Sama sepertimu, dia juga menyadari identitasku setelah penyerangan di taman istana. Dia dengan bodohnya datang padaku dan memintaku untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi. padahal dia adalah keturunanku, tapi dia lebih memilih dirimu dan menentangku. Aku marah. Jadi, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan dia menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku. Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memanfaatkannya untuk membunuhmu. "

"Kau benar-benar kejam. Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" bentak Sae Na.

"Takkan memaafkanku?" ulang N.

"Lihatlah dirimu, nona. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan sekarang kau membual takkan memaafkanku. Dengan cara apa kau akan membalasku, hm?"

Sae Na tidak menjawab. Dalam hati, dia membenarkan perkataan N. Dia memang terlalu lemah. Dia dengan mudah diculik olehnya. Lalu bagaimana ia akan menghadapinya. Sae Na menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran negatifnya.

"Urusanmu adalah denganku, Jung Rae. Lepaskan Hakyeon dan juga gadis ini (Sae Na)"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau. Hakyeon sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku. Sedangkan gadis itu, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk melindunginya? Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Sae Na berharap Leo akan menjawab perkataan N. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Leo padanya dari mulut Leo sendiri. namun sepertinya harapannya belum terkabul. Leo hanya diam.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, Taekwoon. Setelah apa yang menimpa Min Ah, seharusnya kau sadar, hubungan antara manusia dan vampir hanya akan mendatangkan kesedihan. Kau akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang ditinggal pada akhirnya" lanjut Dark Mist.

"Apa yang kulakukan adalah urusanku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Sekarang kau bersikap dingin padaku. Membuat hatiku sakit"

Hutan menjadi semakin gelap. Tidak ada sinar bulan yang menyinari. Sae Na mendongak ke atas. Matanya membulat sempurna karena terkejut. Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar bulan seperti yang dipikirkannya, melainkan kabut hitam yang membentang di seluruh langit. Kemudian muncullah anak panah yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Shit!"

Leo membuat dua lapis perisai untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sae Na. lapisan terluar adalah api biru dengan ketebalan sekitar 10m dan di lapisan kedua adalah dinding es yang kokoh. Panah-panah berjatuhan dengan sangat cepat dan terbakar habis oleh api Leo.

N memperkuat panah-panahnya. Ia menggabungkan dua panah menjadi satu menciptakan panah yang lebih kuat dan besar. Panah-panah kembali berjatuhan. Kali ini, panah-panah tersebut berhasil menembus perisai pertama dan menancap di dinding es. Namun belum cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan perisai kedua.

N kembali memperkuat panahnya. Ia menggabungkan 3 panah sekaligus menjadi satu dengan kecepatan hempasan lebih cepat. Panah-panah itu menancap pada dinding es cukup dalam. Perlahan-lahan dinding es tersebut mulai retak.

Leo mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk memperkuat perisainya namun gagal. Ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membuat es baru. Penyembuhan lukanya akibat panah perak sebelumnya, telah menguras tenaganya. Perisainya tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Leo berbalik dan menarik Sae Na ke dalam dekapannya. Menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai terakhir untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Kau bisa mati!" teriak Sae Na memberontak tapi Leo tidak berniat melepaskannya. Ia semakin mendekapnya dengan erat.

Perisai es hancur. Leo sudah siap menerima hunjaman panah ditubuhnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi tidak ada satupun panah yang mengenainya. Leo melirik ke belakang dan melihat ratusan panah melayang di udara.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Leo-hyung. Selalu saja bertindak sendirian" kata Hongbin.

Hongbin keluar dari portal, diikuti kemudian Ken, Hyuk dan terakhir Ravi. Ravi menghilangkan portalnya.

"Seluruh istana panik karena kau menghilang" kata Ravi.

"Jangan lupa, kau masih memiliki kami. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu, hyung" kata Hyuk.

"Jadi, ini adalah tempat terjadinya peperangan jeju 500 tahun lalu?" kata Ken sambil melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

"N-hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ken heran.

Perkataan ken sukses mencuri perhatian Ravi, Hongbin dan Ravi. Mereka melihat ke arah yang sama seperti Ken.

"Hyung, kalau kau bersama dengan Leo hyung, seharusnya kau memberitahu kami" kata Ravi.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan pakaianmu? Tidak biasanya hyung memakai jubah hitam" kata Hongbin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hyuk

"Apa maksudmu?" tanaya Ken

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran N-hyung"

"Memang benar. Dia memiliki aura gelap dan berbahaya"

Suara mesin terdengar mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian sepuluh mobil datang. Puluhan hunter keluar dengan persenjataan lengkap. Mereka telah bersiap untuk berperang.

"Ayah, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sae Na.

"HEI! Jauhkan tanganmu dari tunanganku, vampir" teiak Sun Guk tidak terima. Leo melepaskan Sae Na dari dekapannya tapi tidak berniat untuk menjauh darinya. Dia menatap Sun Guk tajam.

"Ken memberitahuku dimana kau berada" jawab Wonri.

N mengerakkan panah-panahnya kembali untuk menyerang semua yang ada dihadapannya. Semua berhambur menghindar. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terluka. Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit hanya beberapa dari mereka yang bertahan, meskipun dengan terluka. Mereka adalah Leo, Sae Na, Ken, Hongbin, Ravi, Hyuk, Wonri dan Sun Guk. Teman-teman Leo terus melindunginya dari serangan N karena Leo sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

N menyadari hal itu, sehingga ia mulai memusatkan serangannya pada Leo. Ia menjauhkan siapapun yang melindunginya dengan menyibukkan mereka melawan anak panahnya. Mereka akhirnya terpisah. N dengan cepat mendekati Leo. Ia mencengkeram leher Leo kemudian melemparkannya dengan kuat hingga menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang menabraknya.

Sae Na menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Leo. Tenggorokannya hancur. Ia tidak bisa berbicara.

"Hidup damai, membuatmu menjadi lemah, Taekwoon" kata Dark Mist yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Sae Na tanpa disadarinya.

Sae Na berbalik. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Leo.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh dia!" ancam Sae Na.

"Minggir!" kata Dark Mist tajam.

"Tidak!"

Leo bangkit. Ia menyentuh bahu Sae Na dan menuruhnya untuk minggir. Dia berdiri di depan Sae Na. Leo dan N saling menatap tajam.

_Tring…_

Suara benturan pedang terdengar. Leo memblokir serangan N dengan pedang es yang diciptakannya. Pedang Leo tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan. Pedangnya berhasil dipatahkan. N menusuk dada Leo kemudian mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya membentur pohon. Sae Na mendekat untuk menghentikannya namun N menahan pergerakannya dengan memerangkap kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam kabut kemudian melemparkannya menjauh. N menusuk bahu Leo semakin dalam. Leo berteriak kesakitan tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Leo menatap N sedih.

_"__Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan tubuhmu dikendalikan oleh vampir rendahan seperti dia. Kau selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjaga diri tapi lihat dirimu sekarang. Lakukan saranmu sendiri, bodoh"_

N mengeluarkan pisau perak dari balik mantelnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke jantung Leo.

"Inilah akhir dari Blue Fire"

Tangan N terhenti sebelum pisau itu menusuk jantung Leo. N menjatuhkan pisaunya. Dia juga mencabut pedangnya dari bahu Leo. Dia mundur dengan tubuh gemetar. Semua serangan yang yang dilancarkannya sebelumnya telah berhenti. Ratusan anak panah berjatuhan. N terlihat kesakitan. Ia memegang kepalanya dan mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Jangan melawanku, bocah!" teriak N.

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita"

"Tubuhmu sudah menjadi milikku"

"Kubilang jangan sakiti Leo maka akan kuberikan tubuhku"

"Aku adalah master sekaligus nenek moyangmu. Kau harus mematuhiku"

"Tidak! Keluar kau dari tubuhku"

Kabut hitam keluar dari tubuh N secara perlahan. Kabut itu berkumpul dan membentuk sosok vampir baru. Badannya tinggi tegap. Rambut hitam kelam yang memanjang hingga bahunya. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dan pedang perak di tangannya. Gagangnya terbuat dari besi agar pemiliknya tidak terluka ketika menggenggamnya.

N melihat sekeliling, melihat semua kekacauan yang telah dibatnya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Leo. Ia menatapnya sedih. Tenggorokan yang hancur, tubuh berlumuran darah, semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia bahkan hampir membunuh sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhae, Leo-ya. Aku sangat menyesal"

Leo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tiba-tiba Leo terbatuk lagi. darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Sae Na dan N menghampiri leo dengan raut wajah panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae Na dan N bersamaan. Leo kembali terbatuk.

"Jaga dia" kata N kemudian menuju ke tengah medan pertempuran.

"Hei, teman-teman, kita serang dia bersama-sama" kata N kepada Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk.

"Kita buat dia menyesal telah membuat masalah dengan kita" kata Ken.

"Serang!" kata N memberikan aba-aba.

N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk menyerang Dark Mist bersamaan. N menciptakan api yang besar mengarah kepada Dark Mist. Hongbin menggerakkan semua anak panah yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Dark Mist sebelumnya. Api N mengitari Dark Mist dengan ganas. Api itu berputar kemudian menikuk secara tiba-tiba dan menyerangnya. Dark Mist menghindar. Namun ratusan anak panah hongbin sudah menyambutnya. Panah-panah tersebut berada di balik api N, tersembunyi. Ketika api N habis, giliran anak panahnya menyerang.

Dark Mist mengeluarkan api dan membakar panah-panah yang diarahkan kepadanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul disampingnya. Puluhan panah keluar dari dalamnya dan berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Ken dan Hyuk memberikan aba-aba dan mengatur pola serangan N, Hongbin dan Ravi. Dengan kemampuan mereka dalam penglihatan dan membaca pikiran, serangan yang mereka hasilkan cukup efektif. Namun belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Dark Mist. Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba Dark Mist muncul di belakang Ken dan Hyuk. Ia menyerang mereka kemudian menendang mereka dengan kuat hingga mampu menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang menghantamnya.

"Ken! Hyuk!" teriak N.

"Ken-hyung! Hyuk!" teriak Ravi.

"Sial!" umpat Hongbin.

Hongbin menggerakkan panah yang tersisah ke jantung Dark Mist namun serangannya terhenti. Bukan karena keinginannya, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak akan mampu membunuh masternya. Begitu juga dengan vampir lainnya.

Leo hanya mampu menatap teman-temannya dengan sedih. Ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna sekarang. Meskipun kelima temannya menyerang Dark Mist bersamaan, tapi tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mengalahkannya. Leo mengetahui hal itu. Namun sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia membantu mereka tapi tubuhnya menolak. Ia tidak mampu berdiri. Hanya untuk sekedar berbicara pun ia tidak bisa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai teman-temannya.

Sae Na menatap Leo sedih. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan vampir dihadapannya itu sari pikirannya. Seharusnya ketika Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi ketua hunter dan melupakan perasaannya kepadanya, Ia bisa berhadapan dengannya sebagai hunter dan vampir. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak peduli padanya. Melihatnya terluka seperti sekarang ini, membuat hatinya terluka. Ia merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas, seolah-olah napasnya ikut pergi bersaan dengan setiap rintihannya. Jika seandainya Ia nanti akan terluka, bahkan jika Leo benar-benar mencampakannya nanti, Ia tidak akan menyesal. Ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus perasaannya meskipun Ia sudah berusaha membuka hatinya untuk orang lain dan bertunangan dengan Sun Guk. Yang akan terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Minumlah darahku" kata Sae Na membuyarkan lamunan Leo. Leo menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak mau mengambil apapun lagi dari gadis itu. Ia sangat menyesal telah meminum darahnya sebelumnya dan Ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Tapi jika oppa tidak meminum darahku, tenagamu tidak akan pulih. Mereka bisa terbunuh"

Leo tetap bergeming. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghisap darah Sae Na. Ia hanya menatapnya lemah dengan napas tersenggal-senggal menahan rasa sakit.

Sae Na mengambil sebuah panah yang tergeletak di sampingnya kemudian menggores tangannya hingga mengucurkan darah. Leo dibuat kaget olehnya. Sae Na menghisap darahnya sendiri. Ia menangkup wajah Leo dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menariknya agar mendekat. _Cup… _Sae Na meminumkan darahnya kepada Leo dengan mulutnya.

"Vampir itu, berani sekali dia…" geram Sun Guk ketika melihat Sae Na memberikan darahnya pada Leo. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka namun dicegah oleh Wonri.

"Lepaskan paman, vampir itu meminum darah Sae Na lagi. Dia putri paman" kata Sun Guk dengan nada yang sudah naik 1 oktaf karena marah. Wonri menggeleng.

"Tapi…" protes Sun Guk dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Wonri. Sun Guk menyerah.

Leo hanya mampu terkejut dengan tindakan Sae Na yang tidak terduka. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memberikan darahnya dengan mudah padanya. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Sae Na menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepakan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum melihat semua luka Leo sembuh dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah" kata Sae Na dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Namun, bukannya ucapan terima kasih yang diterimanya, tetapi tatapan sedih dari Leo. Leo bangkit kemudian berkata.

"Jangan pernah memberikan darahmu lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memiliki banyak darah di tubuhku. Hehe…."

Leo menghela pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala itu sekarang. Ia tidak akan menang. Ia beranjak pergi tapi Sae Na menghentikannya.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu" kata Sae Na dengan serius.

Leo menghela pasrah lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya kemudian muncullah butiran-butiran es, berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah busur yang indah dan kuat. Leo menyerahkannya kepada Sae Na.

"Jangan memaksakan diri"

"Ok!" kata Sae Na semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayah, berikan aku panah!" teriak Sae Na memanggil ayahnya.

Wonri memberikan sekantung penuh panah kepada Sae Na. Sae Na mengikuti Leo yang berjalan ke tengah arena pertempuran. Leo menciptakan api biru kemudian api tersebut menyelubungi semua yang terluka, tidak peduli mereka vampir atau hunter. Api tersebut menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

"Dasar Leo-hyung. Disaat seperti inipun mash memikirkan orang lain" kata Ken.

"Benar. Berbeda dengan penampilannya, hatinya sungguh baik" tambah Hyuk.

Semua berkumpul di dekat Leo. mereka bergabung untuk mengalahkan Dark Mist.

"Nah, Jung Rae. Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai"

"Wah… kau mulai serius rupanya. Maka aku juga tidak akan segan"

Dark Mist mengeluarkan kabut hitam dalam jumlah besar. Sepuluh tiruan dirinya tercipta dari kabut itu. Sementara itu Leo menumbuhkan sayap di punggungnya. Sayap kiri terbuat dari api sedangkan sayap kanannya terbuat dari es. Kedua elemen yang saling bertentangan itu membentuk sayap yang besar dan indah. Bersamaan dengan hentakan sayapnya, Leo terbang dan menyerang Dark Mist. Keduanya bertarung dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sementara yang lainnya menghadapi tiruan Dark Mist. Meskipun tiruannya berjumlah sepuluh namun mereka tetaplah kuat. N, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk, Sae Na, Wonri dan Sun Guk menghadapi maring-masing 1 tiruan. Dua tiruan yang tersisa dihapi oleh anak buah Sae Na.

_Wuusshhhh… Bruuaaakkk…_

Leo berhasil menendang Dark Mist dan membuat Ia terpental jauh. Dalam sekali serang saja, banyak pohon yang tumbang. Hutan menjadi porak-poranda.

Sementara itu, pertempuran di bawah berlangsung sengit. Level kekuatan mereka hampir sama. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk lengah bahkan sebentar saja. hal itu akan berakibat fatal. Keadaan tidak sama dengan anak buah Sae Na. Bahkan dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak, tetap saja tidak mampu menandingi dua tiruan Dark Mist. Banyak dari mereka yang terluka. Beberapa orang hunter yang telah kelelahan menjadi incaran. Mereka belum sempat melakukan perlawanan, sementara tiruan Dark Mist sudah berada dihadapan mereka dan bersiap menyerang. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba ditarik kebelakang. Api biru membakar tiruan Dark Mist dan melenyapkannya menjadi abu.

"Jangan Lengah" kata Leo memperingatkan.

"Ya. Maafkan kami. Terima kasih" jawab mereka.

Tiba-tiba di sekitar tempat terjatuhnya Dark Mist terbakar. Ia keluar dari kobaran api dengan raut wajah penuh amarah. Dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Leo. Suara benturan pedang terdengar. Mereka terus bertarung dengan gerakan cepat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa kelelahan.

N melingkari tiruan Dark Mist dengan apinya. Api menyerangnya dari depan. Tiruan Dark Mist menghindar. Namun N sudah memperhitungkannya. Ia menghadangnya. Jrasshh… api menembus jantung dan membakarnya. Tiruan Dark Mist kemudian berubah menjadi kabut kembali dan menghilang.

Ravi melawan tiruan Dark Mist dengan cepat. Ia berpindah-pindah dengan teleport, mengecoh musuhnya kemudian menghabisinya. Sae Na melepaskan beberapa anak panahnya ke arah tiruan Dark Mist. Ia mempersempit ruang gerak tiruan Dark Mist agar dia tidak lari dan dengan serangan kejutan, panahnya berhasil menembus jantung tiruan Dark Mist itu. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pertempuran lainnya. Satu per satu tiruan Dark Mist berhasil dikalahkan.

Leo tersenyum melihat hal itu dari atas. Sementara Dark Mist merasa kesal. untuk kedua kalinya, dia kembali menyelimuti langit dengan kabutnya. Dari dalamnya keluar ratusan anak panah yang siap menyerang.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Leo kepada Sae Na yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping gadis itu.

"Lihat saja. ini mudah" jawab Sae Na mantap dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Leo.

Sae Na menidurkan busurnya sehingga posisinya menjadi horizontal. Busurnya membesar menjadi 2 kali lipat sari bentuk awal. Ia menarik sebuah panah dari punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya ratusan panah Dark Mist, ia melepaskan panahnya. Panah Sae Na membelah diri menjadi sangat banyak dan memblokir semua panah Dark Mist kemudian keduanya menghilang. Semua yang melihatnya dibuat kagum oleh kemampuannya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan macam-macam dengannya" kata Hongbin dengan tatapan horror.

"Aku setuju" kata N kemudian diikuti anggukan dari Ken, Rabi dan Hyuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sae Na kepada Leo dengan bangga sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sayapmu indah sekali. Kapan-kapan ajaklah aku terbang" lanjutnya.

"Hm..?"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Janji?"

Leo tidak menanggapi perkataan Sae Na. Dia kembali tersenyum sambil menatap gadis itu penuh arti.

_"__Sepertinya dia belum mengetahuinya"_

"Kerja bagus. Selanjutnya serahkan padaku" jawab Leo sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sae Na.

Leo menghempaskan sayapnya. Ia terbang menghampiri Dark Mist. Dia membuat perisai es dan mengurung Sae Na dan yang lain di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Leo?" tanya N.

"Kenapa kau mengurung kami?" tanya Sae Na.

"Keluarkan kami, hyung" pinta Ravi.

"Haah… kenapa aku punya hyung yang keras kepala sih" kata Ken frustasi.

"Dia ingin menghadapinya sendirian" kata Hyuk.

"Dia pasti tidak ingin kita terluka. Aaggrrhh…. Aku bisa gila" teriak Ravi frustasi.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya dia menang melawan vampir pertama itu? Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri" kata Sun Guk.

"Mereka berdua adalah vampir pertama Sun Guk. Blue Fire dan Dark Mist, mereka dulunya berteman. Hingga pada peperangan Jeju dia menghianati Leo" kata Wonri menjelaskan.

_"__Oppa… kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?"_ batin Sae Na.

Leo melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya tapi berhasil dihalau oleh Dark Mist. Dark Mist mengeluarkan sebuah pedang lagi di tangan kirinya kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah Leo. Pedang itu berbenturan dengan sayap kiri Leo. Leo menggunakan sayapnya untuk memblokir seranganya. Keduanya saling menjauh. Dark Mist membuat sebuah portal besar di bawahnya. Dari dalamnya muncullah ratusan manusia atau lebih tepatnya zombie. Mereka bergerak karena dikendalikan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia tega sekali berbuat jahat seperti itu?" kata Sae Na tidak percaya. Dia marah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menghajar vampir itu.

"Apa tidak ada cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini?" lanjutnya.

Leo sangat marah melihatnya. Tatapan matanya berubah kelam dan dingin.

"Bagus, sekarang akan ada banyak kuburan yang kosong" kata Sun Guk sarkatis

"Kalau kau memang punya cara untuk menghilangkan kendalinya atas meyat-mayat itu, katakan sekarang juga. Jangan hanya mengeluh saja" kata N.

"Hanya ada 3 cara untuk menghentikan kendali Dark Mist. Pertama, orang yang dikendalikan menolaknya, kedua Dark Mist melepaskannya dan ketiga membunuh orang yang dikendalikan" kata Ravi menjelaskan

"Karena mereka memang sudah mati, tidak ada cara lain selain menghabisinya" lanjut hongbin.

"Hyung, perisai ini, kan terbuat dari es, coba hyung melubanginya dengan apimu" kata Hyuk kepada N.

"Benar juga, akan kucoba"

N membakar dinding di depannya. Setelah satu menit, ia berhenti dan melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat dinding sedikit mencair namun senyumnya segera menghilang ketika air yang meleleh bergerak kembali ke bagian yang mencair dan menutupnya kembali. Dinding kembali seperti semula tanpa meninggalkan goresan sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya Leo benar-benar berniat mengurung kita"

Sementara itu, Leo telah mengeluarkan dua kekuatan andalannya untuk mengatasi menghalau zombie-zombie yang terus bermunculan seolah tidak ada habisnya. Dia mengeluarkan api dan es bersamaan dalam jumlah besar. Apinya berkumpul dan menjelma menjadi burung phoenix. Sedangkan es berkumpul dan menjelama menjadi serigala es. Bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan Leo, phoenix terbang dan membakar semua zombie-zombie itu menjadi abu dan Serigala es bergerak maju membekukan semua zombie yang dilaluinya kemudian mengubahnya menjadi debu es.

Tring…

Leo menyerang Dark Mist. Mereka bertempur dengan sengit. Leo berhasil melucuti satu pedang Dark Mist. Dia terbang tinggi kemudian menukik tajam dan menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Dark Mist tapi berhasil di blokir. Leo mendorong Dark Mist hingga membentur tanah dengan keras hingga menciptakan lubang retakan besar. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Dark Mist.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Jun Rae" ancam Leo.

Sebatang pohon menukik tajam ke arah Leo. Ia menyadari serangan tiba-tiba itu dan meloncat mundur untuk menghindaringya. Dark Mist membakar pohon itu sebelum mengenainya.

Sebuah anak panah melesat, mengincar jantung Dark Mist. Ia menyadarinya dan berhasi meghindari luka fatal. Panah itu mengenai bahunya.

"Sayang sekali aku meleset" kata Sae Na yang sudah berada diluar perisai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" tanya Leo.

"Perisainya memang sangat kuat, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dilubangi" jawab Sae Na.

Leo menoleh ke arah perisainya yang sudah kembali utuh. Ia melihat N mengacungkan dua buah jarinya membentuk huruf v sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu" kata Leo tajam.

"Habislah aku" kata N murung dari balik perisai. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menepuk punggungnya memberikan semangat.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung" kata Hongbin iba.

"HEI! KAU MENGHARAPKAN AKU MATI?" teriak N.

Dark Mist menciptakan api dan menyerang Sae Na. Ia berlari namun kecepatannya tidak sebanding dengan api itu. Api semakin dekat dan hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Leo terbang menghampiri Sae Na kemudian menggendongnya bridal style menghindari api. Namun Dark Mist tidak ingin melepaskan mereka. apinya terus mengikuti mereka.

"Cih! Merepotkan" umpat Leo. Ia menjatuhkan Sae Na yang kemudian jatuh di atas punggung serigala. Serila itu membawa Sae Na menjauh.

"Phoenix" panggil Leo.

Phoenix terbang dan berhenti di depan Leo. kemudian menghadang api Dark Mist. Api biru dan api merah bertemu. Phoenix menghisap api Dark Mist hingga habis. Serangan Dark Mist kembali datang. Api dalam jumlah yang lebih besar datang dari langit. Serigala es berhenti dan menurunkan Sae Na. Kemudian Ia menghadang api Dark Mist. Serigala es menghilang, begitupun juga dengan api, yang tersisah hanyalah uap panas.

Perisai es Leo retak kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagus, perisainya hancur. Sekarang kita bisa membantu mereka" kata Wonri senang.

"Tidak, ini tidak bagus" sanggah N. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Leo.

Sayap kanan Leo hancur dan berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan es kecil. Leo menghilangkan phoenix. Napasnya memburu. Ia merasa kelelahan.

"Leo-hyung terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan esnya" kata Ravi.

"Tidak… tidak, hyung. Jangan lakukan itu" racau Ken tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ravi.

"Leo-hyung… dia…" Jawab Ken. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Leo menyerang Dark Mist. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, begitu pun dengan Dark Mist. Leo menangkap pedang Dark Mist dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menusuk jantung Dark Mist dengan pedangnya. Leo merebut pedangnya dan membuangnya. Dark Mist mundur. Dia mencabut pedang Leo dari tubuhnya. Meskipun jantungnya ditikam, tapi pedang Leo bukan terbuat dari perak. Jadi meskipun ia terluka parah, tapi Ia tidak mati. Leo melakukan teleport dan berpindah ke belakang Dark Mist. Ia mengunci pergerakannya. Sayap Leo berubah kembali menjadi api dan melingkari mereka berdua.

"Sekarang tembakkan panahmu ke jantungnya, Sae Na" perintah Leo.

"Tidak…. Tidak…. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika aku melepaskan panahku, kau juga akan terkena. Aku tidak bisa"

"Bukankah kau adalah ketua hunter? Lakukan tugasmu demi kedamaian bangsamu"

Sae menarik panahnya. Ia tidak bisa membidik dengan baik. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak ingin menembak. Bagaimana jika panahnya mengenai jantung Leo.

Wonri menatap Leo penuh arti. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Leo benar-benar melakukannya.

_"__Tentang kematian ayahku, kami para hunter telah memutuskan untuk tidak mempersalahkannya. Siapapun yang mengeksekusinya hasilnya akan sama saja. Namun mengenai kau yang menggigit Sae Na, kami tidak bisa menerimanya… Kematian ayahmu telah dibayar dengan kematian ayahku. Anggap saja impas. Tapi kau telah melanggar satu lagi perjanjian Jeju, yaitu meminum darah manusia. Kami akan mengeksekusimu"_

_"__Bisakah kau sarungkan kembali pistol di tanganmu itu?"_

_Wonri mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan pistol dalam genggamannya._

_"__Kau memang hebat bisa mengetahuinya. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau melawan. Aku tidak punya pilih…."_

_"__Baiklah"_

_"__Apa?"_

_"__Aku menerimanya tapi dengan syarat"_

_"__Katakan"_

_"__Pertama, aku bersedia dieksekusi tapi tidak sekarang. Setelah aku menuntaskan urusanku dengan Dark Mist, aku akan menerima eksekusi tanpa perlawanan"_

_"__Baiklah aku setuju. Ada lagi?"_

_"__Kedua, orang yang mengeksekusiku adalah Sae Na"_

_"__Apa? Kau ingin putriku membunuhmu? Tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri, kan Sae Na sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan mau melakukannya"_

_"__Tenang saja. Setelah kematian kakeknya dan insiden aku menghisap darahnya, Ia pasti akan membenciku. Selain itu, sebagai ketua hunter, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak membunuh vampir yang berbahaya bagi bangsanya"_

_"__Bagaimana jika setelah insiden itu, Sae Na tetap mencintaimu? Kau tidak melupakan kemungkinan ini bukan?"_

_"__Jika seperti itu, maka itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarku"_

_"__Kau selalu melindungi Sae Na selama ini, tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin mati ditangannya?"_

_"__Bagaimana kau tahu aku melindunginya?"_

_"__Aku punya banyak anak buah yang kutugaskan untuk mengawasi kalian"_

_"__Selama hampir sepanjang hidupku, aku selalu kesepian. Meskipun aku memiliki teman-teman di VIXX, tapi hatiku terasa hampa. Untuk pertama kali dalam ribuan tahun hidupku, Sae Na membebaskanku dari semuanya. Ia mengisi hatiku yang hampa. Aku bisa tertawa lepas. Ia telah memberikan kenangan yang berharga untukku meskipun hanya sebentar. Tapi, hubungan kami hanya akan membawa kesedihan. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakannya. Jika hanya aku yang terluka, itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengannya atau pun mencintainya. Jika aku harus mati, aku ingin mati di tangan orang yang kucintai"_

_"__Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"_

_"__Satu hal lagi. tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, terutama Sae Na"_

"TEMBAK SEKARANG!"

Teriakan Leo membawa Wonri kembali ke dunia nyata. Sae Na masih gemetar memegang busur dan panahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa" kata Sae Na. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Leo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wuusshh….

Sae Na melepaskan panahnya. Panah itu menembus jangtung Dark Mist dan terus melesat menembus jantung Leo. Dark Mist dan Leo melemah. Api yang menyelimuti keduanya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kemudian disusul oleh Dakr Mis berubah menjadi debu. Leo mencabut panah dari jantungnya kemudian terjatuh. Sae Na segera menghampiri Leo dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sae Na menyandarkan kepala Leo di atas pangkuannya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis.

"Kenapa…. Kenapa kau melakukan ini oppa?"

Leo mengusap air mata Sae Na perlahan.

"Jangan menangis"

"Leo-ya bertahanlah" kata N

"Bertahanlah, hyung" kata Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk bersamaan.

"Minumlah darahku. Minumlah sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. Kau harus bertahan oppa"

Leo menggeleng lemah. Hal itu malah membuat Sae Na menangis. Kali ini Sun Guk tidak menghentikan Sae Na saat gadis itu menawarkan darahnya. Biasanya Ia akan sangat marah. Ia menyerah. Ia sadar, gadis itu hanya mencintai Leo. ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia juga tidak mungkin memanksanya untuk membalas cintanya.

Tubuh Leo semakin melemah. Ia tersenyum kepada Sae Na. Tubuhnya perlahan menjadi kaku dan berubah menjadi kristal.

Satu tahun berlalu. Bangsa manusia dan vampir kembali hidup dengan damai. Perjanjian Jeju dihilangkan. Bangsa vampir membentuk sekolah kepribadiaan yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh vampir tanpa kecuali. Sekolah ini mengajarakan bagaimana cara mengendalikan insting vampir dan menekan rasa haus akan darah. Raja kerajaan vampir, diberikan kepada N. sedangkan posisi ketua hunter, tetap dipegang Sae Na. Setelah pertempuran itu, Ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sun Guk dan pria itu menerimana keputusannya.

Setiap hari selama setahun ini, Sae na selalu datang ke istana. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu mengunjungi Leo. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Menatap Leo yang terbaring di ataas ranjangnya dalam keadaan yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Segala upaya telah dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kristal itu tapi semuanya gagal. Leo tidak pernah bangun.

"Oppa, aku datang lagi. Hari ini aku memenangkan kejuaraan memanah tingakat nasional loh. Aku hebat kan?" kata Sae Na mulai bercerita. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya selama setahun ini. Ia akan datang dan menceritakan kegitannya kepada Leo meskipun leo sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Bangunlah oppa. Kau bilang, kau akan baik-baik saja. tapi apa ini, tubuhmu mengkristal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau masih hidup atau…."

Sae Na tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia tidak mau kemungkinan kedua itu terjadi. Ia tidak sanggup jika kehilangan Leo. Ia terus menangis. Air matanya jatuh dan membasahi wajah Leo.

Kristal itu retak. Perlahan-lahan retakan semakin memanjang. Seluruh kristal pecah. Perlahan-lahan Leo membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kumudian duduk. Ia menatap Sae Na yang memperlihatkan wajah kaget sekaligus senang. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian berkata.

"Aku pulang, Sae Na"

End…

Review chapter sebelumnya

rintaanastasia41:

N memang ikut-ikutan tp dia bukan musuh kok. Tenang ja.

Alif

Mian, q blm bsa ngabulin bwt update secepatnya. Tertunda oleh tgas lain

Kim Kyunna

Kenapa da nama Cha Hakyeon? Di akhir cerita chater 7 dah q crita'in kok alasan N muncul disutu. Cba baca lagi

Dima Choi:

Makasih… ni udah q kasih happy end

MaharLeo:

Hehe… q mo ngecoh pikiran pembaca. N bukan Dark Mist kok tenang ja (emang knpa klo misal N Dark Mist? #DihajarFansN)

Guest:

Makasih udah menuggu crita ini. q g bgitu ahli nggambarin love story yg bener2 nyentuh.. T_T

Akhirnya selesai juga ni cerita. Satu tnaggungan dah berkurang #Lega. Q mo ngucapin terima kasih bagi yg mo bca ff pertamaku ini. bhasanya msih brantakan dn bnyak kekurangan di sana sini, tp kuharap klian menyukainya.

Q: #PundungDiPojokan

Leo: sedang apa kau disini?

Q: #Menoleh bibir leo-oppa sudah tidak perjaka lagi

Leo: memangnya q melakukannya karena kemauanku, bukankah kau sendiri yg mmbuat critax seperti itu

Q: Memang bnar, tpi #BerbalikDanPundungDiPojokanLagi

Leo: Chu…chukkae atas selesainya seminar proposalmu

Q: #tatapLeoDenganMataBerbinar-binar. Gumawo oppa, kau memang yg pling ngerti q #Peluk

Leo: Su…sudah lepaskan aku #WajahMerahKarnaMalu

Cloud: Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? #DeathGlare

Q: Cloud…. #Glek

Noctis: sedang apa kau…? #DeathGlare

Q: No…Noctis…?

Minato: pantas saja kau menghilang akhir-akhir ini. jadi ini yang kau lakukan? #Marah

Q: Sampai minato juga…

Leo: Siapa mereka….?

Q: Anu… mereka….

Cloud: harusnya kami yang bertnya, kau siapa?

Leo, Cloud, Noctis, Minato: Jelaskan sekarang juga #DeathGlare

Q: #Glek

OK… semuanya. Sbaiknya q pergi dlu sebelum keempat pria tampan ini membunuhku. Smpai jumpa di krya selanjutnya… #LariSekuatTenaga (Apa gunanya q lari jika Minato dan Noctis bisa teleport. Habislah q)


End file.
